Angel Tears Wasted
by Earl Louisia vi Duivel
Summary: chap 12 update,.,silakan di baca,.,alois n ciel mulai bertindak,.,bagaimana nasib sebastian yang tersesat?/YAOI/LIME,.LEMON,.BxB,.typo,.ooc,.oc,.dl l
1. Chapter 1

_**%" Angel Tears Wasted%**_

**.,.**

**By Louisia vi Duivel**

**(Sang Penyihir Waktu dan Dimensi)**

**.,.**

**Black Butler© Yana Toboso**

**Pairing: Sebastian/Ciel, Claude/Alois**

**Bab 1;**

**Awal Pertemuan.**

Kisah ini berawal ketika lahirnya sepasang bayi malaikat kembar tapi dengan sayap yang bebeda di negeri langit. Sang kakak bernama Alois Ranch Phantomhive memiliki sayap putih bersih dan rambut pirang berkilauan seperti malaikat pada umumnya dengan mata indahnya yang secerah langit biru, sedangkan sang adik yang bernama Ciel Vinc Phantohive lahir dengan sayap hitam pekat dan rambutnya yang kelabu bukan hanya sayapnya bahkan kuku jari tangan dan kakinyapun berwarna hitam mata _sappire_ sedalam lautannya menitikkan air mata untuk tangisan pertamanya. Akibat perbedaan itulah sejak kecil perlakuan yang di terima Ciel berbeda dangan kakaknya. Keberadaannya selalu di anggap pembawa sial dan di jauhi. Dia tidak pernah mendapat kasih sayang dari orang tuanya, sementara di lingkungannya dia selalu di cemooh, di ejek, di hina, di olok-olok bahkan di siksa, tetapi orang tuanya samasekali tidak memperdulikannya itu membuatnya tumbuh dengan kepribadian yang pemurung dan tertutup.

Bertahun-tahun telah berlalu Ciel dan Alois telah tumbuh menjadi malaikat yang cantik. Setiap harinya ada saja malaikat yang mengajak Alois kencan. Tapi hari-hari Ciel berbeda, setiap hari ia harus selalu menerima cemoohan dan tatapan dingin dari malaikat lain sehingga ia lebih suka mengurung diri di kamarnya sambil membaca buku-buku sihir. Di suati malam yang tenang tiba-tiba terdengan lonceng peringatan bahaya dari arah pusat kota. Ciel yang saat itu sedang membaca buku sihir hitam di kamarnya di perintahkan orang tuanya untuk menjemput Alois yang sedang berada di rumah temannya.

Ketika dalam perjalanan pulang, mereka melewati Jln. Antonio yang saat itu dalam keadaan sepi tanpa satupun pejalankaki dan yang lainya, jendela gedung-gedung yang bedarada di pinggir jalan di tutup rapat tanpa ada satupun penerangan yang terlihat. Tiba-tiba mereka mendengan suara jeritan dari arah gang kecil yang gelap di antara dua bangunan bertingkat. Alois yang penasaran memberanikan diri untuk memasuki gang kecil itu walaupun Ciel sudah memperingatkannya bahwa ada bahaya di sekitar kota saat ini, tapi Alois tetap tidak memperdulikanya. Dengan perasaan cemas Ciel memasuki gang itu mengikuti kakaknya. Samar-samar terlihat tubuh seorang malaikat tergeletak bersimbah darah di lantai gang.

Dengan cepat Ciel memeriksa keadaan malaikat itu, sementara Alois hanya berdiri ketakutan. Samar-samar terdengar suara dari mulut malaikat yang terluka itu, Ciel pun mendekatkan telinganya.

"Ce….pat….la….ri…." kata malaikat itu lirih sebelum dia menghembuskan nafasnya untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Kyyaaaaa…..!" teriakan itu berasal dari Alois, secara sepontan Ciel menoleh kearah kakaknya. Di lihatya wajah kakak kembarnya itu tegang dan ketakutan menatap lurus kearah kegelapan gang. Dari arah kegelapan di depan Ciel perlahan-lahan terdengar suara geraman dan langkah kaki yang berat. Perlahan-lahan mahluk itu mulai mendekat, Ciel tetap duduk diam sambil memangku tubuh malaikat tak bernyawa itu, sedangkan Alois berdiri ketakutan dan perlahan-lahan melangkah mundur menjauhi kegelapan, setelah cahaya cukup menerangi tubuh mahluk itu barulah Ciel sadar mahluk apa yang berada di depannya itu.

"MON….MONS….TER…!"bisiknya pelan, lalu tiba-tiba semua menjadi gelap dan hanya jeritan Alois saja yang sempat di dengarnya.

Taklama kemudian kegelapan itupun berlalu, di lihatnya suasana di gang itu tampak mengerikan. Banyak darah berserakan di dalam gang itu, sementara di pintu masuk gang tampak Alois duduk di tanah, tubuhnya gemetar menahan takut. Samar-samar terdengar suara orang-orang mendekat, Ciel tetap tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi saat kegelapan itu berlangsung. Para warga yang baru datang segera membopong Alois menjauhi gang dan mengamankan tubuh malaikat tak bernyawa itu, dua lelaki yang mengenakan pakaian serba putih mendekati Ciel dan mengikat kedua tangan dan sayapnya dengan tali.

Ketika terbangun dari tidurnya Ciel tampak kebingungan, dia berada di sebuah ruangan yang di pagari dengan besi berkarat, tangannya di ikat dengan tali dan sayap kiri dan kanannya di ikat dengan rantai sehingga sulit baginya untuk menggerakkan sayapnya. Seorang lelaki paruhbaya berbadan tegap yang mengenakan pakaian serba putih datang membawa senjata dan membuka pintu yang memagari Ciel.

"Keluar! Sidang kasus pembunuhan yang kau lakukan akan segera di mulai!"kata laki-laki itu sambil menyeret Ciel keluar ruangan.

Setelah Ciel keluar ruangan laki-laki paruh baya itu menuntun Ciel melewati lorong panjang dan gelap, terus berjalan hingga tiba di sebuah ruangan besar berwarna putih bersih. Jauh didepannya tampak seorang malaikat tua bersayap putih besar duduk dengan tenang memejamkan matanya. Ciel terus berjalan menuju sebuah kursi yang berada tepat di tengah ruangn dan kursi itu berada tepat di depan malaikat tua yang memejamkan matanya itu. Sambil terus berjalan menuju kursinya tampak di sebelah kiri Ciel malaikat sedang duduk dan sibuk membicarakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan hukuman. Sedangkan disebelah kanannya tampak malaikat-malaikat lain yang sedang duduk terdiam memandangnya dengan tatapan dingin. Setelah tiba di kursinya barulah Ciel sadar bahwa dirinya berada di sebuah persidangan dan malaikat tua yang berada di depannya adalah sang Hakim Agung.

"Ciella Vinc Phantohive"kata malaikat tua itu membuka matanya perlahan.

"Ya, Yang Mulia."

"Silakan duduk."(Ciel duduk di kursinya.) "Para penuntut dan pembela silakan persiapkan laporan kalian." Kata malaikat itu lagi kepada para malaikat yang duduk di sisi kiri dan kanan.

"Yang Mulia, izinkan saya memulai terlebih dahulu."kata seorang malaikat dari sisi kiri.

"Silakan Ketua Penuntut Umum."

"Ciella Vinc Phantohive. 3 hari yang lalu saat lonceng peringatan kota berdentang apa yang sedang kau lakukan di gang kecil di pinggiran Jl. Antonia?"

"Aku…"

"Benarkah di tempat itu kau membunuh seorang malaikat yang disaksikan oleh kakakmu sendiri."malaikat itu memotong perkataan Ciel.

"Tidak…. Aku tidak membunuh siapapun."

"Ada bukti atau saksi yang bisa kau jadikan pembelaan?"

"Kakakku…. Aku bersamanya waktu itu, dia pasti bisa menjelaskannya." Ciel berusaha membela diri, ia tegang dan ketakutan.

"Maaf Ciel. Kami sudah mencari berbagai macam bukti untuk membelamu termasuk menanyakan kejadian ini kepada kakakmu. Tapi kakakmu terlalu shok akan kejadian itu sehingga tidak bisa di mintai keterangan, dia juga ketakutan sekali setiap kami menyebutkan namamu." Kata seorang malaikat di sisi kanan Ciel.

"Berarti tak ada sedikitpun bukti yang bisa membelamu."kata malaikat di sisi kiri.

"Tapi tak mungin dia bisa membunuh. Dia bahkan takpernah tau bagaimana cara bertarung dan juga menggunakan sihir."kata malaikat di kanan.

"Memangnya ada orang selain aku yang mengetahui seberapa besarnya kemampuan seorang malaikat yang terlahir kembar? Apalagi dia jelas-jelas memiliki perbedaan yang besar dengan kita!"

"Itu tidak bisa dijadikan alasan."

"Tentusaja bisa. Harusnya setiap malaikat yang terlahir kembar harus di karantina selama beberapa tahun untuk mengetahui seberapa besar kekuatan yang di milikinya. Bila kekuatanya itu bisa membahayakan orang lain maka ia harus di didik dan di kendalikan. Tapi dia malah di biarkan berkeliaran bebas padahal sudah jelas dia berbeda. Orang-orang pasti akan merasa bahwa keadilan di negeri ini sudah mulai memudar."

"Tapi kalau orang tuanya tidak mengizinkan kita tidak dapat memaksa."

"Kalau anak kembarnya normal mungkin kita tidak bisa. Tapi jika anaknya adalah salah satu kaum Iblis, kita punya hak untuk mengamankannya bahkan membinasakannya. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan para warga menjadi resah karena selalu di hantui rasa takut, kapan Iblis ini akan kehilangan kendali."

"Tunggu…. Apa maksudmu denagn kaum iblis?"Tanya Ciel.

"Di Negeri langit ini tak ada satupun malaikat yang memiliki sayap hitam sepertimu selain kaum Iblis. Dan tak mungkin di ragukan lagi bahwa kau juga termasuk kaum Iblis itu. Malaikat penghianat yang bersekutu dengan Iblis untuk mendapatkan kekuatan."

"Hentikan Reon!"bentak malaikat di sisi kanan.

"Aaaahh…. Kau tersinggung ya Mike? Karena malaikat yang berhianat itu adalah kakakmu sendiri, si Michel."

"Bukan begitu!"

"Kalua bukan lalu bagaimana lagi? Kakakmulah yang menghianati kaum kita dan membunuh kakak kembarku Leon."'

"Tidak…. Kakakku tidak berhianat. Dia…."

"Kalau tidak berhianat memangnya apa lagi! Dia menjual jiwanya pada Iblis dan meninggalkan kita. Kau lihat sendiri sayap besarnya yang dulunya bersinar terang berubah menjadi hitam pekatkan! Anak ini Ciella Vinc Phantohive sejak lahir ia telah bersayap hitam, sebelum dia menampakkan wujudnya di negeri ini dia telah bersekutu dengan Iblis, dan mungkin saja lonceng peringatan itu berbunyi karena dialah yang memanggil monter itu datang kemari."

"I…. itu…."

"Yang Mulia Hakim Agung. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan anak ini terus berada di sini, bisa-bisa seluruh penghuni Negeri Langit mengamuk. Kita harus mementingakan keamanan Negeri ini. Tolong pertimbangkanlah Yang Mulia."

"Sebenarnya aku tak ingin mengambil keputusan ini. Tapi…."(malaikat tua itu menutup matanya.) "Keamanan negeri ini lebih penting. Maaf Ciel, kau harus menerima hukuman atas pembunuhan itu, baik itu perbuatanmu ataupun bukan."

"A…. Apa? Tapi... Aku tidak membunuh siapapun!"

"Ciella Vinc Phantohive. Atas tuduhan pembunuhan yang terjadi tiga hari yang lalu, kau dihukum menerima seratus cambukan dan di buang ke-Negeri Bawah/ Negeri Manusia malam ini juga melalui Gerbang Selatan. Kau takkan bisa kembali selama kegelapan masih menguasai hatimu."

"Tu…. Tunggu! Ini tidak adil! Aku tidak membunuh, dan aku tidak tahu menahu tentang sayap hitam ini. Aku tidak bersalah."

"Keputusan telah di ambil. Kau akan di usir dari negeri ini Iblis."kata malaikat yang bernama Reon itu, sementara malaikat Mike hanya diam saja.

Setelah menerima cambukan sebanyak seratus kali malam harinya Ciel di bawa menuju Gerbang Selatan. Orang tuanya tidak ada yang hadir untuk menyampaikan salam perpisahan.

"Tuan Pengawal. Dimana orang tuaku?"

"Mereka sedang menemani kakakmu di rumah sakit. Mereka bilang takbisa kesini karena adikmu takut di tinggal sendiri."kata pengawal yang membawa Ciel.

"Oh…. Begitu rupanya. Maukah kua menyampaikan kata-kataku kepada keluargaku?"

"Baiklah. Apa itu?"

"Tolong sampaikan pada mereka bahwa aku sangat berterima kasih karena telah di rawat sampai aku sebesar ini."

"Ya. Akanku samapaikan itu. Sekarang pergilah."

"Terima kasih." Setelah berkata demikian Ciel melewati Gerbang Selatan dan menghilang tak pernah terlihat lagi.

Dibawah Negeri Langit adalah temapat di mana para manusia tinggal dan menjalani kehidupannya. Negeri itu merupakan tempat yang penuh penderitaan, di mana keadilan hanya memihak mereka yang kuat dan kaya, sedangkan orang-oarang yang lemah dan miskin hanya menjadi sasaran pelampiasan saja.

Malam itu Ciel turun ke dunia manusia dengan keadaan tubuh yang lemah dan terluka. Dia tiba di sebuah hutan yang gelap tanpa ada sedikitpun cahaya bulan yang berhasil masuk sampai kedasar hutan. Dengan tertatih-tatih Ciel manyusuri dasar hutan, perlahan-lahan hujan turun disertai gemuruh petir dan kilat yang menyambar-nyambar. Ciel terus berjalan menyusuri hutan untuk mencari tempat aman untuk berteduh. Sayapnya yang terluka akibat cambukan masih terasa sakit dan mengeluarkan darah. Dia akhirnya tiba di sebuah Gereja tua yang kotor dan gelap. Perlahan-lahan dia memasuki gereja, di perhatikannya ruangan gereja itu dengan seksama, lantai tua berdecit , tembok kusam karena jamur, lampu gantung, langit-langit dan setiap sudut ruagan di penuhi sarang laba-laba, kursi-kursi yang rapuh penuh debu dan banyak tikus berkeliaran. Di ujung ruangan berdiri sebuah patung malaikat besar dengan sayap terbentang luas, patung itu dipenuhi jamur, debu dan sarang laba-laba. Di bawah patung itu terdapat sebuah meja tua yang usang berdebu, di sisi kirai dan kanan meja itu tampak vas bunga tua yang di dalamnya terdapat beberapa tangkai bunga yang sudah layu.

"Sebenarnya apa salahku? Jangankan membunuh, aku bahkan belum pernah menyiksa binatang. Apakah perbedaan begitu berarti di dunia ini. Apakah orang yang berbeda itu sama dengan Iblis? Ini samasekali tidak adil, aku takkan pernah memaafkan mereka semua. Kalau mereka mengatakan bahwa aku bersekutu dengan Iblis karena sayap hitamku ini, maka aku akan memastikan bahwa apa yang mereka ucapkan itu menjadi kenyataan. Aku mungkin belum pernah menggunakan sihir. Tapi setidaknya aku tahu banyak mengenai sihir, akanku pastikan semua malaikat yang berada di negeri ini mati."kata Ciel dengan penuh kebencian aura kegelapan menyelimuti tubuh ringkihnya mata _sapphire_-nya yang indah bersinar merah penuh amarah.

────•••────

Bertahun-tahun telah berlalu di tengah hutan tampak seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan gaya harajukunya yang di belah tengah sedang mengejar rusa jantan besar yang berlari jauh memasuki kedalaman hutan. Semakin lama semakin jauh memasuki hutan dan tanpa di sadarinya ia telah terpisah dengan rombongannya yang lain. Pemuda itu terus memasuki hutan hingga akhirnya ia kehilangan buruannya.

"Sial! Ayo kita cari buruan yang lainnya…"kata pemuda itu sambil menoleh kebelakang tapi tak ada siapapun di belakangnya mata merah _ruby_-nya berkilat kesal.

"Astaga! Aku bukan hanya kehilangan buruanku, tapi aku juga terpisah dengan teman-teman. Sial benar aku hari ini." Kata pemuda itu kesal, ia pun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri perburuan dan memilih mencari teman-temannya.

Seharian pemuda itu terus menyusuri hutan tidak makan dan tidak minum tubuhnya benar-benar sudah kelelahan, langit juga semakin gelap dan udara mulai dingin terdengar pula gemuruh Guntur samar-samar dari arah utara. Di dasar hutan, pemuda itu terus berjalan, perlahan-lahan hujan mulai turun dan semakin lama semakin deras disertai gemuruh Guntur dan petir yang menyambar-nyambar. Sampai pada pucak kelelahannya dia terjatuh di atas semak belukar yang penuh duri, di lihatnya lurus kedepan tampak sebuah bangunan tua yang di penuhi lumut, semak dan tanaman merambat. Dengan sedikit kekuatan yang tersisa pemuda itu berjalan tertatih-tatih memasuki bangunan tua itu. Bau apek karena lembab menyengat hidungnya ketika baru memasuki ruangan yang gelap. Butuh waktu beberapa detik agar dia bisa terbiasa dalam kegelapan dan melihat kesekeliling. Lantai yang berderit ketika di injak, kursi-kursi yang reot, dinding yang kusam, jendela dan langit-langit yang penuh dengan sarang laba-laba. Tepat beberapa meter di depan pemuda itu tampak patung malaikat berdiri kokoh walau sedikit usang. Malam itu karena merasa iba pemuda berambut _raven_ membersihkan patung malaikat yang berdebu itu, setelah usai barulah ia tertidur kelelahan di temani hujan deras dan gemuruh Guntur.

Suara kicauan burung dan sinar matahari yang hangat membangunkan pemuda itu dari tidurnya, ia terbaring lemas di lantai di sampingnya sudah ada beberapa buah-buahan dan air minum, pemuda yang kelaparan itupun langsung memakan buah-buahan itu dengan lahapnya.

"Apa kau menikmati buah-buahannya?"terdengar suara lembut dari arah patung malaikat yang ada di ruangan itu. Pemuda itu terkejut dan terus-menerus memandangi patung itu dengan penuh kewaspadaan. Tiba-tiba muncul sosok wanita cantik bersayap dan berpakaian serba hitam dari patung malaikat itu, wanita itu melayang dengan anggun di udara mendekati pemuda yang masih terkejut dengan kehadirannya.

"Aku lihat kau tampak sangat kelelahan tadi malam, jadi aku carikan buah-buahan segar untukmu. Kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu?"tanya wanita itu lagi.

"Na-namaku Sebastian, Sebastian Michel Michaelis. Panggil saja Sebastian, kau sendiri siapa?"

"Ahh, perkenalakn namaku Ciel Vinc Phantohive, panggil saja Ciel. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa anda bisa berada di hutan ini? Hutan inikan sangat lebat dan sulit untuk di jelajahi."

"Sebenarnya kemarin aku sedang berburu dengan adikku tapi aku terpisah dari rombongan karena terlalu asik mengejar buruan, tanpa ku sadari aku sudah tersesat di tengah hutan. Kau sendiri kenapa bisa berada disini? Di lihat dari penampilanmu kau sepertinya bukan gadis biasa ya."

"Gadis? Aku ini laki-laki tuan! Aku memang tinggal di sini sudah cukup lama dan tak bisa keluar dari hutan ini karena tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan di luar sana. Aku memang bukan manusia biasa."

"Ah, maaf. Aku kira kau perempuan. Dengan wajah secantik itu sudah jelas aku salah. Kalau begitu kau malaikat ya?!"kata Sebastian menerka-nerka.

"Apakah menurutmu ada malaikat yang bersayap hitam sepertiku di dunia ini?"

"Aku sih tidak tahu karena baru pertama kali ini aku melihat malaikat secara langsung, tapi apa bedanya yang bersayap hitam dengan yang lainnya? Buakankah semua itu sama saja, hanya warnanya saja yang membedakannya."

"Ufu…fu..fu..fu… kau benar-benar orang yang aneh. Biasanya semua orang pasti kan tahu bahwa malaikat yang bersayap hitam itu adalah golongan iblis dan pasti mereka akan lari ketakutan, tapi kau sama sekali tidak takut ataupun cemas ya!"

"Sebenarnya aku sih tadi takut. Tiba-tiba ada mahluk aneh terbang kearahku, aku benar-benar terkejut. Tapi setelah beberapa lama aku rasa kau bukan orang yang jahat."

"Kau terlalu mudah percaya dengan orang yang baru kau kenal, kau bisa di bohongi lo."

"Yah, mungkin itu juga yang menyebabkan aku bisa ada di sini sekarang."

"Memangnya ada apa? Kalau bisa aku pasti akan membantumu."

"Mungkin yang menyebabkan aku tersesat di hutan ini adalah kelalaian ku sendiri tapi aku yakin adikku pasti ikut campur dalam hal ini."

"Kau tidak akur dengan adikmu ya?"

"Yahh, aku dan dia kan bukan saudara kandung jadi sudah jelas ada perbedaan, di tambah lagi aku putra tertua dan ibuku sudah meninggal jadi dia dan ibunya pasti ingin menyingkirkanku untuk mendapatkan harta Ayahku."

"Kau orang kaya ya? Mau ku antar keluar dari hutan ini?"

"Ehh, apa tidak merepotkan?"

"Sama sekali tidak, sebenarnya aku juga tidak punya tujuan ataupun urusan di hutan ini, hanya saja aku bingung kalua keluar dari hutan apa yang harus aku lakukan di luar sana."

"Bagai mana kalau kau ikut denganku saja? Karena aku putra tertua baik ibu tiri maupun adikku takkan bisa melawanku sedangkan Ayahku teralu sibuk mengurusi perkerjaannya jadi dia pasti takkan perduli denganku."

"Apa benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Ia, tenang saja. Akan ku perlihatkan dunia yang indah di luarsana padamu. Pasti menyenangkan."

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut dengan mu."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_**%" Angel Tears Wasted%**_

**.,.**

**By; Earl Louisia vi Duivel**

**(Sang Penyihir Waktu dan Dimensi)**

**.,.**

**Black Butler© Yana Toboso**

**Pairing: Sebastian/Ciel, sligh Claude/Alois**

**Bab 2:**

**Dunia Luar**

Setelah Sebastian menyelesaikan sarapanya, ia pun berangkat meninggalkan hutan bersama dengan Ciel. Di hutan mereka melalui jalan setapak kecil yang di penuhi dengan dedaunan kering yang berguguran dan rumput liar, terkadang mereka juga harus melewati semak belukar yang beberapa di antarnya depenuhi dengan duri-duri tajam. Sesekali Sebastian melirik Ciel yang berjalan di sampingnya, di perhatikannya rambut kelabu panjangnya yang terurai hingga sepinggang,sayap hitam yang sebelumnya di lihatnya telah menghilang, kulit porselennya yang mulus tanpa cacat dan mata birunya yang sedalam lautan. _"dia benar-benar seorang malaikat yang indah"_ batin Sebastian.

Satu hari penuh berjalan di hutan akhirnya malam pun tiba, mereka lalu memutuskan untuk bermalam di hutan karena sudah cukup lelah bagi Sebastian untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Malam itu bulan purnama cahayanya bersinar terang hingga sampai ke dasar hutan yang lebat, menyinari tempat Sebastian yang sedang tertidur dengan pulas dan Ciel yang masih terjaga sambil memandangi bulan purnama tampak sangat merindukan kampung halamannya.

Tiba-tiba semak di dekat mereka bergerak meninggalkan suara gesekan kecil. Ciel yang saat itu masih terjaga mendekati semak itu dengan perlahan, semakin Ciel mendekat semakin keras dan sering pula gesekan itu terdengar hingga pada jarak beberapa meter dari semak itu Ciel menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sebastian…. Cepat bangun…. Sebastian…." Ciel berusaha membangunkan Sebastian yang masih tertidur tanpa sedikitpun beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Sebastian….Sebastian cepat bangun…. Sebastian…." Sebastian mulai membuka matanya perlahan, tapi saat itu juga tiba-tiba seekor harimau besar melesat keluar dari semak belukar di depan Ciel. Harimau itu berlari dengan kencang siap menerkam Sebastian.

────•••────

Bayangan hitam menutupi cahaya bulan yang menyilaukan mata Sebastian di rasakannya beberapa tetes cairan membasahi wajahnya dan bau anyir yang memenuhi udara malam. Ketika dia sudah terbiasa dengan cahaya bulan yang menyilaukan tampak di depannya Ciel berdiri tegap dengan punggung meneteskan darah. Di lihatnya wajah Ciel yang punggungnya terluka itu, begitu tenang dia menahan sakit dengan mata kelam penuh kesedihan. Ciel rubuh di depan mata Sebastian sedangkan harimau itu menghilanng entah kemana.

"Ciel…. Ciel kau tidak apa-apa?" Ciel tak menjawab perkataan Sebastian, ia tak sadarkan diri. Dengan sigap Sebastian menggendong Ciel dan berlari menerobos kegelapan hutan. Sebastian terus berlari tanpa henti, tanpa memperdulikan rasa lelahnya dan kegelapan hutan. Sekali lagi tampak langit mulai mendung dan hujan pun turun perlahan dan semakin deras menimbulkan badai namun Sebastian masih tetap berlari. Sampai pada akhirnya ia berhasil keluar dari hutan dan melihat rumah seorang warga untuk pertama kalinya.

Tok…tok…tok…

"Ada orang di dalam!? Tolong kami!" Sebastian mengetuk –menggedor- pintu rumah itu dengan tak sabaran. Perlahan-lahan pintu terbuka dan terlihat seorang nenek tua mengenakan pakaian lusuh berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ada apa nak?"

"Tolong nek, dia terluka!"

"Cepat bawa masuk" – menuntun Sebastian ke sebuah kamar- "Baringkan dia tengkurap."dengan sigap nenek itu membersihkan luka Ciel lalu membalutnya dengan perban, usai merawat Ciel nenek itu menemui Sebastian yang sedang menunggu di luar kamar dengan cemas.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah membersihkan lukanya dan mengobatinya, sekarang dia sedang tidur kau juga harus tidur, kau tampak sangat kelelahan."

"Tidak, terimakasih nek. Kalau boleh aku ingin melihat keadaannya."

"Oh, ya silakan. Tapi jangan sampai ia terbangun. Ia butuh banyak istirahat."

"Ia nek terima kasih." Sebastian pun segera memasuki kamar tempat Ciel di rawat.

Di lihatnya raut muka Ciel pucat, kulitnya yang seindah porselin tampak sangat pucat di terangi cahaya lilin. Di lihatnya pula bekas luka goresan cakar yang memerah di punggungnya juga beberapa bekas luka kecil yang memenuhi kulit punggungnya yang indah.

"Maaf…. Gara-gara aku kau sampai terluka begini. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."kata Sebastian menyesal air mata menetes di pipinya.

Keesokan harinya.

Matahari bersinar terang, burung-burung berkicau riang menyambut badai yang telah berlalu. Ketika Sebastian membuka mata Ciel sudah tak ada di tempatnya, tempat tidur itu kosong dan sudah tertata rapi. Dengan terkejut dan juga cemas Sebastian segera keluar kamar dan mencari Ciel.

"Nek…. Ciel di mana?"tanya Sebastian ketika melihat nenek yang menolongnya sedang memetik sayuran di halaman.

"Ciel? Siapa Ciel? Dan kamu siapa?"

"Eh…!? Ini aku Sebastian nek. Kemarin malam aku datang minta tolong untuk mengobati Ciel."

"Ciel itu siapa? Kekasihmu? Atau istrimu?"

"Kekasih? Bu…. Bukan dia bukan kekasihku." Katanya dengan muka merah.

"Lalu kenapa kau mencemaskannya?"

"I…. itu karena…." Sebastian terdiam memikirkan perkataannya.

────•••────

Hari itu Sebastian meninggalkan rumah nenek itu dan pergi ke kota sendirian tanpa Ciel yang tak pasti dimana keberadaannya. Beberapa hari telah berlalu akhirnya Sebastian tiba di kota, setibanya di kota perhatian Sebastian langsung tertuju kearah orang-orang yang sedang berkumpul di tepi sebuah kolam air mancur, samar-samar terdengar suara kagum dan juga tepuk tangan dari orang-orang itu. Karena penasaran Sebastian pun memutuskan bergabung di keramaian itu.

Ternyata yang menjadi pusat keramaian itu adalah seorang gadis yang sedang menari berbalut busana hitam pekat yang indah dan serasi dengan warna kulit dan dan rambut kelabunya yang panjang, ia menggunakan cadar sehingga wajahnya tertutup separuh. Sebastian memperhatikan wanita itu dengan wajah terkagum-kagum, gerakan yang indah dan lemah gemulai tah pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Ketika tanpa sadar mata penari itu dan mata Sebastian bertemu entah kenapa Sebastian merasa mengenal pancaran mata itu, pancaran mata yang berhari-hari ia cari .

Setelah pertunjukan tarian itu selesai dan para penonton membubarkan diri dengan berani Sebastian mendekati wanita itu.

"Nona. Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Sebastian, tapi wanita itu hanya menggelengakan kepalanya sambil terus memunggungi Sebastian.

"Bolehkah saya tahu nama anda nona?" sekali lagi wanita itu hanya mengeleng ia sibuk membereskan barang-barang pertunjukan yang ia gunakan. Tiba-tiba angin kencang bertiup menyibakkan rambut panjang wanita itu. Terlihat dengan jelas oleh mata Sebastian banyak bekas luka terukir di punggungnya yang putih dan seindah berlian itu. Ada tiga luka yang takkan mungkin di lupakan oleh Sebastian, tiga luka yang seharusnya ia dapatkan.

"Ciel?"kata Sebastian ragu, namun wanita itu hanya terdiam sambil terus membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Kau Ciel kan!?" wanita itu tetap tidak menjawab.

"Ciel!" Sebastian menarik lengan wanita itu bersamaan dengan datangnya tiupan angin kencang yang menyibakkan cadar yang menutupi wajah wanita itu. Senyum manis terukir di wajahnya yang cantik dan bibir yang merah mengoda, tatapan matanya lembut memancarkan perasaan riang dan juga pedih yang dalam. Sebastian memeluk wanita itu dengan erat tak mau melepaskannya. Wanita itu terkejut dengan perlakuan Sebastian tapi ia hanya terdiam dan menyambut pelukan Sebastian sambil mengelus punggung Sebastian dengan lembut.

"Sudah lama sekali ya Sebastian, dan sudah ku bilang, aku ini laki-laki."kata wanita _–err-_ laki-laki itu.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini! Aku terus mencarimu, bagaimana keadaan lukamu?" Ciel tidak menjawab. "Ciel!"kata Sebastian sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata laki-laki itu dengan tajam.

"Luka ku…. sudah sembuh beberapa jam setelah nenek itu mengobatiku."

"Lalu kenapa kau pergi?"

"Biasanya manusia membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menyembuhkannya, kalau nenek itu melihatku pulih dengan cepat pasti ia akan curiga. Karena itu pagi-pagi sekali aku menghapus ingatan nenek itu dan pergi maninggalkan mu."

"Menghapus ingatan? Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku."

"Karena kau akan kembali ke keluargamu. Kau tak mungkin membawaku yang tidak ada hubungan apa-apa denganmu."

"Kau sudah menolongku, kurasa itu alasan yang cukup untuk membawamu bersamaku."

"Tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Kalau kau sekali lagi pergi tanpa memberitahuku, akan ku pastikan aku akan menemukanmu dan membawamu kembali." Ciel tersenyum lembut memandang mata Crimson milik Sebastian, merah bertemu biru, mereka saling menyelami kedalaman mata masing-masing lawannya, tanpa sadar tangan kanan Sebastian membelai lembut wajah cantik Ciel dan jarak bibir mereka mulai berkurang.

"Yangmulia Pangeran, kami datang untuk menjemput anda." Suara dari belakang mereka menyadarkan Sebastian kembali ke kenyataan menghentikan hal romantic yang hendak ia lakukan.

"Kalian….."kata Sebastian terkejut dengan wajah memerahnya.

"Sekali lagi, kami datang untuk membawa anda kembali ke Istana, Pangeran!"

" **-TBC-** "

Akhirnya selesai juga nih chap.,.,gimana"? adakah yang kurang faham?klo ada silakan baca ulang samapi anda paha,..heheheh.,.,,di sini udah keliatan kan siapa si sebby itu sebenarnya.,.,romance-nya gg kerasa ya?maklum saya bukan mahluk romantis sih,,.kan gg suka ngerokok(?)**rimantis; rokok makan gratis**

,.last,.,hohon rivew n please no flame,.,,,.hatiku rapuh klo dapet flame yg ganas(?).

,.sampai jumpa di chap 3,,,doakan aku masih hidup yaaa(?).,.


	3. Chapter 3

Yooo minna~ daku datang lagi dengan chap yang baru untuk dikau, sory klo nunggu lama, karena waktu untuk upload itu terhalang jam kuliah ku yang malem, ada sedikit yg mau aku tegas'n mungkin ada yg gg sadar atu udah sadar tapi gg ada yng nginget'n aku,.,mengenai nama Ciel,.,

,.namanya itu **Ciel Vinc Phantomhive**,,bukan **Ciella**,.,awalnya aku bingung mau pake nama yg mana..,.sempet beberapa kali gonta-ganti akhirnya aku pilih yg ciel.,.ehh tau-taunya malah ada yg nyelip..,.,cape deh,.,.,=.= gg teliti gni dah jadinya. Klo typo itu jngan di tanya lagi,,dia itu selalu bertebaran di sini,,jadi jangan heran.,.hehehe.,padahal udah tak cek berkali' tapi tetp aj nemu##pundung##.

Thanks buat yang udah review;

**Lovly Rin: **thank's,,pasti d lanjutin kok,.,

**UzumakiKagari** ; typo itu adalah penduduk local di ff ku tau.,.,sayapnya jelas bisa ngilang dunnn,.,klo enggak bisa" Ciel bikin gempar,.,reaksi keluarga Sebby? Mencengangkan.

**Yan Akuma **; nemu yang gimana? Pasti lanjut kok,.,##**ASTUNGKARA** (-/|\-) rajin-rajin doa##.

Last,.,.,celumut membucu(?)**bukan typo,,tpi sengaja**

_**%" Angel Tears Wasted%**_

**.,.**

**By; Earl Louisia vi Duivel**

**(Sang Penyihir Waktu dan Dimensi)**

**.,.**

**Black Butler© Yana Toboso**

**Pairing: Sebastian/Ciel, sligh Claude/Alois**

**Bab 3;**

**Istana**

Di dalam perjalanan menuju istana Sebastian terus menerus menggandeng tangan Ciel sambil bersikap protektif. Setibanya di istana Sebastian dan Ciel langsung di bawa menemui Baginda Raja.

"Yangmulia Baginda Raja, kami telah membawa Pangeran kembali." Kata seorang pengawal memberi hormat kepada seorang lelaki tua yang berdiri membelakangi mereka.

"Ya, kalian boleh pergi." Semua perajurit itu lalu memberi hormat dan meninggalkan Sebastian dan Ciel. Hening beberapa saat, baik Sebastian maupun ayahnya tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Sebastian tahu benar bahwa ayahnya saat ini sedang marah, jadi daripada suasana makin dingin kayak di kutub utara mendingan dia mulai bicara.

"Ayah, maafkan ak….."

PLLAAAKKKK…

Laki-laki tua itu menampar Sebastian dengan kencang hingga wajah Sebastian memerah.

"Dasar anak tak berguna! Kau tinggalkan adikmu di hutan saat berburu lalu kau pergi bermain-main dengan wanita rendahan ini! Di mana harga dirimu sebagai seorang anggota kerajaan!" kata laki-laki itu murka. Ciel yang mendengar perkataan itu mulai kesal lagi-lagi ia di anggap sebagai wanita, tapi yang lebih membuatnya kesal adalah kelakuan laki-laki tua yang tidak tahu mana yang benar dan salah itu, wajahnya memerah menahan emosi hampir meledak bahkan warna merahnya melebihi tomat. **_plakkkk_**-di gampar Ciel-

"Ayah tahu apa megenai kajadian saat itu! Ayah tak tahu kejadian mengerikan apa yang telah ku alami!"

"A…. apa?"

"Ayah tak tahukan kalau sebenarnya aku tersesat! Ayah tak tahu kalau aku terlunta-lunta di hutan tak tahu jalan pulang! Ayah tak tahu kalau aku hampir di makan oleh harimau! Ayah tak tahu kalau aku mungkin saja sudah mati kalau Ciel tidak menolongku! Tapi sekarang ayah malah menghina orang yang telah menyelamatkan nyawaku! Apa itu sikap seorang Raja!" kata Sebastian penuh amarah membabat habis Ayahnya.**_nah lo Sebby jadi anak durhaka_**

"Se…. Sebastian, sudah hentikan." Ciel berusaha menenangkan Sebastian, padahal dirinya juga ingin sekali menonjok muka tua laki-laki di hadapannya ini. Sementara itu Baginda Raja hanya terdiam tak menjawab.

"Ukhh…. Kau hanya percaya apa yang dikatakan olehnya, tapi tak pernah mau mempercayaiku. Kau tahu. Kau memperlakukanku seperti anak tiri." Kata Sebastian kesal lalu menggandeng tangan Ciel dan pergi keluar ruangan menuju arah sebuah kediaman megah di sebelah barat istana itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Ciel ketika memasuki halaman kediaman itu. Halaman yang indah di penuhi dengan berbagai macam pohon dan juga bunga.

Sebastian berhenti di tempat dan duduk di tanah, sementara Ciel mengikutinya duduk di samping._**lesehan ueyy**_

"Aku tidak percaya Ayah telah menamparku! Dia lebih percaya perkataan Ibu dan adik tiriku di bandingkan aku putra pertamanya. Padahal ia sudah berjanji kepada mendiang ibu bahwa takkan menyakitiku apan yang terjadi. Tapi…. Ukhhh…." Sebastian sangat sedih dan terpukul atas tindakan yang dilakukan oleh ayahnya, ia menangis dalam diam hanya memandangi rerumputan. _**Sebby; kok disini gua cengeng banget ya?, Autor; bodok, suka-suka ku dunn. Pasrah aj dah lu tak buat OOC. Wkwkwkwkwkwkw,.,.,.,.,.##TABOOXXXZZZ## mental jauh gara-gara Sebby**_

Ciel memegang wajah Sebastian dengan kedua tangannya yang lembut dan dingin dengan sangat pelan.

"Apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu mempercayaimu." Kata Ciel sambil mengusap air mata di wajah Sebastian dengan kedua ibu jarinya."Aku….. akan selalu ada untuk membelamu! Apapun yang terjadi!" sambungnya sambil memeluk Sebastian dengan lembut.

"Ya… terimakasih Ciel." jawab Sebastian menyambut pelukan lembut Ciel.

────•••────

Sebastian dan Ciel berjalan melewati lorong panjang dan besar, di samping kiri dan kanan tampak beberapa lukisan dan potret-potret anggota keluarga kerjaan yang tertata rapi. Setelah berjalan beberapa lama akhirnya Sebastian berhenti di sebuah pintu putih besar yang bergagang perak, di pintu itu terlihat ukiran sulur-sulur tumbihan yang menambah keindahan pintu tersebut.

Sebastian membuka pintu itu dan mengajak Ciel memasukinya.

"Mulai sekarang ini adalah kamarmu. Lalu kamarku ada di sebelah sana."kata Sebastian sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu hitam besar tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Apa kamar ini tidak terlalu luas untukku? Aku cukup tinggal di kamar pelayan kok."

"Aku takkan pernah membiarkanmu tinggal di kamar seperti itu. Kau ku bawa kemari bukan untuk menjadi seorang pelayan. Pokoknya mulai hari ini kau tinggal di sini."

"Ukh…. Terserah kau sajalah."

"Ya-Yangmulia Pangeran. Ma-Makan malam bersama keluarga akan segera di mulai ha-harap anda segera menuju Istana tengah."kata seorang maid berkacamata yang terlihat agak _**–sangat**_**-** bodoh –Meirin- yang muncul di belakang Sebastian dan Ciel.

"Sudah waktunya makan malam ya. Aku tidak mau makan malam di Istana Tengah, kalian siapkan makan malam untukku dan Ciel di ruang makan segera."

"Ba-Baik Pangeran."kata pelayan itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Sebastian dan Ciel.

"Nah, kau ganti pakaian mu dulu. Kau boleh memakai yang manapun kau suka, semua yang ada di kamar ini adalah milikmu. Nanti akan ku perintahkan pelayan untuk menjemputmu."

"Baiklah Sebastian."kata Ciel mamasuku kamar dan menutup pintu.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sebastian sedang duduk di meja makan menunggu kedatangan Ciel dengan tak sabaran, ia sudah memerintahkan saorang pelayan unuk menjemputnya tapi ia tak kunjung datang. Sudah hampir 5 menit ia menunggu tapi Ciel tak juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya._**awas lo jadi jamuran Sebby**_

Lalu perlahan-lahan dari seberang meja Ciel muncul mengenakan gaun hitam indah dan rambut panjang yang tertata rapi, tubuhnya yang mungil di balut pas dengan gaun sutra, wajahnya yang memang dari sanannya cantik bertambah kecantikannya karena polesan alat _make up_ yang tak begitu tebal tapi manis, untuk kesekian kalinya Sebastian terpesona oleh kecantikan yang di miliki Ciel dan tak mempercayai kenyataan bahwa sosok cantik nan menawan yang ada di depannya saat itu adalah laki-laki. Dengan sikap sopan Sebastian berjalan mendekati Ciel dan menggenggam tangannya, menuntun Ciel dengan pelan kearah meja makan lalu mempersilakan Ciel duduk.

"Kau tampak sangat cantik dengan gaun itu."goda Sebastian saat ia telah duduk di kursinya, yang dibalas dengan tatapan tak suka dari Ciel. "Ada apa?"

"Bisa tidak jangan berikan aku pakaian perempuan lagi, aku ini laki-laki Sebastian LAKI-LAKI."kata ciel memberi tekanan pada kata terakhirnya.

"Tapi aku suka penampilanmu ini. Apa semua malaikat itu 'cantik'ya? Tak perduli baik itu laki-laki maupun perempuan."godanya iseng.

"Sebenarnya tak ada perbedaan gender diantara kaum malaikat. Semua malaikat itu indah, cantik dan menawan hanya saja saat mereka memasuki masa 'kedewasaan' mereka akan memilih gender mereka dan mulia bersikap sesuai gender mereka masing-masing walau wajah cantiknya tetap tak dapat di ubah."

"Lalu apakah kau sudak memasuki 'masa' itu?"tanya Sebastian tanpa ragu. Tak ada jawaban yang di dengarnya, samar-samar terlihat rona merah di wajah mulus Ciel dan di susul dengan gelengan pelan, Sebastian hanya bisa tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu yang menurutnya terlihat **–sangat-** 'manis'.

"I-itu tak ada hubungannya denganmu!"kata Ciel gugup dengan wajah merona merah membuat siapapun yang melihat menjadi tak sadarkan diri, sedangkan Sebastian hanya tersenyum, _'manis'_ batinnya.

────•••────

Setelah makan malam usai Sebastian mangajak Ciel berjalan-jalan berkeliling wilayah Istana Barat. Mereka berjalan-jalan di taman bungan yang indah di hiasi kolam air mancur yang memantulkan cahaya bulan, di dalam kolam itu terdapat beberapa tumbuhan bunga lotus yang sedang mekar dengan sangat indahnya juga beberapa kunang-kunang yang menari di atas pantulan air kolam.

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan-jalan di taman perhatian Ciel tertuju pada sebuah paviliun kecil di pojok taman. Paviliun itu memang sangat indah tapi ada beberapa bagiannya yang sudah usang dan tak terawat. Di dalam paviliun itu terdapat sebuah meja dan tiga kursi disampingnya. Di sekitar paviliun itu terdapat banyak bunga-bunga yang tumbuh tak beraturan bahkan ada yang sampai sulurnya merambat hingga ke atap paviliun itu.

"Sebastian, ada apa dengan paviliun itu?"tunjuk Ciel.

"Itu paviliun yang sudah tua. Dulu saat ibu masih hidup aku sering bermain-main di sana. Ibuku dulu sangat suka bunga, semua bunga di Istana ini ibuku yang menananmnya. Dulu aku, ibu dan ayah selalu melihat bulan dan bintang serta menghabiskan waktu luang bersama di paviliun itu. Tapi setelah ibu meninggal ayah takmau mendekati paviliun itu lagi, lalu setelah ia menikah lagi ia tak pernah mau mendatangi wilayah Istana Barat ini, ia selalu saja mendatangi kediaman Ibu dan Adik tiriku di Istana Timur. Oleh karana itu entah sejak kapan aku juga jadi jarang datang ke paviliun itu."

"Oh begitu. Kasihan sekali nasib paviliun itu."

"Ya, aku juga baru sadar kalau paviliun itu selama ini tak pernah terawat. Padahal itu tempat yang sangat di sukai oleh ibu." Setelah berbincang-bincang dan malam sudah cukup larut Sebastian dan Ciel memutuskan kembali ke kamar dan tidur.

" **-TBC-** "


	4. Chapter 4

****Hallooo minnaaaaa~~~~ Luu~ balik lgi bawa lanjutan ff kegaje'n Sebby,.,.  
,.thank's buat yg udah review yaaa,.,.,;

voly ichi yama ; yahh,.,masal lamar melamar blakangan dlu,.,gmana maungelamar klo sebby masih berantem sama bapak nya?!  
,.niee udah update koko,.,.,

UzumakiKagari; gender bender masih menunggu waktu.,.,cz gg kan bisa ada lemon klo gender blom jelas,.,.,wkwkw,.,.

.,thank's yaaa,.,.udah mau tetep baca.,.  
,.last,.

,.READY?

,.GOOOOOO!

_**%" Angel Tears Wasted%**_

**.,.**

**By; Earl Louisia vi Duivel**

**(Sang Penyihir Waktu dan Dimensi)**

**.,.**

**Black Butler© Yana Toboso**

**Pairing: Sebastian/Ciel, sligh Claude/Alois**

**waring; banyak typo,,rada ooc n kecepetan,.  
**

**Bab 4;**

**Kekuatan**

Pagi itu di Istana Barat para pelayan mendatangi kamar Sebastian untuk membangunkannya, tetapi pagi itu Sebastian telah bangun terlebih dahulu bahkan sebelum pelayan datang.

"Pa-pangeran, selamat pagi. Sa-sarapan sudah di siapkan di Istana Tengah."kata Meirin menghadap Sebastian.

"Aku tidak sarapan di Istana Tengah, aku akan sarapan di sini."

"Ta-tapi, seluruh anggota kerajaan sedang berkumpul di Istana Tengah Pangeran."

"Aku bilang 'tidak' ya tidak! Oh ya, apakah Ciel sudah bangun?"

"No-nona (para pelayan tak tahu kalau Ciel itu 'laki-laki' dan mengira dia itu 'perempuan') Ciel tidak ada di kamarnya saat pelayan yang lainnya membangunkannya Pangeran."

"Apa? Kemana dia?"

"Ha-hamba kurang tahu Pangeran."

"Cepat cari dia sampai ketemu, lalu bawa dia keruang makan. Kau mengerti!"

"Ha-hamba mengerti Pangeran."

Pagi itu hampir seluruh pelayan di kediaman Istana Barat di kerahkan untuk mencari Ciel ,bahkan si koki Bard dan si tukang kebun Finian pun ikut sibuk, tapi Ciel tidak di temukan di manapun juga. Beberapa lama kemudian para pelayan kembali menemui Sebastian yang sedang sarapan di ruang makan.

"Maaf Pangeran. Kami belum bisa menemukan Nona Ciel di manapun."

"Apa saja yang kalian lakukan! Sudah berapa lama kalian bekerja di Istana Barat ini, mencari satu orang yang baru masuk kesini saja kalian tidak bisa." Kata Sebastian marah lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang makan menuju taman bunga.

Setibanya di taman bunga Sebastian kembali teringat dengan pembicaraannya kemarin malam dengan Ciel di taman ini. Dengan ragu Sebastian berjalan menyusuri taman bungan menuju arah paviliun kecil di pojok taman.

Dari kejauhan tampak oleh Sebastian, Ciel sedang menari dengan indahnya. Tangannya terentang lebar mengeluarkan serpihan-serpihan debu yang berkilauan di terbangkan angin. Setiap bunga dan tempat yang tersentuh oleh debu itu berubah menjadi sangat cantik. Bunga-bunga yang awalnya layu tak terawat menjadi mekar dan segar, tempat-tempat yang awalnya di tumbuhi semak belukar kini di tumbuhi bunga-bunga yang indah dan paviliun yang awalnya tak terawat serta kusam kini menjadi indah dan seperti baru kembali. Samar-samar dilihat pula oleh Sebastian bayangan hitam sayap transparan terbentang lebar di punggung Ciel. _'malaikat'_ batinnya. _**Autor ; 'matamu bonar ya Sebb? Masa malaikat sayapnya hitam?' Sebby:' kan lo yang nyuruh gua nyebut dia malaikat!' Ciel : 'Sebastian, jadi kau anggap diriku ini apa kalau bukan malaikat? Kau sama saja dengan orang" di negeri ku. Kau JAH-AT!' ##nah loh Ciel kabur sambil ngambek## Sebby; Ci-ciel tungguuuuuu~~~~**_

_**Okeh back to story.**_

"Disini kau rupanya."kata Sebastian sambil mendekati Ciel.

"Kau sudah bangun." Jawab Ciel manghentikan tariannya.

"Nada bicaramu seolah-olah kau tak bersalahya."

"Apa aku telah berbuat kesalahan?"

"Kau tahu. Lagi-lagi kau menghilang tanpa memberitahuku terlebih dahulu, apakah itu bukan sebuah kesalahan?"

"Kalau begitu aku minta maaf PANGERAN."kata Ciel memberi penekanan pada kata terakhirnya.

"Ugh, ia aku tahu aku juga salah karena berbohong padamu. Harusnya aku bilang dari awal kalau aku adalah seorang pangeran."

"Kenapa kau berbohong?" kata Ciel memiringkan kepalanya menambah ke'_imut_'tan wajahnya, membuat Sebastian harus bersusah payah menahan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Kalau kau tahu aku pangeran apakah kau akan tetap memperlakukanku seperti selama ini?"

"Tidak."

"Nah kan. Kau pasti akan bersikap sopan padaku." _**ke ge er'n lo Seb =.=**_

"Tidak juga."

"Eh, apa maksudmu?"

"Kalau aku tahu kau seorang pangeran aku akan membiarkanmu terlunta-lunta di hutan, dan menarik uang ganti rugi dan bayaran atas makanan yang telah ku berikan."

"Apa! Kenapa?"

"Karena aku ingin lihat sekuat apa seorang pangeran dapat hidup di dunia yang jauh berbeda dengan di dalam istana."

"Jadi kau akan membiarkanku mati di makan harimau?"

"Menurut mu?"kata Ciel sambil tersenyum mengoda, dan Sebastian pun ikut tersenyum sambil menutup hidungnya, takut-takut nanti ada cairan nista yang mengalir di sana dengan tidak elitnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau lakukan disini?"Tanya Sebastian kemudian setelah mereka duduk di dalam paviliun.

"Bukankah kemarin kau bilang tempat ini adalah tempat kenanganmu dengan ayah dan juga ibumu? Tempat kenangan harus di rawat dengan baik, agar kenangan yang tersimpan di dalamnya tidak hilang."

"Lalu, bagaimana caramu melakukan semua ini? Padahal ku lihat kau hanya menari saja."

"Heemmm"- Ciel tersenyum lembut –"ini bukanlah apa-apa. Kau tahukan kalau aku bukan manusia!?"

"Emm, iya kau malaikat."

"Setidaknya wujudku terlihat begitu. Setiap malaikat memiliki kekuatan di dalam dirinya."

"Seperti sihir?"

"Ya, sihir. Tapi biasanya malaikat hanya bisa menggunakan Sihir Suci atau Sihir Putih, nah Sihir itu lah yang kugunakan untuk melakukan hal barusan. Sihir Suci biasanya berupa perlindungan, pengobatan, penyembuhan dan perlawanan tapi khusus untuk melawan Sihir Hitam atau Kegelapan dan Sihir Suci tidak bisa digunakan untuk membunuh."

"Jadi yang barusan itu Sihir Putih?"

"Ia, malaikat hanya bisa menggunakan Sihir Putih dan tidak bisa menggunakan Sihir Kegelapan, tapi…."

"Tapi apa?"

"Aku bisa mengunakan sihir Kegelapan."

"Lalu kenapa? Bukankah itu bagus, kau bisa mengunakan keduanya berarti kau kuat dan juga hebat."

"Bukan begitu"-raut wajah Ciel mulai sedih-"malaikat yang bisa mengunakan sihir Kegelapan adalah kaum Iblis."

"Apa ada hal yang seperti itu di dunia ini? Aku tidak percaya."

"Percaya atau tidak kenyataannya aku memang seperti itu. Itulah sebabnya aku ada di dunia ini sekarang."

"Memangnya…. Apa yang terjadi dengan dirimu dulu?"tanya Sebastian ragu. Ciel terdiam sejenak memikirkan pertanyaan Sebastian. "Kalau kau tak mau cerita juga taka apa, aku tak memaksa kok." Lanjut Sebastian kemudian setelah melihat ekspresi Ciel yang berubah murung.

"Sebenarnya aku ini kembar…" kata Ciel pelan. "Aku memiliki seorang kakak yang lebih sempurna dari pada diriku. Dia cantik, pintar, ramah bisa menggunakan Sihir Suci di usia muda dan juga kuat. Suatu hari terjadi keributan di pusat kota. Aku di minta orang tuaku untuk menjemput kakakku yang sedang bermain di rumah temannya. Ketika pulang di jalan aku mendegar teriakan dari arah sebuah gang. Aku sudah memperingatkan kakakku untuk tidak mendekati gang itu tapi dia tidak mendengarkanku. Saat aku hendak menarik kakakku menjauh dari gang aku melihat seorang malaikat terbaring di tanah aku lalu memeriksa keadaan malaikat itu. Dia terluka parah sudah tak dapat di tolong lagi, sayapnya patah dan tak bisa diggerakkan. Aku sempat mendengar orang itu menyuruhku untuk lari tapi aku dikejutkan suara teriakan kakakku yang ada di belakang. Saat mellihat kakakku kembali dia sudah tersungkur di tanah dengan ketakutan aku sempat mendengar ia mengatakan sesuatu. Kalau tidak salah ia berkata "MONSTER". Lalu terdengar suara langkah kaki dari arah dalam gang itu saat aku melihatnya semua menjadi gelap. Ketika tersadar aku sudah ada di persidangan. Aku di hukum karena telah membunuh seorang malaikat padahal aku samasekali tidak melakukannya. Hanya karena aku bersayap hitam mereka semua menganggapku iblis. Padahal aku tidak bersalah sama sekali." Ciel menangis menceritakan masa lalunya yang tidak adil itu. "Aku diberi hukuman cambuk serta di buang ke dunia ini dan takkan pernah bisa kembali lagi kelangit. Sejak awal keberadaanku memang tidak di harapkan, seharusnya aku tidak dilahirkan. Tak ada satu orangpun yang menginginkan keberadaanku. Bahkan ayah dan juga ibuku lebih memilih menemani kakakku daripada mengantar kepergianku. Aku memang lebih baik tidak di lahirkan. Aku…. aku…. seharusnya mati sa-."

"TIDAK…" Sebastian memeluk Ciel dengan lembut memotong perkataannya. "Kalau di dunia tempat asalmu kau tidak di terima, lebih baik kau tinggal disini saja bersamaku. Aku takkan membuangmu, kau akan selalu kubawa kemanapun aku pergi."kata Sebastian mempererat pelukannya. "Oleh karena itu"- Sebastian melepas pelukannya dan memandang mata Ciel yang basah karena air mata-"jangan menangis, jangan bersedih. Aku akan selalu bersamamu."sambil menyeka airmata di pipi Ciel dengan kedua ibujarinya, dan perlahan menyelisih jarak wajah mereka.

Dari jauh tampak dua orang prajurit datang mandekati paviliun tempar Ciel dan Sebastian berada. Sebastian yang melihat mereka datang langsung berdiri memunggungi Ciel yang saat itu masih duduk._**dua kali gagal mau ciuman,,sukurin lo sebb,,gua kadang gedeg ma lo**_

"Hormat kami Pangeran. Yangmulia Raja memerintahkan kami untuk menjemput anda ke Istana Tengah."

"Memangnya ada urusan apa?"

"Kami kurang tahu Pangeran. Harap anda bersedia ikut dengan kami."

"Baiklah. Ciel kau juga harus ikut."

"Apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku ikut? Nanti kau akan dapat masalah."

"Tak usah perdulikan aku. Aku akan baik-baik saja, ayo."mengulurkan tanganya kepada Ciel. Dengan ragu Ciel menerima uluran tangan Sebastian.

" **-TBC- " **


	5. Chapter 5

Yoooo~ minnaaaaaa.,.,.,.,

Luu balik lagi membawa chaper 5 A.T.W,,,masihkan ad yang menanti ff?

,.klo gg ad aku berenti'n sampe disi yaaaa?

,.ok,.,aq mau bales rieview nieehhh,.,.

Voly ichi yama; di potong karena mau buat sebby menangis gg dapet cium ciel,.,ciel kan masih bersih n suci gg boleh di sentuh ma sebby yg mecummmm~~~~

HaikuReSanovA; euuppp~ aq orang bali tulen,,bukan imitasi(?),.,thank's udah baca ni juga dah update kok.

UzumakiKagari; di sini ketahuan kok siapa sodaranya sebby,,,**bukan di chap kemaren.,.,heheh**

,.READDDYYYYYYYYY?

,.GGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_**%" Angel Tears Wasted%**_

**.,.**

**By; Earl Louisia vi Duivel**

**(Sang Penyihir Waktu dan Dimensi)**

**.,.**

**Black Butler© Yana Toboso**

**Pairing: Sebastian/Ciel, sligh Claude/Alois**

**Bab 5;**

**Perang**

Sebastian dan Ciel menyusuri lorong didamping dua orang pengawal, mereka berjalan menuju tempat Baginda Raja berada. Mereka tiba di sebuah ruangan besar dengan meja panjang dan lima kursi di sampingnya. Diujung meja telah duduk Baginda Raja dan di sebelah kanannya ada seorang wanita berambut pirang ikal panjang dengan mata biru cerah tampak sedang menggenggam sebuah kipas di tangannya dan di samping wanita itu ada seorang pemuda yang hampir sebaya dengan Sebastian berambut sama reven tapi bermata gold._**klo d jual laku gg ya?##PLLLAAAKKKK##**_

"Wanita di samping ayahku adalah Ibu tiriku namanya Elizabeth dan itu putranya Claude."kata Sebastian pelan sambil menyusuri ruangan menuju kursi disebelah kiri Raja.

"Bukankah rapat ini dihadiri keluarga kerajaan saja, kenapa orang luar ini malah ikut juga?"kata Ratu Elizabeth.

"Mungkin dia ketakutan karena tidak ada yang membelanya Ibu."jawab Claude mengejek.

"Sebastian, aku hanya memanggilmu kenapa wanita ini juga ikut kau bawa."kata Raja kemudian.

"Memangnya salah? Mereka berdua, sementara aku sendiri apakah itu tidak adil? Lagipula aku juga butuh pendampingkan. Ayah takbisa ikut campur masalah pribadiku terus menerus."

"Terserah kau sajalah. Cepat duduk!"

Sebastian lalu mempersilakan Ciel duduk di kursi yang sejajar dengan Claude sementara ia sendiri duduk di samping Raja sejajar dengan ibu tirinya. Sempat terlihat raut wajah tak suka dari kedua orang yang duduk di depan Ciel itu tapi Ciel tak begitu memperdulikannya. Sementara Claude yang bermata gold itu terus memandangi Ciel dari balik kaca mata yang di kenakannya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mulai rapat kali ini. Kalian pasti sudah tahu bahwa kerajaan Leviath kita sedang mengalami serangan dari kerajaan tetangga tepatnya dari Kerajaan Filiann. Masalahnya kita belum tahu rencana apa yang akan mereka gunakan untuk menyerang kita. Tugas kalian adalah untuk mencari tahu hal itu. Apa kalian bisa?"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah menyuruh orang untuk mencari tahu hal itu sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu. Kebetulan orang itu sudah kembali hari ini. Boleh aku memanggilnya Ayah?"kata Claude sedikit menyindir Sebastian.

"Silakan Claude."

"Hei kamu pengawal yang disana. Cepat bawa orang itu kemari." Kata Claude memerintah seorang pengawal yang berjaga di depan pintu. Dengan sigap pengawa itu melaksanakan perintahnya.

Taklama kemudian pengawal itu datang bersama seseorang yang memakai tudung putih. Orang itu berjalan dengan perlahan menuju arah Claude, rambut orang itu pirang pendek bergerak-gerak setiap ia melangkahkan kakinya, kulitnya yang putih tertutup jubah panjang hingga semata kaki.

"Ayah, perkenalkan. Orang ini adalah orang yang kuperintahkan untuk mencari informasi itu. Namanya- Alois!"

Orang itu membuka tudungnya rambut pirang pendek, mata biru cerah dan kulit putih tanpa cacat. Wajah yang sudah lama tak dilihat oleh Ciel, lebih tepatnya wajah yang takpernah ingin ia lihat lagi. Amarah berkecambuk di dalam hati Ciel, ia berusaha menahanya sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat.

"Yangmulia Baginda. Hamba Alois memberihormat." Katanya sambil membungkuk dengan sopan.

"Informasi apa yang kau miliki anak muda?"

"Setelah hamba melakukan penyelidikan selama beberapa hari atas perintah Pangeran Claude hamba mendapatkan informasi bahwa Kerajaan Filiann akan melakukan penyerangan dari dua tempat."

"Apa kau tahu dari mana mereka akan melakukan serangan?"

"Maaf baginda. Hamba kurang tahu, samapai saat ini kerajaan Filiann belum memutuskan wilayah mana yang akan mereka serang."

"Hemm, begitu rupanya. Terimakasih banyak informasimu sangat berguna."

"Ini bukanlah apa-apa Yangmulia."

"Bukankah Claude anak yang cerdas suamiku. Dia bisa mencari tahu informasi yang kita butuhkan bahkan tanpa kita memintanya. Beda sekali dengan seseorang." Kata Elizabeth menyindir Sebastian._**padahal yg nyari info kan Alois!? =.=**_

"Ya, kau benar Elizabeth."kata baginda terusterang. Sebastian yang mendengarnya tampak sangat sedih hingga kesedihanya tampak di wajahnya yang biasanya terlihat tenang, Ciel yang mengetahuinya pun akhirnya bicara.

"Yangmulia Baginda Raja. Kalau boleh hamba berbicara hamba akan menyampaikan sebuah pendapat yang hamba pikirkan mengenai peperangan ini."

"Orang luar tidak perlu ikut campur."kata Elizabeth ketus.

"Apakah orang luar sepertiku tidak boleh membantu kerajaan memenangkan perang Yangmulia Ratu?"

"Tidak. Kau boleh melakukannya."kata Baginda Raja memberi kesempatan.

"Yangmulia Raja. Menurut hamba Kerajaan Filiann akan melakukan penyerangan didua titik yang berjauhan. Dari keadaan geogarafi menurut hamba mereka akan menyerang dari Utara di antara celah pegunungan dan dari timur di dalam hutan yang lebat. Tapi itu semua mungkin saja adalah jebakan Karena tujuan utama mereka adalah menduduki Ibu Kota."

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Hamba sangat yakin Yangmulia. Selagi kita di sibukkan oleh peperangan yang terjadi di Utara dan Timur jumlah prajurit di Ibu Kota akan berkurang dan memudahkan mereka untuk menyerangnya. Kemungkinan berhasilnya adalah hampir 60%."

"Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu?"

"Karena dari segi jumlah pasukan, pasukan milik Kerajaan Filiann dua kalipat jumlah pasukan kerajaan kita. Jadi mereka akan melakukan rencana yang memudahkan mereka untuk menang telak."

"Bukankah di kerajaan ini banyak pejuang yang tangguh!"

"Setangguh apapun pejuang yang ada disini takkan mungkin mereka bisa berada di tiga tempat sekaligus Yangmulia."

"Apa kau punya saran tertentu?"

"Bagaimana kalau di bagi menjadi tiga pasukan saja Ayah?"kata Sebastian dengan mantap dan tanpa keraguan.

"Lalu seperti apa pembagiannya?"

"Aku dan juga Claude, salah satu dari kami akan ke Utara dan satunya lagi ke Timur, sementara Ayah bisa tetap berada di Ibu Kota. Sebagai Raja ayah takboleh meninggalkan Ibu Kota."

"Ya. Menurutku juga masuk akal. Lalu siapa diantara kalian yang akan ke Utara?"

"Aku tidak suka tempat yang dingin jadi biarkan aku yang ke Timur Ayah."kata Claude mendahului Sebastian.

"Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang ke Utara Ayah."kata Sebastian mengalah.

"Apa tak apa-apa. Wilayah utara terlalu jauh dari Ibu Kota."

"Tak apa Ayah."

"Kalau begitu aku akan memberikan pasukan lebih banyak padamu."

"Jangan! Justru itulah yang mereka harapkan Yangmulia. Mereka akan memenfaatkan kecemasan kita. Saat pasukan untuk utara lebih banyak, Ibu Kota dan juga yang ke Timur akan kekurangan pasukan. Lebih baik pasukan di bagi sama rata saja."kata Ciel dengan serius.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Pasukan kita bagi menjadi tiga sama rata. Sebastian ke Utara dan Claude ke Timur, sementara aku sendiri di Ibu Kota. Kalian persiapkan perbekalan pasukan kalian masing-masing dan bawa orang-orang kuat kepercayaan kalian. Besok pagi-pagi sekali kaian langsung berangkat. Kalian mengerti?"

"Hamba mengerti Yangmulia Raja."kata seluruh penghuni ruangan sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

"Baiklah. Rapat kali ini kita sudahi dulu. Kalian boleh pergi."kata Baginda Raja dengan tegas. Ratu Elizabeth, Claude dan Alois adalah yang pertama kali pergi meninggalkan ruangan dengan wajah yang kurang puas sementara Sebastian dan Ciel masih berdiri di tempat, tangan Sebastian menggandeng tangan Ciel dengan erat.

"Oh, ya. ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu Nona?"kata Raja menyapa Ciel.

"Nama hamba Ciel Vinc Phantohive, Yangmulia."katanya sambil membungkuk dengan anggunnya, walau dalam hati ia ingin sekali berteriak 'AKU INI LAKI-LAKI' kepada si Raja tua ini, sementera Sebastian hanya tersenyum geli melihat samua orang manganggap Ciel itu Perempuan, dan sukses mendapatkan deathglare dari si Ciel kita yang manis._**autor kabur sebelum di hajar**_

"Nama yang bagus. Aku minta maaf atas kelancanganku sebelumnya. Aku juga sangat berterimakasih atas pertolonganmu karna telah menyelamatkan putraku yang bodoh ini."

"Itu bukanlah apa-apa Yangmulia."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

"Ya, silakan Yangmulia."usai Ciel berkata demikian Baginda Raja meninggalkan Sebastian dan juga Ciel di dalam ruangan sambil tetap bergandengan tangan.

"Perang di utara ya!"kata Sebastian datar.

"Aku akan ikut kemanapun kau pergi. Bahkan kemedan perang sekalipun."kata Ciel mempererat genggamannya. Sebastian pun melakukan hal yang sama.

" **-TBC- " **

Gimana-gimana?

Pendek? Emang gg bisa di perpanjang lagi,,ide ko mentok sampe sana,, aq buatnya sesuai bab.

Typo? Seperti biasa,,mereka adalah warga sipil di ff ku,,jadi susah ngusirnya,,**blang aja males**

Kurang mearik? Untuk yang ini aku minta maaf kalo kurang seru,,

Ada yang nanyak lime? Itu masih jauh cz blom ada scen lope-lope di sini.,tunggu perang usai dulu,.

Terakhirrr~~~~~~

Review pleas no Flame.,.,.

Thank's

\(^o^)/


	6. Chapter 6

yooo minnaaaaa~~~~ Luu balik lagi neeehhhhhhhhh,.,pertama" Luu mau bales review buat reader yg gg punya akun hehehe,.,  
**ca ku**; thank's dah baca,.,.niee lanjutannya juga dah update kok,.

**michaelis yuki**; thank's dah mau tetep setia buat baca fic ku yg gaje n pemula ini,. nee,.,.nneee~~ mau ngerujak yaaa? semua buah'n di sebut hahaha,.,  
,.tenang pasti ada lemon kok.,.,aq mau buat sebby pundug cz gg dapet kiss ciel,.klo sampe 5 kali gg dapet dia bakal ku kasi hadiah deh,.,.hahahah,.,.

Lastt,.,celumut mebucu plunnnddddd\\bukan typo/

READYYY?

GGGOOOOOOOOO!

**_%" Angel Tears Wasted%_**

**.,.**

**By; Earl Louisia vi Duivel**

**(Sang Penyihir Waktu dan Dimensi)**

**.,.**

**Black Butler****© Yana Toboso**

**Pairing: Sebastian/Ciel, sligh Claude/Alois**

**Bab 6;**

**Utara.**

Keesokan harinnya.

Pagi-pagi sekali Sebastian dan Ciel telah siap di depan gerbang istana bersama pasukannya begitu pula dengan Claude dan juga Alois. Setelah Baginda Raja menyampaikan pesan-pesannya mereka pun berangkat menuju tujuan masing-masing.

Jujur saja perjalanan menuju Timur jauh lebih mudah dari pada menuju Utara karena medan yang di tempuh di utara sangat sulit dan berliku-liku. Mereka harus melewati lembah, ngarai perbukitan dan juga sebuah gunung tinggi barulah mereka akan tiba di perbatasan utara kerajaan.

Dalam perjalanan ke sana pasukan Sebastian harus berusaha dengan sangat keras, bukan hanya karena medannya yang sulit tapi juga karena di wilayah utara pemukimannya sangat sedikit hanya saja binatang buas di wilayah utara tak sebanyak di wilayah timur.

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan akhirnya pada malam ke lima mereka pun tiba di wilayah utara yang dingin dan segera mendirikan tenda. Seluruh permukaan tanah berwarna putih, tak ada warna lain selain warna putih itu. Pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi di tutupi salju, permukaan tanah yang biasanya dilihat berwarna coklat hangat kini terasa dingin menusu tulang. Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada warna putih saja.

Sebastian berada di sebuah tenda besar yang berwarna putih dengan lambang singa kerajaan berwarna hitam, di dalam sana juga ada Ciel yang sedang berdiskusi dengan Sebastian. Sedangkan para pengawal sibuk mendirikan tenda untuk dirinya masing-masing di luar dan juga menyalakan api unggun.

Setelah semua persiapan bermalam selesai di siapkan Sebastian pun memerintahkan seluruh pasukan (kecuali yang sedang berjaga) berkumpul mengelilingi api unggun yang berada di tengah perkemahan.

"Baiklah, kita akan atur setrategi untuk bertahan dari serangan lawan. Kalian tentu sudah tahu bahwa perbatasan utara ini sangat jauh dari ibu kota sampai-sampai di wilayah ini sering kekurangan pasukan untuk bertahan. Karena kalian belum terbiasa dengan wilayah utara ini maka dalam satu regu akan berisi 30 samapi 40 orang yang akan berjaga di sekitar tempat perkemahan ini. Lalu besok pagi-pagi sekali aku ingin 20 diantara kalian mencari pohon tertinnggi di wilayah dekat perbatasan dan mendirikan menara pengawasan disana. Aku sudah membagi kalian menjadi beberapa kelompok dan sudah menentukan pos-pos berjaga kalian dan jumlah dari seluruh kelompok ada 10 dan 2 kelompok menara pemhawas yang akan berjaga bergantian." Ciel lalu maju mendekati barisan dan menyerahkan daftar nama dan kelompok itu.

"Harap kalian segera berbaris menurut kelompok, kelompok 1 di sisi kanan Pangeran di ikuti kelompok 2 dan seterusnya kelompok menara pengawas berbaris di ujung sebelah kiri."kata Ciel setelah membagikan daftar kelompok dan kembali kesisi Sebastian.

"Yes. Ma'am!"semua prajurit lalu berbaris dengan rapi sesuai intruksi yang di berikan Ciel, Ciel sedikit bergidik waktu di panggil 'Ma'am', mau gimana lagi, tampangnya yang rada **-sangat-** imut, cantik bin menggemaskan membuat semua mahluk di bumi ini bertekuk lutut.**PPLLAAAKKKKKK**di gampar Ciel.

"Mulai malam ini semua berjaga di posisi masing-masing secara bergantian dan untuk kelompok menara pengawas kalian mulai persiankan perlengakapan untuk besok. Ada yang kurang jelas?"

Seorang prajurit dari barisan no 3 mengangkat tangannya tanpa ragu.

"Ya?"

"Apakah kelompok menara pengawas akan mulai berjaga besok pangeran?"

"Ya! Apakah kau ada keluhan dengan itu?"tanya Sebastian memperlihatkan ekspresi dinginnya.

"Tapi itu berarti mereka bisa mendapat intirahat sedangkan kami sudah mulai berjaga malam ini, sama sekali belum mendapat istiraha."

"Kelompok menara pengawas malam ini akan membantu menyipkan makan malam untuk kalian semua dan memberitahukan giliran jam makan kepada kalian yang sedang mengawas malam ini. Apakah kau masih keberatan?"jawab Ciel dengan ketus dan raut muka datar.

"Tidak Ma'am. Maaf atas kelancangan hamba!"

"Kalau begitu sekarang semua boleh bubar dan jalankan tugas kalian masing-masing."kata Sebastian member intruksi kepada para prajurit.

"Yes. My Lord." Prajurit membubarkan diri setelah memberi hormat, sedangkan Sebastian dan Ciel kembali memasuki tenda mereka.

Di dalam tenda Sebastian sedang mengeluarkan barang bawaannya. Beberapa baju, selimut dan kasur lipat yang ia rentangkan di dasar tenda sedangkan Ciel hanya diam dan melihat.

"Kenapa kau tak mengeluarkan barang-barangmu?"

"Aku tak membawa barang apapun."

"Apa! Kenapa? Kau mau mati kedinginan di sini ya!"

"Suhu di sini tak terlalu dingin kok. Di duniaku suhunya jauh lebuh rendah dari pada ini sampai-sampai kaumku tak pernah mengeluarkan keringat saking dinginnya."

"Bagaimana dengan kasur untuk tidur. Kau juga tak membawanya?"

"Aku tak butuh tidur."

"Kenapa?"

"Kalau aku tertidur siapa yang akan membangunkan mu saat musuh menyerang?"kata Ciel dengan nada menyindir.

"Aku serius tahu."

"Ehm, aku tak butuh tidur, lebih tepatnya tak bisa tidur."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tak tahu. Itu terjadi sejak aku datang kedunia ini, dan aku sama sekali tak merasa lelah."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan saat kau berada di dalam patung itu?"

"Oh. Saat itu aku sadar hanya saja tak bergerak. Begitu juga dengan malam-malam sebelumnya di istanamu. Aku hanya berdiam diri dikamar tak mengerjakan apapun. Hanya mengingat-ngingat kembali isi dari buku-buku yang dulu pernah kubaca. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja tanpa tidur."

"Yah, kalau memang begitu ya sudahlah."

Setelah makan malam bersama para prajurit Sebastian pun berdiam diri di tenda sambil membaca nenerapa peta pegunungan wilayah utara sementara Ciel membaca buku yang kebetulan di bawa oleh Sebastian, setelah cukup lelah akhirnya Sebastian tertidur masih dalam keadaan membawa peta. Ciel yang melihatnya lalu menidurkan Sebastian di atas tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya, ia juga merapikan barang-barang milik Sebastian yang masih berserakan dan belum sempat di rapikan saking lelahnya.

" **-TBC- " **

**gimana-giman?**

**puas kah?  
**

**kurang?  
**

**silakan tambah di dapurr**PPLLLAAAAKKKK KIDDING Ueeyy**  
**

**okeg,.okeh,.,minget review yaaaa,.,.,.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**chap baru updateeeeeeee,.,.,,.,,.  
,.makin lama makin deket chap 9,.,mana chap 9 blom tak buat lagi,.,., =.=  
,.lagi bingungh lanjutin sequel Himawari,.,.,  
,.yah yang penting cjap 7 updateee,.,**

**,.okm bals review dlu yaaa buat reader yang blom pumya akun.,.**

**michaelis yuki; yahh,.yg aku maksud akun itu kyak akun di ff.,. di sini status anda kan sbg (Guest) jadi sama ajblom log in,.begitu,.,.ngerujak enak tuh,.,nyeemm jadipengen tapi yang mangga doangn,.,.**makin ngiler klo di bayangin,.****

**truss buat **

**voly ichi yama, UzumakiKagari, fetwelve**

**review kalun udah aku balas kannn? klo blom sory yaaa,,.,.hehehe,.,**

,.ok,.,lanjuttt.,.,  
,.,REAADYYYYY?

**GGGGOOOOO!**

**Bab 7;**

**Serangan.**

Keesokan harinya pagi-pagi sekali Ciel sudah sibuk di tenda bagian dapur menyiapkan sarapan untuk Sebastian dan juga para pasukan di temani oleh prajurit yang sedang mendapat giliran. Setelah selesai menyiapkan seluruh makanan Ciel lalu menuju tenda Sebastian untuk mambawakannya makanan. Saat memasuki tenda dilihatnya Sebastian sudah terbangun dan sedang kesulitan mengenakan baju besi perangnya. Ciel yang melihat hal itu dengan sigap meletakkan makanna Sebastian di meja terdekat dan membantunya mengenakan pakaian perangnya.

"Apakah laporan dari tim pengintai sudah tiba?"kata Sebastian tiba-tiba saat ia sedang sarapan di dalam tenda.

"Setahuku belum. Apa perlu aku mencarinya?"

"Kalau kau tak keberatan."

"Oh tenang saja. Aku akan segera kembali." Kata Ciel lalu meninggalkan Sebastian di dalam tenda. Ia dengan sigap menuju arah utara dengan berjalan kaki, beberapa orang prajurit yang sedang makan di dekat jalan yang ia lewati menyapanya dengan ramah dan juga member hormat.

Setelah cukup jauh dari perkemahan Ciel membentangkan sayapnya yang besar dan transparan mencoba untuk terbang, namun jangankan untuk terbanng untuk mengepakkan sayapnya saja ia harus bersusah payah. Dengan keadaan sayap yang menderita luka akibat cambukan dulu itu Ciel hanya bisa melayang di atas pijakan setinggi beberapa sentimeter saja. Ia beberapa kali berusaha mencoba mengepakkan sayapnya tapi yang di rasakannya hanya nyeri di bagian bahu.

"Ternyata memang tidak bisa." Katanya lalu menyembunyikan sayapnya lagi dan memutuskan berlari menuju tempat menara pengawas berada.

Tapi setelah tiba di tempat menara pengawas di dirikan tak ada satupun orang di sana, yang ada hanya bercak-bercak darah berceceran. Ciel yang merasa ada yang tidak beres memutuskan untuk mengikuti sebuah bercak darah yang berceceran mengarah ke dalam hutan yang lebat.

Di tengah hutan, tepat di mana tetesan darah itu berakhir Ciel menemukan sebuah lubang galian yang di penuhi mayat-mayat para prajurit yang mati mengenaskan, ada yang lehernya di tebas, kepalanya tertembak panah, ada yang tak berkepala dan ada pula sepotong lengan yang terpisah dari tubuhnya. Samar-samar Ciel mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang menuju kearahnya dengan cepat Ciel memanjat pohon terdekat untuk bersembunyi.

Seorang lelaki datang sambil menyeret seorang prajurit dari kerajaan Leviath.

"Ini yang terakhir. Selanjutnya tinggal melaporkannya kepada jendral. Ternyata prajurit dari kerajaan Leviath lemah-lemah ya, kalau begini pasti bisa merebut wilayah utara ini dengan mudah." Kata laki-laki itu sambil melempar tubuh prajurit itu kedalam lubang yang sudah penuh dengan mayat lalu menutup lubang itu dengan tanah. Setelah selesai laki-laki itu lalu segera meninggalkan tempat itu menuju arah utara menjauhi tempat perkemahan Sebastian, tampaknya menuju wilayah Kerajaan Filiann. Setelah laki-laki itu berada cukup jauh barulah Ciel turun dari pohon yang di naikinya dan segera berlari menuju arah perkemahan.

Ketika memasuki pintu gerbang perkemahan Ciel di sapa oleh para prajurit yang sedang bersiaga namun Ciel tak memperdulikannya. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berlari menju arah tenda Sebastian namun ketika memasuki tenda Sebastian tak ada di dalam sana.

"Dimana Pangeran?"tanya Ciel dengan terburu-buru kepada seorang pengawal yang kebetulan lewat di sampingnya.

"Maaf, saya tidak tahu."

'_Cih kemana perginya dia, di saat genting begini malah tidak ada.' _Ciel lalu berlari mengelilingi perkemahan sambil terus menanyakan keberadaan Sebastian kepada para prajurit yang di lihatnya tapi tak ada satupun yang tahu.

"Ada apa Ciel?"terdengar suara Sebastian dari arah belakanng Ciel saat ia sedang berada di pinggir wilayah perkemahan.

"Kau! Kemana saja kau! Kau tahu aku pusing mencarimu!"

"Oh maaf, tadi aku sedikit berjalan-jalan di hutan. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Begini ada pa-"

"Pangeran! Kita telah di serang!" seru seorang prajurit sambil berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Apa! Di mana?"

"Di perbatasan. Pasukan mereka sudah siap menyerang."

"Bagai mana mungkin! Ciel! Bukankah kau ku minta mencari laporan dari pasukan pengintai!"

"Seluruh pasukan pengintai telah di bunuh. Aku baru saja hendak mengatakannya kepadamu. Itu sebabnya aku pusing mencarimu dari tadi."

"Siial. Kita kecolongan. Segera kumpulkan seluruh pasukan dan bersiap untuk bertempur!"

"Yes Sir."

────•••────

Sementar itu di Timur.

"Haahhhhhh~ aku benar-benar bosan Al, di perbatasan ini tak ada apapun selain hutan dan binatang buas. Aku jadi menyesal memilih tempat ini."ujar seorang pemuda berambut hitam mengenakan kacamata yang menutupi mata gold-nya. Ia sedang duduk santai di sebuah kursi di dalam tendanya sambil membaca buku.

"Anda jangan begitu Pangeran Claude. Kita beruntung kita tidak perlu mengalami pertempuran di sini. Untuk menangani hewan-hewan buas di sini saja prajuri kita sudah kesulitan apalagi di tambah dengan serangan dari musuh."jawab seorang pemuda yang di panggil Al –Alois-. Ia sedang memperhatikan peta perbatasan wilayah timur dengan seksama, mata biru langitnya bergerak lincah menelusuri peta.

"Kau sedang apa sih? Dari tadi sibuk sendiri, kau juga jadi aneh setelah kupertemukan dengan ayah saat rapat beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan satu lagi, jangan panggil aku Pangeran, panggil aku Claude saja."

"Ya,ya,ya. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan setrategi apa yang sebaiknya kita gunakan jika musuh menyerang nanti."

"Kau tak perlu lakukan itu. Kita takkan di serang oleh prajurit musuh kok. Paling-paling mereka saat ini sedang bertempur dengan prajuritnya Sebastian."

"Kenapa kau yakin sekali akan hal itu?"

"Hutan ini terlalu lebat untuk di masuki. Bahkan warga sekitar sini saja tak ada yang berani. Apa lagi mereka yang warga Negara luar, paling-paling mereka akan tersesat di hutan ini dan dimakan binatang buas. Sedangkan di utara lain, tak bannyak prajurit kerajaan kita yang mau bertahan berjaga di sana, mereka lebih memilih kabur dan hidup nyaman di pedesaan utara. Itu menyebabkan penjagaan di utara melemah, banyak prajurit Negara luar yang menyamar dan menjelajahi utara. Walaupun di sana setiap tahun selalu di penuhi salju tapi setidaknya hutan-hutan di sana tak terlalu lebat dan tak ada binatang buasnya selain beruang, serigala dan rubah. Kalau di sini jangan di tanya, sudah hutannya lebat banyak hewan buas dan ular juga serangga beracunnya lagi. Kalau aku jadi pihak musuh, aku akan memilih menyerang utara saja, persentase keberuntungannya bisa mencapai 80%."

"Kau pandai juga ya."ceplos Alois dengan watados-nya.

"Kalau aku tidak pandai, bagaimana aku bisa bersaing dengan si 'jet black' (Sebastian) itu ."

"Yah, apa salahnya kita bersiap-siap? Masa depan kan tak ada yang tahu!" **Louisia tahu kok! Aku kan Penyihir Waktu dan Dimensi!#TAABBOOOXXXXX #Alois: gag nanya kamu autor narsis!#_#Autor:Hiks.,.,.. benjol dah kepalaku,.**

"Dari pada kau membuang waktu mengurusi autor gag jelas itu _**-ralat- **_dari pada kau membuang waktu dengan memandangi peta usang itu, lebih baik kau temani aku saja Alois."kata Claude sambil perlahan memeluk Alois dari belakang dan menciumu tengkuk mulus nan sexsy miliknya. **Huuuuu,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, Cuit,,, cuit,,,, prikitteeewwww,,,,,, Asekkkkkk,,,,,**

"Hemmm…. Baiklah."kata Alois seraya menghadap Claude. _Sapphire _terang Alois bertemu dengan Gold milik Claude, menyelami pikiran masing-masinng, perlahan-lahan meniadakan jarak di antara kedua bibir mereka merasakan hangannya nafas lawan yang menerpa wajah masing-masing.

Dan tibalah waktu di mana jarak di antara bibir mereka menghilang dan mempersatukan dua insan ciptaan tuhan itu. Setelah beberapa menit berciuman –_ehemm :_ _lembut_- akhirnya mereka melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, memberikan waktu kepada pasangannya untuk bernafas. Perlahan-lahan lagi Claude mendekati wajah Alois mencium setiap inci bagian wajah Alois, dahi, mata, pipi, dagu, lalu ke bibir lagi, di jilatnya pelan bibir Alois.

Alois mendesah pelan saat tangan kanan Claude mulai memasuki baju yang di kenakan Alois menyentuh tubuh mulus nan dingin milik pasangannya dan tangan kirinya menyentuh bagian belakang kepala Alois menekan ciuman mereka agara lebih dalam sementara itu ciuman-ciumannya mulai mengganas, di gigitnya pelan bibir bawah Alois meminta ijin untuk masuk lebih dalam. Setelah merasa bahwa Alois membuka mulutnya dengan cepat Claude memasukkan lidahnya, perlahan mengajak lidah Alois bermain menghisap dan mencumbunya menyapu dinding-dinding rongga mulutnya yang lembut menyatukan saliva-saliva mereka, sementara lidah mereka saling bergumul, perlahan tangan Claude memainkan gundukan kecil di dada Alois yang mengakibatkan erangan tertahan muncul dari bibirnya. Alois yang menikmati permainan panas itu mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Claude meminta untuk di berika lebih dan lebih memperdalam ciuman mereka.

**Baiklah,.,.sementara pasangan yang ada di sana sedang _**bermanja-manja**_,,.mari lihat keadaan kota kerajaan Leviath kita tercinta.**

**Ibu Kota Kerjaan Leviath (Istana Kerajaan).**

Di dalam ruangan yang besar dan megah tampak seorang pria tua yang mengenakan pakaian kerajaannya sedang mondar-mandir didepan singgasananya, kedua tangannya dikaitkan di belakang punggung, berjalan pelan dengan wajah tertunduk tampak tak sabaran.

"Kau tak perlu secemas itu sayang." ucap wanita yang datang perlahan kehadapannya, wajah cantiknya tak termakan usia walaupun kenyataannya ia telah memiliki seorang putra yang sudah –bisa dibilang- dewasa. Di elusnya pelan pundak belahan jiwanya yang sedang gundah gulana.

"Ratu-ku. Kenapa kau bisa setenang itu mengahadapi situasi ini? Padahal diluarsana tengah terjadi perang dan mungkin saja kedua putra kita akan menjadi korban?"ucap sang Raja sambil menyentuh wajah cantik Istrinya.

"Itu karena aku percaya bahwa _putra __**kita**_akan baik-baik saja. Kau tak perlu cemas sayang."ucap Ratu seraya memeluk laki-laki di hadapannya dengan lembut.

Sementara mereka sedang berpelukan, samar-samar terdengar langkah kaki terburu-buru di lorong istana. Tak perlu waktu lama hingga seorang prengawal datang dengan tergesa-gesa menghadap sang raja dan ratu.

"Ada apa? Apa ada pesan dari para pangeran?"

"Ya, baginda. Silakan."ucap pengawal itu sambil menyerahkan sebuah gulungan kertas berwarna putih yang di ikat dengan pita berwarna kuning. Usai menyerahkan surat itu sang pengawal langsung mengundurkan diri.

"Dari siapa sayang?"tanya ratu penasaran.

"Dari Claude. Nampaknya dia belum mengalami serangan apapun dari kerajaan lawan."

"Benar kataku kan. Putra _**kita**_ pasti akan baik-baik saja."

"Ya, kau benar sayang."ucap raja sambil tersenyum manis kepada ratu.

Drap…. Drap…. Drap…..

Tiba-tiba terdengar lagi suara langkah kaki brekumandang di lorong istana. Tak lama kemudian muncul seorang prajurit dengan raut muka cemas. Prajurit itu langsung menghadap raja dan ratu yang memandangnya dengan keheranan.

"Mohon ampun Yangmulia Raja."kata prajurit itu seraya member hormat kepada sang raja.

"Ada apa?"kata raja kepada prajurit yang ada di depannya itu.

"Hamba menerima pesan dari utara bahwa saat itu pasukan Pangeran Sebastian tengah bertarung dengan pasukan kerajaan Filiann. Lalu…"

"Lalu apa lagi?"

"Pasukan kerajaan Filiann tengah bersiap malakukan penyerangan ke Ibu Kota, Baginda Raja."kata perajurit itu membuat wajang baginda raja dan sang ratu menjadi pucat.

"Sial, ternyata dugaan gadis itu benar! Cepat siapkan pasukan, kita akan mempertahankan Ibu Kota!"titah sang raja sembari meninggalkan sang ratu yang masing terdiam mematung.

"Yes, your Highness."ucap prajurit lalu berjalan mengekori sang raja.

"Sesuai dengan apa yang ku katakana kan sayang. Putra _**kita**_ baik-baik saja. Tapi, lain halnya putramu dengan wanita itu."ucap ratu memperlihatkan senyum licik dan merendahkan andalannya(?).

────•••────

Beberapa saat setelah Baginda Raja mengenakan jubah perangnya. Ia langsung beriap memimpin pasukan untuk mempertahakan Ibu Kota. Namun hal yang paling di sayangkan adalah raja lupa untuk mengevakuasi Ibu Kota dan sekitarnya ang akan di jadikan medan perang sehingga banyak korban dari warga sipil yang berjatuhan.

Setelah bersiap di posisi sebagai pemimpin peperangan Baginda Raja dapat melihat pasukan Kerajaan Filiann yang sudah bersiaga untuk melakukan penyerangan, dapat di lihatnya pula siapa pemimpin pasukan kerajaan yang akan di lawannya yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Pangeran dari kerajaan Filiann itu sendiri. Pangeran Edward Leons Midford. Pangeran yang di segani akan kemampuannya bermain pedang dan wajahnya yang tampan, perawakan yang tegap, berambut pirang dengan tatapan mata yang mengintimidasi setiap lawannya. Pangeran yang baru berusia 20 tahun (sama dengan Sebastian dan Claude) itu mengenakan baju perang baja dengan jubah putih kebanggannya, dua bilah pedang terpasang rapi di kedua sisi pinggangnya di tambah dengan seekor kuda putih yang menjadi tunggangannya membuat ia tambak gagah dan elegan.

"Pangeran Edward Midford! Berani-beraninya kau menyentuh wilayah kekuasanku."ucap raja berang.

"Baginda Raja Leviath, atau dulu bisa di panggil Pangeran Eclair. Kali akan ku pastikan kau dan kerajaanmu akan hancur!"jawab Pangeran Edward sinis.

"Bocah sepertimu bisa apa di medan perang hah!"

"Jangan hanya karena aku masih muda kau lalu meremehkanku. Harusnya kau sadar diri pak tua, kekuatanmu tidak sama seperti saat kau masih muda dulu. Sekali serang saja aku yakin aku pasti sudah tewas~!"

"Kau! Benar-benar bocah kurang ajar! Pasukan SERAAAANNNGGGGG!"

"Huh! Pasukan HANCURKAN MEREKAAAAA!"

Dan perang di Ibu Kota pun terjadi. Ternyata apa yang di katakana Pangeran Edward benar, kemapuan Raja Leviath sudah menurun drastic karena termakan usia. Ia cukup _**–sangat-**_ kewalahan menghadapi serangan-serangan yang di lakukan oleh pasukan kerajaan Filiann apalagi ia juga harus melindungi Ibu Kota agar tak jatuh ketangan pihak lawan.

**Aula Istana Kerajaan.**

Tampak seorang perajurit sedang berbicara dengan Ratu yang saat ini tengah menggenggam sebuah surat gulungan.

"Segera serahkan ini kepada Pangeran Calude yang ada di wilayah timur. Apapun yang terjadi ia harus segera mendapatkannya, kau harus memastikan pesan ini diterima langsung olehnya. Kau mengerti!?"ucap Ratu sembari menyerahkan surat itu kepada perajurit yang berada di depannya.

"Baik Yang Mulia Ratu."

"Bagus, lalu ini ada sedikit uang untuk biaya perjalananmu menuju timur, gunakan uang itu untuk keperluanmu di jalan. Anggap saja sebagai ongkos jalan. Kau mengerti!?"ucap ratu sembari memberikan sebuah kantung yang sepertinya didalamnya terdapat beberapa keeping uang.**mata uang di sini pakai koin semua**

"Hamba mengerti Yang Mulia, terima kasih banyak. Hamba mohon diri."ucapnya selagi tangannya mengambil kantong pemberian Ratu.

"Ya, pergilah."

"Permisi Yang Mulia."kata perajurit itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Ratu yang masih berada di dalam ruangan itu.

"Dengan begini, sudah dapat di pastikan siapa yang akan menjadi Raja berikutnya."ucap Ratu lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu menuju arah Istana Timur.

" **-Bab 7 selesai- " **


	8. Chapter 8

**OSHH,., udah lama gg update,.,hehehe,.,.gomenn minaaa,.,.  
,.karang aq dah upload 3 story sekaligussss,.,. semuga di terimaaa.,.  
,.koko,.ayo kita blas review.,.,  
**

**ca kun** ; .,urusan siapa yang jadi raja karang udah di jelasin koko,.,"kayaknya",., 5rb karakter?waahhh bisa gempor tangan n kepala terbakar neeehhh.,.heheheh,.,.,tpi thnks sarannya,.,

**michaelis yuki ; **singka amet =.=..,  
,.neeeneee,.,ayo buat akunnn,.,.,.biar kita bisa PM-PM'n,.,. XD

terus buat; **UzumakiKagari, fetwelve, voly ichi yama, orlyzara, Kim Victoria**

**,.aq udah bales lewat PM kan? klo ada yang blomm sorryy yaaaa,.,.,mungkin kelupaan,.,.  
**

**,.okkokoko,.,.naahhh,.,.silakan BACAAAA MINNNAAAAAAA  
**

**Bab 8 ;**

**Yang Selamat.**

**Sehari kemudian, di wilayah Hutan Timur.**

Seorang perajurit memacu kuda tunggangannya dengan kencang menembus lebatnya hutan wilayah timur. Dapat di pastikan arah yang di tujunya adalah perkemahan tempat Pangeran Claude berada. Tak beberapa lama kemudian akhirnya ia tiba di perkemahan itu, dengan segera ia turun dari kuda tungganganya dan berlari menghampiri Pangeran Claude yang tengah bersantai di bawah rerimbunan pohon di temani Alois di sampingnya yang sedang sibuk membaca buku yang entah apa itu.

"Pangeran Calude, hamba perajurit dari Ibu Kota datang kemari untuk menyerahkan pesan yang di titipkan Yang Mulia Baginda Ratu."ucap perajurit itu sambil berlutut dan menyerahkan sebuah gulungan pesan.

"Hemm, baiklah." -ucap Claude sambil mengambil gulungan pesan yang di berikan perajurit itu.- "kau boleh pergi"lanjutnya kemudian. Setelah perajurit itu menyingkir dari hadapannya Calude lalu membuka pesan itu perlahan.

"Apa yang di katakan Ratu, Calude?"tanya Alois penasaran.

"Ngg~ Ibu Kota saat ini di serang, kita di minta untuk segera kembali sesegera mungkin."

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan? Apakah kita akan meninggal tempat ini tanpa penjagaan atau kita bagi pasukan kita?"saran Alois.

"Kita bagi pasukan 60% tinggalkan di sini sementara sisanya ikut ke Ibu Kota. Kau atur saja pasukan yang mana yang akan ikut, aku mau beres-beres dulu."

"Baiklah."ucap Alois lalu meninggalkan Claude untuk mengatur pasukan yang akan di bawanya.

────•••────

"Pasukan 3,4 dan 5 segera bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke Ibu Kota bersama Pangeran. Sementara sisanya tetap bersiaga di sini hingga pemberitahuan lebih lanjut. Kita akan berangkat satu jam lagi jadi jangan lama."kata Alois memberi pengarahan kepada pasukan-pasukannya.

"Yer Sir."ucap seluruh pasukan serempak.

"Bagaimana? Sudah kau umumkan?"tanya Claude yang baru saja keluar dari tendanya.

"Ya, sudah. Aku katakana bahwa kita akan berangkat satu jam lagi, pasukan yang akan kita bawa adalah pasukan 3,4 dan 5."

"Baiklah, ayo kita ambil kudanya."

"Ya."

Satu jam kemudian sesuai dengan pengumuman yang di sampaikan oleh Alois seluruh pasukan yang dipilih telah siap berangkat menuju Ibu Kota sambil membawa beberapa bekal untuk di perjalanan karena jarak yang perlu di tempuh dari tempatnya berada hingga ke Ibu Kota adala satu hari penuh.**jarak ke utara lebih lama dan jauh**

"Baiklah. Kita berangkat sekarang."ucap Claude memberi aba-aba kepada pasukannya. Ia lalu memacu kuda coklat tunggangannya dengan kencang di ikuti Alois dan pasukannya di belakang.

** Sementara itu di Wilayah Utara.**

Satu hari telah berlalu sejak penyerangan yang di lakukan oleh pasukan kerajaan Leviath kepada pasukan kerajaan Filiann. Banyak korban jiwa yang berjatuhan, darah menggenang mengubah salju yang awalnya putih suci menjadi merah darah, tangisan jiwa-jiwa yang bergentayangan memohon bantuan dan belaskasihan para lawan.

Tak jauh dari tempat mayat-mayat itu berserakan, di tepi tebing curam yang dalam dan gelap. Tampak dua orang pemuda yang sedang bertarung dan seorang gadis _*setidaknya dari jauh terlihat begitu*_ yang tengah melawan seorang perajurit dari kerajaan Leviath. Pakaian mereka penuh dengan bercak dan noda darah, bagian tubuh mereka terluka, tersayat mengalirkan darah merah mewarnai salju yang putih.

Ciel. _Orang _yang berpenampilan layaknya seorang gadis itu terus melakukan manuver-manuver serangan kearah perajurit yang menjadi lawannya. Tangan mungilnya yang kurus memegang sebilah pedang hitam berhiaskan batu ruby yang entah kenapa menyala saat pedang itu bermandikan darah. Gaun hitam sutranya yang panjang berkibar-kibar seiring dengan pergerakannya, tak terlihat keraguan ataupun ketakutan di mata _sapphire_ gadis –_pemuda_- itu, yang ada hanya keinginan kuat untuk tetap hidup dan membunuh setiap orang yang hendak menyakitinya.

Tak jauh dari tempat Ciel, di dekat bibir jurang tampak dua orang pemuda sedang mengayunkan pedang mereka untuk saling menghancurkan satu sama lain. Keinginan bertahan hidup memenuhi pikiran mereka. tak sedikitpun mereka gentar akan kondisi sekitar mereka yang penuh mayat-mayat bergelimpangan. Sebastian, nama pangeran kerajaan Filiann itu harus bertahan dan berusaha mati-matian untuk bertahan dan mengalahkan Charles Grey, panglima dari kerajaan Leviath. Pakaian putih yang di kenalan oleh _Grey_ terlihat kontras dengan bercak-bercak darah yang menghiasi hampir seluruh tubuhnya.

Perlahan-lahan salju mulai turun kembali menyiramkan benda putih seringan kapas ke permukaan tanah merah tergenang darah. Hawa dingin menusuk tulang menjalar di tubuh para petarung kerajaan yang mengharapkan kemenangan. Tubuh yang sudah di gerakkan sejak 24 jam yang lalu tanpa henti mulai kehilangan kekuatannya, serangan-serangan yang di lontarkan mulai memelan, tangkisan-tangkisan yang di lalukannya mulai menghilanng ketahanannya. Kekuatan untuk menggerakkan kaki dan mengayun pedang yang berat mulai menghilang bersamaan dengan turunnya salju dan menurunnya suhu di wilayah utara itu.

"Kenapa pangeran Sebastian? Kenapa kekuatanmu menurun? Apa karena suhu tubuh yang menurun dan daya tahan tubuhmu terhadap wilayah utara yang lemah?"

"Hah.. tu-tup.. mulutmu hahh…. Grey hahhh…"kata Sebastian dengan nafas yang jauh dari kata normal, ia kembali melancarkan serangannya kearah Charles Grey tapi berhasil di tangkisnya sehingga membuat ia terlempar beberapa meter dari pinggir tebing.

"Kau yang tinggal di wilayah yang hangat takkan bisa bertarung dengan gesit di wilayah utara yang dingin walaupun kau adalah petarung yang handal di sana tapi disini kau tak lebih terlihat seperti seorang amatiran."ucap Grey sambil melancarkan serangan balik.

** _Di tempat Ciel_**

TTRRRAAANNGGGGGG

Dua pedang saling berbenturan dengan keinginan bertahan dan menyerang. Sebilah pedang hitam milik Ciel berhasil menembus pertahanan milik lawannya dan menorehkan luka dalam di dada lawan, darah merah hangat mengucur deras menyirami salju putih memunculkan aroma amis yang menyengat hidung.

"Mati kau manusia rendahan." Ujar Ciel sembari menusukkan pedang hitamnya ke kepala lawannya yang sudah sekarat di tanah. Mata _sapphire_-nya yang indah terlihat kosong, aura kegelapan menyelimuti tubuhnya membuat ia tampak sangat mengerikan.

**Ciel P.O.V**

TTRRRAAANNNGGGGGG

DEG…

Perasaan apa ini?

Tadi itu terdengar dari arah Sebastian berada. Jangan-jangan akan terjadi sesuatu padanya. Aku harus segera menolongnya!

**END Ciel P.O.V**

TTRRRAAANNNNGGGGG

Pedang Sebastian bertemu dengan pedang Grey, namun kekuatan Charles Grey jauh di atas Sebastian sehingga lagi-lagi ia terlontar kebelakang membuatnya tersungkur di tanah.

"Mati kau pangeran lemah!"ujar Grey menendang Sebastian lalu menebasnya dengan pedang.

**Sebastian P.O.V**

Akh!

Sial kekuatanku menurun, apa tak ada cara untuk mengalahkannya? Sial. Andaikan aku bisa lebih kuat darinya.

"Mati kau pangeran lemah!"

Ga-gawat dia akan membunuhku.

"Akh!"

Sial. Habislah sudah hidupku.

"SEBASTIAAAANNNNNNN!"

DEG.

"CI-CIEL! Jangan kemari!"

Terlambat, pedang itu sudah tak bisa di hindari lagi.

────•••────

Hangat.

Rasanya hangat. Bukankah di utara itu dingin? Atau jangan-jangan aku benar-benar sudah mati? Ku buka mataku perlahan. Hal yang pertama ku lihat adalah hitam. Lalu aku rasa ada seseorang yang merangkulku dari depan dan aku merasa tubuhku tak berpijak lagi di permukaan tanah. Tangan putih bak porselin ini, gaun sutra hitam yang lembut ini. Jangan-jangan…

"Ci-ciel!"

"Aku…. pasti akan selalu berasamamu Sebastian!"

Tersenyum, dia tersenyum.

Senyuman yang indah itu kenapa terlihat sangat menyedihkan? Dan seperti menahan pedih di hati?

**END Sebastian P.O.V**

**Ciel P.O.V**

"Aku…. pasti akan selalu bersamamu Sebastian!"ucapku lirih sambil tersenyum.

Senyum lembut pertama yang ku perlihatkan padanya, tapi sepertinya ia bisa menangkap rasa sakit yang tersirat dalam senyumku itu. Yah! Wajar saja ia bisa melihatnya, karena setelah ini kemunginan aku bertahan hidup tidaklah besar.

Perlahan sembari terus memeluk Sebastian agar tak lepas, aku memusatkan seluruh kekuatan yang ku miliki ke punggungku.

Sakit!

Rasanya sakit sekali. Seperti tercabik-cabik, dapat kurasakan luka cambukan yang dulu ku dapatkan terbuka lagi, meneteskan darah hitam yang merembes mewarnai punggungku.

BBRREEETTTTT…..

SRREEETTT… SRREEETTTT

Sayap hitam ku muncul dengan mencabik-cabik punggungku, menorehkan luka baru pada punggungku yang sudah penuh dengan goresan luka.

Nyeri.

Nyeri sekali dan juga sakit.

Setelah seluruh sayap hitamku terbentang sempurna, aku mulai mengepakkannya secara perlahan, walau aku harus menahan rasa sakit yang tak dapat ku ucapkan. Bibirku terkatup rapat menghalangi setiap teriakan dan rintihan kesakitan yang ingin ku keluarkan.

"Ukh."

**END Ciel P.O.V**

**Sebastian P.O.V**

BBRREEETTTTT…..

SRREEETTT… SRREEETTTT

Hitam.

Sayap hitam berlumuran darah itu muncul dari punggung putih Ciel. Darah hitam menetes pada beberapa bagian sayap hitam itu beberapa di antaranya berhasil mengenai wajahku. Setelah terbentang sepenuhnya sayap itu mulai bergerak perlahan lahan, darah hitam yang mengalir di permukaannya menetes terjatuh ke permukaan tanah yang berada jauh di bawahku.

Di bawahku?

Ahh~ benarjuga, aku saat ini sedang terbang.

Tunggu?

Terbang?

HUUAAAAA-AAA

TERBANG. AKU SEDANG TERBANG! BAGAI MANA INIIIIII!

"Ukh" kudengar Ciel mengeluarkan rintihan kecil dari bibir mungilnya, pasti sakit rasanya, walau aku tak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya saat ini tapi aku yakin sekali bahwa dia sedang kesakitan.

"Ci-ciel. Kau tidah apa-apa?"

"…"tak ada jawaban, ku tengadahkan kepalaku perlahan sambil sesekali mengucapkan namanya.

"Ciel? Ci-"

Merah. Mata _sappire _Ciel berwarna merah menyala. Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

Gyuutt

?. ku rasakan dekapan Ciel semakin erat. Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Apa ini salah satu kekuatan yang di milikinya?

"Mati! Kalian semua harus mati."bisik Ciel di telingaku. Perlahan aku merasakn aura dingin mencekam di susul dengan tekanan angin yang semakin meninggi.

"Iblis! Jadi kau seorang IBLIS!"

Suara itu? Suara Charles Grey. Sial aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Ciel mendekap tubuhku dengan erat hingga aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa selain hitam dari gaun yang di kenakannya.

WUUSSSSSS

Lagi-lagi aku merasakan tekanan angin di sekelilingku, tekanan yang sangat kuat hingga bisa membuatku merinding ketakutan.

"AARRGGGG!"

Itu erangan Grey. Ada apa sebenarnya ini?

"Daara (Angin Topan)."bisik Ciel pelan tapi masih dapat ku dengar di telingaku.

"HHUUUAAAAAA"terdengar lagi teriakan-teriakan kesakitan dari orang-orang yang ada di bawah sana, tak lama kemudian semuanya menjadi hening samar-samar ku cium bau amis yang menyengat indra penciumanku tak bisa ku bayangkan seberapa banyak darah yang tertumpah di bawah sana.

Perlahan-lahan kurasakan Ciel mulai menurunkan ketinggiannya hingga akhirnya ku rasakan kakiku berhasil menyentuh permukaan tanah.

Setelah aku berdiri dengan mantap di atas kakiku, ku pandangi ekspresi wajah Ciel yang telah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Maaf, Sebas. Aku tak bisa menolong yang lain selain dirimu."lirihnya, ekspresi wajahnya sangat tersiksa, air mata mengalir di pipinya menetes dan jatuh ke permukaan salju yang merah.

"Ciel? Kau ti-"

BRUUKKK

"Ci-ciel? Hei kau taka pa-apa? Bertahanlah!"

Lagi-lagi Ciel terluka untuk melindungiku. Dia jatuh tengkurap, sayap hitamnya tertutup masih meneteskan darah hitam,

SSREETTTTTTT

SSYYYUUUUTTTTT

Sayap hitam itu perlahan-lahan masuk kembali kedalam tubuh Ciel, erangan dan rintihan terucap di bibirnya yang mungil walaupun ia sudah kehilangan kesadarannya. Luka lagi-lagi tertoreh di kulit punggungnya yang mulus menambah deretan luka-luka yang tak ku ketahui penyebabnya.

Perlahan-lahan setelah aku menutupi(membalut) lukanya dengan kain seadanya aku lalu menggendongnya ala pengantin dan membawanya pergi dari tanah utara yang dingin dan penuh akan darah merah, tak jauh dari tempatku saat ini dapatku lihat banyak mayat-mayat bergelimpangan tak perduli itu dari pasukan kerajaan Filiann ataupun kerajaan Leviath, di antara mayat-mayat itu kulihat tubuh orang yang beberapa waktu lalu hampir membunuhku,, Earl Charles Grey.

**END Sebastian P.O.V**

────•••────

**Ibu Kota kerajaan Filiann.**

Sehari setelah penyerangan yang di lakukan oleh pasukan Leviath yang di pimpin oleh Pangeran Edward kondisi Ibu Kota sangat jauh dari kata baik. Banyak rumah-rumah penduduk yang hancur dan terbakar. Di sepanjang jalan-jalan kerajaan terdapat banyak mayat-mayat dari penduduk yang tak berdosa. Tak jauh dari pintu masuk Ibu Kota terlihat asap tebal yang membumbung tinggi ke angkasa. Mayat-mayat bergelimpangan dan darah merah berceceran di permukaan tanah.

TRAAAANNNGGGG

Suara dua bilah pedang berbenturan mengisi kesunyian yang mencekam di sekitar tempat itu. Seorang lelaki tua mengenakan lambang kerajaan Filiann tengah berhadapan dengan seorang pemuda yang mengenakan lambang kerajaan Leviath, mereka tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Raja Kerajaan Filiann dan Pangeran Edward dari kerajaan Leviath. Dapat di lihat siapa yang selama ini memimpin pertempuran ini dari kondisi fisik mereka.

"Sebaiknya kau menyerah saja Raja tua."ucap Edward sambil melancarkan serangan kepada Raja Filiann.

"hahh…. Tak semudah itu…. kau akan bisa mengalah….kanku Pangeran Edward. Butuh lebih dari 1.000 tahun….untuk kau melakukan….itu semu ukh.. uhuk…uhuk…."

"Benarkah? Padahal tak lama lagi kau akan mati di tanganku. Kau sombong juga ya Raja tua!"

"Ukh…. Berisik kau!"geram raja sembari melancarkan serangannya kearah Pangeran Edward yang tentunya berhasil di tangkisnya.

"Huuhhh Lemah kau. Hiaaahhhhhh…"sebuah sabetan pedang di lancarkan oleh Pangeran Edward dan berhasil melukai dada Raja Filiann.

"Akh. Uhukk…. Ohok…. Ohok…."luka yang di dapat oleh Raja Filiann cukup dalam hingga ia tersungkur ke tanah dan memuntahkan darah.

"Kau benar-benar lemah. MATILAH KAUUUUUU!"sekali lagi pedanng melayang kearah kepala Raja Filiann tak butuh banyak waktu untuk dapat memutuskan kepala itu dari badannya.

SYYUUUTTTTT

"AKH!" sebuah anak panah menancap di pergelangan tangan Pangeran Edward membuat pedang yang awalnya di genggamnya dengan kuat menjadi jatuh ke tanah.

"Cepat. Selamatkan Raja dan bunuh Pangeran itu!" teriak laki-laki yang memanah pergelangan tangan Pangeran Edward yang ternyata adalah Pangeran Claude yang sudah kembali dari Wilayah Timur.

**Calude P.O.V**

"Cla-Claude!? Kenapa- kau bisa a-da disini?"ucap Raja terpotong-potong.

"Ayah! Aku datang untuk menolongmu, bertahanlah!"ucapku begitu sampai di hadapan ayah, akupun langsung memangku tubuhnya yang terbaring di tanah sementara Alois ku perintahkan untuk melawan si Brengsek Edward yang telah melukai ayahku.

"Cla-claude? Kau- di-mana? Diman-a Seba-stian?"lirih ayah dalam dekapanku.

DEG.

"A-aku tak tahu! belum ada kabar apapun dari prajurit di Utara. Ayah harus bertahan bila ayah ingin mengetahui keadaanya."

"Ti-dak. Aku sud-ah tak kuat la-gihh. Ka-u haru-us menja-ga kaka-akmu."

"Ayah! Bertahanlah!"

"Ukh Aa- ohok… ohok…hhhh Cla-ude lin-dungi kera-jaan i-ni~~"

Hilang.

Hembusan nafas ayah hilang, denyut jantungnya…..

"A-ayah? Ayah!"ku panggil ayah terus menerus sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya tapi tak ada respon apapun. Ayah sudah MATI.

"A-ayah! AYYAAAHHHHHHHHH!"teriakku seperti orang kerasukan. Walaupun ayah tak pernah memberikan perhatiannya padaku tapi aku tetap sangat menyayangi ayah. Dia ayahku satu-satunya yang ku miliki. Takkan ku maafkan. TAKKAN KU MAAFKAAANNNN!

"BUNUHHH! BUNUH MEREKA SEMUAAAA!"

**END Claude P.O.V**

**Normal P.O.V**

"BUNUHHH! BUNUH MEREKA SEMUAAAA!"teriak Calude geram. Serempak seluruh pasukan kerajaan Filiann yang masih selamat langsung melakukan serangan kepada pasukan kerajaan Leviath.

"Sial! MUNDURR! Semua kita MUNDUURRRR!"teriak Edward memerintahkan seluuuh pasukan mereka untuk kembali ke kerajaan Leviath.

────•••────

**Beberapa hari setelah Penyerangan di Ibu Kota.**

Keadaan Kota hari ini masih sepi, seperti Kota mati, beberapa fasilitas kerajaan dan rumah-rumah penduduk yang rusak di biarkan terbengkalai begitu saja, tubuh-tubuh yang kehilangan nyawa telah di evakuasi tapi khusus untuk pasukan Leviath mayat-mayat mereka telah di buang ke sungai, laut dan jurang.

** Istana Kerajaan.**

Para Mentri tengah berkumpul di Aula Istan membicarakan langkah-langkah yang akan di ambil untuk menghadapi Kerajaan Leviath dan menentukan siapa penerus kerajaan berikutnya. Para Mentri itu terlihat cukup gelisah duduk di hadapan Sang Ratu yang tengah termenung di singgasananya di smapingnya terlihat Pangeran Calude yang berdiri di damping seorang anak lelaki manis beramut pirang (Alois).

"Menurutku satu-satunya yang pantas menggantikan posisi baginda Raja adalah Pangeran Claude."ucap seorang mentri.

"Tapi, Pangeran Sebastian adalah putra pertama dan sesuai tradisi putra pertama lah yang pantas menggantikan posisi Baginda Raja!"ucap Mentri di sisi lain.

"Tapi, sampai saat ini posisi keberadaan Pangeran Sebastian belum di ketahui, kita tak mungkin terus menunggunya kembali. Sekretaris Kerajaan apa Baginda Raja tak ada memberikan wasiat apapun?"tanya mentri yang lain kepada seorang wanita yang mengenakan pakaian serba merah.

"Ada. Tapi itu rahasia. Yangmulia Baginda Raja tak ingin seorangpun tahu sebelum perang benar-benar berakhir."ucap wanita merah itu.

"Tapi siapa yang akan memerintah untuk saat ini? Sampai saat ini perang terus terjadi dan belum ada jalan pemecahannya."ucap mentri di samping baginda Ratu.

"Untuk sementara Baginda Ratu lah yang akan memerintah hingga perang selesai, sesuai dengan teradisi sebelum-sebelumnya."ucap mentri merah itu lagi.

"Baginda Ratu, sudikah anda memerintah kerajaan untuk sementara sampai perang ini berakhir?"tanya mrntri tua di dekat sana.

"Bila itu keputusan kalian maka aku bersedia."ucap Ratu padahal aslinya dia sudah sangat senang.

'_Dengan begini, kemungkinan Putra ku Claude menjadi Raja sangatlah besar."_

" **-Bab 8 selesai- " **


	9. Chapter 9

Yoooo~~

'D balik lagi dengan fic A.T.W,,bagi yang penasaran apa gender Ciel, akan terjawab disini,,,lalu bagi yang bertanya-tanya kenapa Ciel bisa bersayap hitam juga akan di jawab diniiii….

Baikkk,.,.,.ayo kita balas reviewwww,.,.

UzumakiKagari : alasan aura hitam ciel dijelasin disini. Dia membunuh seluruh pasukan baik Filiann maupun Leviath,,yang sisa cuman Ciel n Sebby,., thank's dah review,.,

Fetwelve : alasan mata ciel biasa merah ada disini…. Elizabeth aq buat ooc biar seruuuuu~ thank's dah review,.,

Michaelis yuki : Ciel gg mati kok. Sejak awal si Ratu emang pengen Claude yang jadi Raja kannnn,, cuman untuk sementara posisinya dipegang si ratu dulu.. thank's dah review.,

Voly ichi yama : sebby lama kan gara-gara dia harus bertarung n jarak wilayah utara yang lebih jauh dari wilayah timur,,ok ni dah update kok…. thank's dah review,.,

Ca kun : ni dah update kok… thank's dah review,.,.

Okkk,.,.sekian balas review-nya ayo kita mulia bacaaa,.,.,.,.,.

**Bab 9;**

**Kegelapan**

Diantara gundukan salju putih, diantara ceceran darah merah, diantara hembusan udara dingin, dibawah langit hitam kelam dan diatas dataran putih beku, dimana kepastian antara hidup dan mati menjadi tanda tanya besar, terlihat sesosok bayangan hitam berjalan perlahan-lahan menuju arah selatan tepatnya menuju arah desa terdekat di daratan utara itu.

Sosok bayangan hitam yang tengah menantang maut itu adalah seorang pemuda yang tengah menggendong seseorang dipunggungnya, beberapa tetes darah gelap jatuh membasahi salju, mengubah warna putih yag suci menjadi hitam. Pemuda itu terus berjalan walau udara dingin menusuk tulang, walau tubuh terasa membeku tapi ia tetap tak mau menyerah, demi sosok yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Sebut saja pemuda nekat itu Sebastian, ya Sebastian Michael Machaelis Pangeran Negeri Filiann. Saat ini ia sedang berusaha menyelamatkan Ciel, malaikatnya yang telah berkali-kali menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Berhari-hari ia terus berjalan hingga akhirnya langit hitam terganti menjadi biru indah, tanah putih yang beku terganti dengan tanah kecoklatan hangat penuh kehidupan,. Ya, setelah berjalan kurang lebih 4 hari tanpa henti akhirnya ia tiba di desa terdekat.

Setelah menelusuri jalan setapak ia lalu menuju rumah pertama yang terlihat dengan tergesa-gesa berharap pemilik rumah itu bisa membantunya dan malaikatnya yang malang ini.

──── **Master 'D ────**

**CIEL P.O.V**

Tes….tes….tes….

Gelap….

Entah karena aku memang tidak bisa melihat atau tempat ini memang sangat gelap, yang kulihat hanya hitam tapi anehnya aku bisa melihat bagian tubuhku sendiri.

Tes…..tes….tes….

Suara air…

Dimana?

Tes….tes…tes,,,,

Ku ikuti naluriku mencari arah suara sumber air itu. Berjalan dalam kegelapan seperti ini membuat fikiranku kacau. Tak ada cahaya, tak ada hembusan angin, tak ada bau udara tapi entah kenapa semakin jauh aku berjalan aku merasa suhu ditempat ini semakin turun. Dapat kulihat embun yang muncul saat aku menghembuskan nafas.

Aneh. Aku bisa melihat hembusan nafasku dan tubuhku tapi disini sangat gelap atau jangan-jangan tempat ini hanya sebuah ruangan yang diwarnai hitam diseluruh bagiannya. Tapi kalau memang ini ruangan kenapa aku tidak menemukan dinding sebagai pembatasnya? Tempat ini seolah-olah di buat untuk membuatku tersesat dalam kegelapan yang tak nyata dan tak pasti kebenarannya.

Tes…tes…tes…

Saat kurasakan suara air itu berada di dekatku, aku segera mengedarkan pandangan tapi tak ada apapun disini, padahal mungkin aku akan bisa keluar dari tempat ini jika mengikuti sumber air yang terdengar itu.

Tes…tes…..tes….

Kurasakan ada sesuatu yang menetes di pipiku, fikiranku segera menyimpulkan bahwa yang menetes itu adalah air yang sedari tadi kucari, tapi ternyata aku salah. Saat ku usap cairan itu dengan tangan ku, yang terlihat hanyalah noda berwarna hitam.

Tes….tes…tes…

Lagi, cairan hitam itu menetes pada wajahku. Ragu aku menengadah dan yang kulihat berikutnya adalah sebuah pemandangan yang menyedihkan.

Sesosok berkulit putih porselen tanpa sehelai benangpun tengah dijerat oleh puluhan benang tipis di udara yang membuatnya tampak melayang. Kulitnya yang putih porselen tersayat puluhan benang yang membuatnya terluka dan mengelurakan cairan hitam yang mungkin itu darah, lalu kulihat pula di punggungnya dua pasang sayap hitam besar layaknya kelawar tengah terentang tapi tampak tak bisa digerakkan, sayap-sayap itu juga tampak terluka oleh benang-benang tipis itu.

Kupandangi sosok asing di depanku ini, rambut kelabunya yang sepertiku tampak pendek, di kedua telinganya tampak sebuah anting hitam polos dan kulihat pula tubuh itu sedik bergetar, tanganya yang terentang di udara tampak sedikit bergerak, kepalanya yang tertunduk membuatku sulit melihat seperti apa ekspresinya saat ini, tapi satu hal yang kuyakini dia sangat kesakitan.

"Hei…. Kau tak apa-apa?"tanyaku penasaran.

"…."tak ada jawaban darinya.

"Heii… kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Kau siapa? –eh perkenalkan namaku Ci-"

"Ciel. Namaku Ciel Vinc Phantomhive. Dirimu yang tertidur dalam kegelapan." Ucapnya sambil mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk.

DEG.

Wajahnya mirip tidak- wajahnya sama persis denganku. Mata biru shappire yang sedalam lautan tapi bagian matanya yang kanan tampak berwarna ungu dengan lambang pentagram di dalamnya. Tapi penampilannya ini….. dia itu laki-laki , jelas terlihat dari 'itu'-nya yang menggantung. Hei~ ingat kan dia itu tidak berbusana! Uhh~ focus Ciel, jangan berpikiran yang bukan-bukan.

"Kau berbohong kan! Aku ini Ciel Vinc Phantomhive! Jadi tak mung-"

"Taukah kau bahwa kau sebenarnya sudah mati?"ucap orang itu tenang memotong perkataanku

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Kau sudah lama mati Ciel, lama sekali. Bahkan sebelum kau terlahir di dunia."ucapnya seperti sedang berdongeng ekspresi wajahnya tampak lembut dan binar kepolosan terpancar dari matanya yang berbeda itu. "Saat kau masih berada dalam kandungan, kakamu telah membunuhmu. Kau pasti tahu malaikat tak boleh terlahir kembar karena bila itu sampai terjadi maka salah satu dari mereka akan mati atau jatuh kedalam kegelapan. Malaikat yang lahir kembarpun jumlahnya tak banyak karena malaikat yang harusnya lahir kembar itu telah membunuh kembarannya saat masih dalam bentuk janin, begitu pula dengan kakakmu."

"Tu-tunggu. Jadi kau mau bialang aku sebenarnya sudah mati? Lalu kenapa aku bisa tetap hidup?"

"Kau tahu, bersamaan dengan terbunuhnya kau oleh kakakmu, di _Dunia Bawah_ terjadi peperangan besar antara Kerajaan Utara dengan Kerajaan Selatan. Raja Kerajaan Utara yang merupakan pemimpin bangsa Vampire berhasil di kalahkan oleh Raja Kerajaan Selatan yang merupakan bangsa Werewolf. Dia memang di kalahkan tapi dia belum mati. Sebelum tubuhnya hancur sepenuhnya dia telah memisahkan diri dengan tubuh aslinya dan mencari tubuh baru dan tubuh itu adalah tubuhmu."

"A-apa!?"

"Jiwamu yang hampir musnah di tangan kakakmu menangis dan memohon-mohon agar diberi kesempatan untuk hidup, diberi kesempatan untuk menunjukkan bahwa kau layak untuk hidup. Maka Raja Utara yang saat itu juga sedang membutuhkan tubuh baru mengabulkan keinginanmu dengan syarat tertentu."

"Sya-syarat a-apa?"

"Raja Utara memberikanmu kesempatan hidup dengan syarat kelak bila kau telah mati kau harus rela menyerahkan tubuhmu padanya dan jiwamu harus menjadi milik kegelapan. Dan saat ini kau ada di ambang kematian untuk kedua kalinya."

"Be-berati aku akan-"

"Kau punya pilihan Ciel. Apakah kau ingin mati atau tetap hidup. Tapi tentu setelah ini hidupmu tak akan sama. Bila kau hidup maka kau akan menggunakan seluruh nyawa, jiwa dan kekuatan milik Raja Utara maka kaupun akan menjadi bagian utuh dari _Dunia Bawah_ tapi jika kau memilih mati kau akan jatuh dalam kegelapan dan tubuhmu akan menjadi milik Raja Utara. Jadi apa pilihanmu?"

Bingung. Itulah perasaanku kini. Bila aku mati tubuh ini akan jadi milik raja yang tak kuketahui bagaimana rupanya dan jiwaku akan jadi nilik kegelapan itu sama saja berarti aku adalah iblis seperti yang di katakana malaikat-malaikat busuk itu, tapi jika aku tetap hidup aku akan menjadi bagian dari penghuni _Dunia Bawah _yang berarti aku akan menjadi iblis juga. Apa yang harus aku lakukan!?

"Apa kau ingin mati Ciel? Melupakan kebencianmu dan jatuh kedalam kegelapan ditambah lagi meninggalkan sosok yang begitu membutuhknamu? Membiarkan kakakmu dan sekutunya memegang takdir seseorang seenaknya."

DEG

Benar. Kalau aku pergi, bagaimana dengan Sebastian? Siapa yang akan membantunya? Dan lagi aku sudah berjanji padanya. Alois yang memihak si Jidat Lebar itu pasti akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat Sebastian hancur. Aku tak mau! Cukup aku saja yang di hancurka oleh Alois.

"Bi-biarkan aku hidup!"ucapku dengan sedikit gemetar.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau memilih hidup? Untuk apa kau hidup? Bukakah tak ada satupun kaummu yang menginginkanmu tetap hidup!"

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku hamya ingin melindungi Sebastian, aku hanya ingin berada disisinya. Aku tak ingin Alois menyakitinya. Memang benar tak ada satupun kuamku yang menginginkanku hidup tapi Sebastian menginginkanku!"

"Apa kau akan tetap melakukankanya walau kau harus menjadi bagian dari kegelapan?"

"Aku tak perduli. Aku matipun akan tetap menjadi bagian dari kegelapan. Setidaknya bila aku hidup aku bisa melindungi Sebastian dan lagi aku tak mau tubuhku digunakan oleh orang yang tak kuketahui wujudnya."

"Walaupun kelak kau harus menggantikan posisi Raja di Utara?"

DEG

Menjadi Raja Kegelapan di Utara?

"YA! Apapun akan ku lakukan!"ucapku mantap.

"Ukh….khu…khu..khu…hu…hu…ha…hahahhahahahhahahahha."tawanya aneh membuat tubuhnya bergetar dan mebuat luka di tubuhnya bertabah dalam.

"A-apanya yang lucu!?"

"Kau, malaikat sepertimu demi seorang manusia- haha- rela menjadi bagian kegelapan- hahaha- lucu, lucu sekali."

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa jadi diam saja!"

"huhuhu- ukh- baiklah, kau akan mengabulkan permintaanmu."ucapnya lalu perlahan-lahan darah yang terjatuh di bawah tubuhnya bergerak seperti sulur dan mendekatiku. Menarik diriku menuju arahnya semakin dekat hingga aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya di tengkukku. Berdebar, entah karena takut atau gugup jantungku berdebar kencang.

"Hiduplah dalam kegelapan sayang. Kuserahkan seluruh jiwa, raga dan kekuatanku padamu. Dan gantikan aku memimpin kaumku yang masih tersisa di dunia ini. Jadilah Raja untukku."ucapnya pelan dan lembut menenangkan dan setelahnya yang kurasakan hanya rasa sakit terkoyak dan perih di tengkukku.

"Akh! AAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

Kurasakan suatu aliran kekuatan yang bergerak memaksa masuk kedalam tubuhku, membuat kepalaku pusing dan berkunang-kunang. Kurasakan suhu disekitarku semakin menurun membuat tubuhku yang bergetar kesakitan menjadi menggigil kedinginan sampai akhirnya aku tak dapat menahan rasa sakit dan dingin ini hingga kegelapan menelan kesadaranku.

"Kuserahkan hidupku sebagai Raja Utara padamu, sayang. Lalu balaskanlah dendammu."

**CIEL P.O.V END**

──── **Master 'D ────**

Tersadar dari tidurnya, hal pertama yang dirasakan oleh Ciel adalah rasa sakit yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya terutama di punggung. Masih jelas dalam ingatannya, punggung yang penuh luka itu tercabik-cabik saat sayap hitam besarnya muncul. Untuk pertama kali setelah bertahun-tahun sayapnya yang selama ini 'tertidur' dibangunkan, biasanya hanya menggunakan aura sayap itu untuk dapat melayang saja sudah sangat sakit, apalagi bila sayap itu benar-benar muncul?

Tentu kalian ingat saat Ciel pertama kali muncul di hadapan Sebastian lalu saat di Paviliun dan Hutan Utara, itu adalah aura sayapnya yang ia keluarkan baik secara sengaja atau tak sengaja. Hanya aura tipis dan kecil saja sudah sangat menyakitkan, lalu bagaimana dengan bentuknya yang nyata kini? Jelas saja Ciel merasa tersayat-sayat tubuhnya.

Hnnn~ ya, membahas sesutu yang disayat membuat Ciel teringat akan mimpinya itu. Pemuda yang mengaku sebagai Raja Utara kalan Vampire sekaligus dirinya yang tertidur dalam kegelapan. Perlahan disentuhnya lehernya yang terasa agak sakit dan keram ada jejak keringat yang mengelir disana.

"Ciel?" terdengar suara baritone dari dekat Ciel, perlahan dirasakannya sebuah tangan yang menyentuh keningnya.

"Sebas-tian?"

"Ciel, syukurlah demammu sudah turun."

"Sebas-tian, ini di-mana?"

"Kita masih ada di wilayah utara. Kua tak sadrakan diri selama empat hari karena demam. Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

"Aku baik-baik saja."ucap Ciel seraya bangun dari tidurnya hendak mengambil posisi duduk.

"Ciel? Rambutmu.."

"Eh?Ada apa Sebastian?"

"Rambutmu kenapa?"

"Rambut?" perlahan di sentuhnya rambut kelabunya yang halus itu, dari kepala lalu turun…turun..turun..tur-

Eh?

Kenapa rambutnya pendek? Kemana rambut panjangnya?

Selain itu dia juga merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya, ada sesuatu yang berubah. Perlahan ia bangun dan berjalan mendekati cermin yang ada dikamar itu. Tampak dipantulan cermin itu seorang pemuda berambut kelabu pendek dengan mata kelabunya yang berkilau indah, kulit yang putih porselen dan sesuatu yang menggunduk di bagian bawah perutnya. Panic, lalu Ciel mendekati Sebastian dan mendorong tubuh pemuda itu keluar ruangan setalahnya ditutupnya pintu ruangan itu rapat-rapat dan tentu saja tak lupa ia kunci.

"Ciel? Ciel kau kenapa? Buak pintunya!"teriak Sebastian dari luar, tapi tak di gubris oleh sosok malaikat yang saat ini tengah panic sendirian. Perlahan di rabanya seluruh tubuhnya mulai dari ujung rambut lalu turun ke leher, dada, perut, dan bagian bawah perutnya hingga tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang menggunduk disana.

"Bohong! Kenapa bisa?"teringat akan wajahnya yang terpantul dicermin membuat Ciel membayangkan sosok Raja Utara dalam mimpinya yang tentusaja membutanya mengerti akan kondisi tubuhnya.

"KENAPA BISA BEGINIIIIIIIII!"

Teriaknya frustasi. Yahh, siapapun pasti frustasi bila tubuhnya tiba-tiba berubah tanpa keinginannya. Ya, saat ini tubuh Ciel telah berubah, kini dia adalah seorang malaikat lelaki. Dia telah melewati masa 'Kedewasaannya' tanpa ia sadari dan pasti ini akibat dari kekutatan kegelapan milik Raja Utara itu.

"TTTIIIIDDDAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKK!"

──── **TBC ────**

**Akhirnya update juga setelah beberapa lama,,hehehehe,,,**

**Moga-moga masih ada yang menanti fic gaje ini yaaa,.,.**


	10. Chapter 10

Yoo minaaaaa~~~

,.chap 10 update,.ayoo bacaaa,., rivieww juga yaaaaaa,.

,.ok,.ayo kita balas review" yang masuk,.

fetwelve : dia sekarang laki-laki,.maksudnya masa kedewasan itu adalah masa dimana para malaikat berubah menuju gender pilihan mereka,.mau cwe atw cwo,. Thank's review nya yaaa,.

UzumakiKagari : masa ada percakapan kayak gitu o.O aq gg tahu,.sumpah,.niehh sesuai pesenanmu di chat fb aq upload deh,.

michaelis yuki : kesel mie? O.o ,.waaa,.,hebat,.,.ia karang udah jadi iblish,.kenapa bukan alois yang mati? Alois lebih kejam dari ciel,.ciel kan masih gg tahu apa" pas di dalam kandungan,.

Farenheit July : aku kan fujo,.udah pasti yaoi,.tapi ada 1 fic ku yang gg yaoi,.ini udah update kok,.

Hye Rin No Hyuuga : tahnk's dah review yaaa,.,

Okk,.minaa buat semua yang udah review yang bertanya" apa gender Ciel aq tegaskan klo Ciel itu cwo jadi ini fic YAOI,..

,.terimakasih buat yang dah review,.

,.nah silakan bacaaaa.,.

_**%" Angel Tears Wasted%**_

**.,.**

**By Louisia vi Duivel**

**(Sang Penyihir Waktu dan Dimensi)**

**.,.**

**Black Butler****© Yana Toboso**

**Pairing: Sebastian/Ciel, Claude/Alois**

"**talk"**

'**mind'**

**BAB 10;**

Sunyi. Tak ada satupun yang berbicara pada acara sarapan pagi ini. Penuh kecanggungan yang menekan. Sebastian yang tak tau harus berkata apa mengenai perubahan Ciel dan Ciel yang masih sibuk memikirkan keadaan tubuhnya. Sekarang Ciel telah mengganti gaun hitamnya dengan pakaian lelaki bangsawan berwarna biru. _*lihat pakaian Ciel saat berdansa dengan Lizzey di anime kuroshitsuji bagian 1 episode 3,,serba biru.*_

_Cekleck *anggap aja suara pintu dibuka*_

Seorang wanita berambut hitam dengan body yang aduhay muncul mendekati dua pemuda yang sedang menikmati acara sarapan sunyi-nya.

"Bagaimana sarapannya Sebas?"tanya wanita itu akrab sambil menyerahkan sekeranjang buah-buahan segar kepada Sebastian, sedangkan Ciel yang melihatnya hanya terdiam dengan penuh tandatanya.

"Masakanmu enak Beast."puji Sebastian kepada wanita berambut hitam itu.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah kau menyukainya. Mau tambah lagi?"

"Tidak, terimakasih."

Terasa di asingkan, itulah yang di rasakan Ciel sekarang. Ia tak bisa memasuki dunia yang tercipta antara Sebastian dan Beast.

"Aku selesai." Ucap Ciel lalu pergi meniggalkan Sebastian yang menatapnya dengan heran dan Beast yang memperlihatkan senyum kemenangan.

"Anak yang tidak sopan ya."ucap Beast setelah Ciel menghilang dari pandangan mereka. Perlahan tangannya mulai menyentuh pundak Sebastian dan dengan seenaknya memeluk Sebastian dari belakang. Sedangkan Sebastian yang sedang sibuk memikirkan kelakuan Ciel samasekali tak menyadari perbuatan Beast tersebut.

──── **Master 'D ────**

Dihutan dibelakang rumah tempat Sebastian dan Ciel menginap, tampak pemuda cantik berambut kelabu yang kita ketahui itu adalah Ciel tengah berjalan sendirian memasuki kedalaman hutan entah ia sadar atau tidak.

Kondisi hutan disini bisa dibilang cukup lebat, tak ada salju yang menutupi tanah walau udara di sekitarnya masih cukup dingin. Semak-semak tumbuh lebat dan ada pula beberapa yang berunga indah dan berduri.

Penasaran. Rasa ingin tahu Ciel muncul saat melihat mawar hutan berwarna putih yang tumbuh diantara semak belukar. Perlahan dipetiknya mawar indah itu agar tak terkena durinya, namun sayang karena letak mawar yang ada diantara dua batang penuh duri menyebabkan jari Cierl terluka dan meneteskan darah dan tanpa sengaja darah itu menetes mengenai mawar putih itu.

Terkejut. Perlahan-lahan warna mawar yang putih indah itu berubah menjadi kehitaman dan menyebar keseluruh bagian mawar di tangkai yang lainnya. Tampak seekor kupu-kupu cantik bersayap biru medekati salah satu mawar yang telah berwarna hitam itu tapi belum sempat kupu-kupu itu hinggap ia telah terjatuh ketanah tak bernyawa. Bukan hanya kupu-kupu itu tapi seluruh mahluk hidup yang menyentuh bagian tanaman mawar hitam itu menjadi mati.

"_Kau akan menjadi bagian dari kegelapan."_

Terngiang kembali kata-kata Raja Utara itu dalam pikiran Ciel. Dia kini telah menjadi bagian dari kegelapan, setetes darahnya bisa mejadi sumber kematian bagi seluruh kehidupan di muka bumi ini. Apakah ini yang ia harapkan selama ini? Menjadi sumber kematian dan di benci oleh semua mahluk yang bernyawa?

Tapi semua telah terlambat, seperti kata pepatah. _Nasi telah menjadi bubur_ ,sekuat apapun ia mencoba untuk menyangkalnya semua telah terjadi dan tak bisa di ulang kembali. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanya menjalaninya dengan lapang dada.

"_Gantikan aku memimpin kaumku yang masih tersisa di dunia ini."_

Lagi-lagi ia teringat kata-kata Raja Utara itu. Kaum yang tersisa, itu berarti ada beberapa kaumnya yang masih bertahan hidup dari peperangan beberapa tahun yang lalu dan masih menunggu kebangkitan Rajanya. Apakah ia akan mengumpulkan mahluk-mahluk itu? Tapi, apakah mahluk-mahluk itu mau menerimanya yang bukan Raja asli mereka?

Bingung akan semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya kembali memasuki hutan meninggalkan tanaman mawar hitam yang kelak akan menjadi sumber kematian seluruh mahluk hidup di desa itu. Karean mahluk yang mendapat darah iblis memiliki kekuatan untuk bertahan hidup yang tinggi dan kemampuan tumbuh yang besar. Semakin tanaman itu tumbuh maka semakin luas pula jangkauan racunnya menyebar hingga pada akhirnya seluruh bagian hutan akan di penuhi oleh tunas-tunas mawar hitam yang beracun.

Perlahan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki hutan akhirnya Ciel tiba ditepi sebuah sungai yang tak begitu besar dan berarus tenang. Banyak hewan-hewan yang hidup disekitas sungai itu tapi begitu Ciel muncul hewan-hewan itu langsung berlari ketakutan sepetinya insting mereka mengatakan bahwa predator terganas telah siap memangsa mereka.

Terpesona akan keindahan panorama sungai dan hutan yang sunyi dan tenang membuat Ciel tanpa sadar terlelap dibawah pohon yang rindang ditepi sungai. Perlahan dengan tenang ia menikmati suara-suara alam yang menjadi nyanyian tidurnya.

Terlelap dalam tidur indahnya (?) Ciel tidak menyadari kemunculan sosok hitam bersurai putih panjang dari kegelapan hutan di seberang sungai. Perlahan sosok itu berjalan kearah Ciel, menyeberangi sungai dengan berjalan di atasnya seolah-olah permukaan sungai itu sama padatnya dengan permukaan tanah.

Setibanya dihadapan Ciel sosok itu merendahkan tubuhnya menyamakan tingginya dengan Ciel. Perlahan tangan putih berkuku panjang mlik sosok itu terulur meraih dagu Ciel, menengadahkan wajah malaikat bersurai kelabu itu lalu dikecunya lembut bibir ranum nan menggoda miliknya.

"Khukhukhukhukhu…. Kau kembali Rajaku. Walau dengan jiwa yang berbeda aku akan tetap setia padamu." Ucap sosok itu setelah ciumannya, tangan putihnya mengelus lembut pipi Ciel lalu di kecupnya dahi Ciel.

"Tackky….." gumam Ciel dalam tidur tenangnya, seulas senyum lembut terpatri diwajah cantiknya. Sosok itu tersenyum –menyeringai- ketika mendengar gumamman sosok didepannya. Dengan perlahan ia dudukkan tubuhnya disisi Ciel lalu dirangkulnya pelan tubuh mungil itu. Sedangkan Ciel sendiri sedikit menggerakkan tubuhnya mencari posisi yang nyaman didalam dekapan sosok yang ia panggil 'Tackky' tersebut.

"Aku merindukanmu Rajaku."ucap 'Tackky lalu ikut terlelap dalam ketenangan hutan.

──── **Master 'D ────**

Semetara itu ditemapat kediaman Beast di sebuah kamar tampak dua sosok yang sedang bergelung di atas tempat tidur. Entah atas dasar apa laki-laki berambut raven itu bisa terbujuk rayuan Beast wanita cantik ber body aduhai itu.

Sebastian kini tampak sibuk sedang menciumi setiap centi leher jenjang Beast. Tangannya bergerak perlahan membuka kancing kemeja yang dikenakan Beast. Setelah terbuka, tangannya langsung menyelip kedalam lalu meremas pelan dada wanita itu.

"Hnngghhhh~ aakkhhh~~" erang wanita menahan nikamat dari remasan-remasan lembut Sebastian.

"Hmm~ kau suka?"tanyanya lalu menarik bra Beast ke bawah hingga ia bisa bebas meremas dan memilin sesuatu yang menegang di puncak dada Beast.

"Hnngghhh~~ Aakkhh i-iyaahh." Sebastian menyeringai.

"Hn~ baguslah." Jawabnya. Sebelah tangannya ikut sibuk, turun kebawah dan menyibak rok hitam ketat diatas lutu yang dikenakan Beast. Jarinya menggesek-gesek daerah kewanitaan Beast hingga terasa lembab membuat Beast megerang keras.

Kini mereka sibuk akan aktivitasnya. Tangan Sebastian perlahan menurunkan cd beast sampai ke paha dan jarinya mulia menghujam lorong hangat wanita itu.

"Haahhhhh~~ hyaahhhh~." Beast menjerit kecil saat jari Sebastian memasuki lorongnya membuatnya merasakan sakit dan nikmat secara bersamaan. Sebastian tersenyum puas, ia segera menambahkan jari telunjuk serta jari manisnyadan mulai bergerak zig-zag di dalam sana. Beast menjerit penuh kenikmatan. Peluh membasahi sekujur tubuhnya, tangannya meremas-remas seprai hingga tak terbentuk lagi.

Sebelah kaki Beast diangkat oleh sebatian menuju pundaknya membuat pemuda raven itu bisa leluasa mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Wanita itu mengigit bibirnya sabil memejamkan matanya erat saat jari-jari Sebastian berherak dibawah sana, menyentuh titik kelemahannya.

"Aaaggghhh nghhhhhh~" desahan beast terus megalun menambah semangat Sebastian. Perlahan ia menarik wajah Beast lalu melumat bibirnya penuh nafsu membuat wanita itu mengerang dalam ciumannya sedangkan tangannya mulai terkalung di leher Sebastian. Sebastian membuka resleting celananya dan membebaskan barangnya yang sudah menegang sedari tadi.

Sebastian mulai menyatukan dirinya dengan Beast, perlahan batangnya memasuki lorong Beast yang lembab dan hangat.

"Mmmmhhhh hhmmmhhhr~"desah Beast dalam ciumannya.

Setela beberapa lama berusaha, akhirnya benda itu masuk sepenuhnya di dalam lorong Beast. Wanita itu merasa dirinya 'penuh' oleh Sebastian. Sebasrian melepaskan ciumannya dan mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya maju-mundur 'mengacak' lorong Beast.

"Aaahhhh ahh ngghhh hngghhhh Sabas-aahhhh~" desah beast tak terkendali. Yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini hanyalah kenikmatan yang dirasakannya serta benda yang terus mengodoknya dengan keras.

Sebastian terus memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya sedangkan Beast mengerang dan mendesah setian titik terdalamnya tersentuh oleh barang Sebastian.

"Aaaaahh hngghhhh~ harder! Faster! Plea-shhh mo-reeehhnnnngghh~" Sebastian hanya menyeringai melihat wajah memerah Beast.

"Kau menikmatinya?" tanya Sebastian sambil meniupkan udara ke telinga Beast.

"Ha-aahhh~ i-iyaahhh~ nggghhhhh mo—moree pleaashhhhh~" Sebastian kembali tersenyum. Mempercepat in-outnya hingga Beast menjerit. Sentuhan akhir, Sebastian menahan tubuh beast sambil menariknya membuat batanya tertanam dalam ditubuh wanita itu.

"Aaaahhhh~ Sebaasshhh~"

"Hnngggg~" lenguh Sebastian merasakan nikamat saat sarinya keluar denagn bebas di dalam tubuh Beast. Perlahan ia baringkan tubuhnya disamping waita itu setelah mencabut miliknya terlenuh dahulu. Dalam pikiranya ia terus memikirkan langkah apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini sampai akhirnya ia terlelap dalam tidurnya menyusul Beast yang kelelahan.

──── **Master 'D ────**

Menjelang sore, Ciel tak kunjung kembali ke rumah Beast dan membuat Sebastian yang sudah sadar akan perbuatannya menjadi cemas. Beberapa menit sekali ia berjalan dari ruang tamu menuju halaman dan begitu seterusnya membuat Bieast heran.

"Kau kenapa Sebastian?" tanya Beast setelah kesabarannya habis melihat Sebastian mondar-mandir seperti cacing kepanasan.

"Ciel belum kembali."ujarnya pelan penuh rasa khawatir. Didudukkannya tubunya di sofa lalu ia gunakan sebelah tangannya untuk memijat pelipisnya yang terasa agak pusing.

"Kau jangan cemas begitu. Anak itu laki-laki, jadi pasti bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Nah ini, minumlah."ujar Beast lalu menyerahkan secangkir teh hangat kepada Sebastian.

"Tapi dia tak mengenali wilayah disini dengan baik." Lanjut Sebastian sambil mengambil the hangat yang di sodorkan Beast.

"Tenang saja. Wilayah disini tidak ada hewan buasnya kok."

"Hn" jawab Sebastian singkat, didalam hati ia tetap mencemaskan Ciel. Anak –malaikat- itu baru saja sembuh dan tersadar dari pingsannya setelah lima hari di tambah lagi sebelum ini Ciel bilang ia tidak memerlukan tidur. Rasanya pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi bila orang yang tak pernah tidur tiba-tiba malah pingsan. Hal itu lah yang membuat Sebastian cemas, ia takut Ciel tiba-tiba tak sadarkan diri di tempat yang tak ia ketahui.

Sebuah sentuhan dibahunya menyadarkan Sebastian dari lamunannya, tampak tangan Beast sedang berusaha memeluknya dari belakang namun segera Sebastian hentikan.

"Kenapa?"tanya Beast keberatan, kini ia berusaha mengalungkan tangannya.

"Aku tudak suka. Hentikan tindakanmu!"jawab Sebastian datar sambil terus berusaha menghentikan tangan Beast yang tambah berani menyentunya.

"Kenapa? Padahal tadi siang kau sukakan~"desahnya di telinga Sebastian berusaha memberikan sinyal-sinyal menggoda.

"Aku bilang hentikan! Tadi siang itu aku sedang tak sadarkan diri. Jadi sekarang hentikan tindakanmu itu!"bentak Sebastian mebuat Beast kesal dan mengurungksn niatnya.

'Cih, mudah-mudahan dia tersesat di hutan dan takkan kembali lagi.' Inner Beast penuh benci. Ia lalu berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat makan malam.

──── **Master 'D ────**

Mendekati waktu makan malam Ciel tak juga kunjung datang sebastian memutuskan untuk mencarinya di sekitar desa ini. Namus ketika ia hendak bersiap-siap tredengar suara ketukan dari pintu depan.

Tok…tok…tok…

Sebelum Beast membuka pintu Sebastian sudah lebih cepat berada di sana untuk membukanya. Perlahan pintu itu terbuka berharap yang datang adalah Ciel dan ternyata benar namun dengan keadaan yang sedikit berbeda dan juga tidak sendirian.

Seorang laki-laki berambut putih panjang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam sedang menggendong Ciel ala pengantin, sedangkan Cielnya sendiri tampak sedang terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sebastian waspada melihat keadaan Ciel yang tampak tanpa pertahanan satupun.

"Hihihihihi. Akan ku perkenalkan diriku nanti. Tapi sekarang sebaiknya bawa Ciel masuk terlebih dahulu, udara dingin tidak baik untuk tubuhnya saat ini." Ujar sosok itu. Dengan agak berat hati akhirnya Sebastian mengizinkan orang itu masuk dan membawa Ciel ke kamarnya yang diikuti oleh Sebastian di belakang.

Sesampainya di kamar, segera saja orang itu merebahkan Ciel di atas tempat tidur. Namun tampaknya Ciel tidak mau membiarkan orang itu pergi karena sebelah tangannya memegang pakaian yang di kenakan oranng itu dengan erat. Berusaha dengan sedikit lebih keras sosok bersurai putih itu berusaha melepaskan genggaman Ciel dari kain pakaiannya namun sepertinya hal itu malah membuat Ciel terbangun.

"Eng~"lenguhan kecil saat ia membuka mata sapphire indanghanya, sedikit menggosok matanya ia mulai bangkit dari tidurnya dan terduduk di atas ranjang. "Sebastian?"ujarnya heran akan kehadiran si pemuda raven disana, lalu ia susuri lagi isi ruangan itu dan berakhir pada sosok disampingnya. "Tackky~" ujarnya manja lalu memeluk sosok di sampingnya dengan erat.

"Halo, Master." Jawab sosok dalam pelukan Ciel itu sambil mengusap perlahan surai kelabu miliknya. Sedangkan Sebastian yang emlihat hal itu hanya bisa terdiam penuh tanda tanya akan kehadiran sosok misterius yang tampak begitu dekat dengan malaikat kelabu-_nya_

Tok..tok..tok…

Suara pintu diketuk terdengar dari arah belakang mereka. Tampak Beast yang tengah mengenakan celemek putih datang dengan senyum menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Makan malam sudah siap. Ayo, kita makan dulu."ajak wanita itu lembut dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Hn. Ayo Ciel, anda juga." Ajak Sebastian walau sebenarnya tidak iklas mengajak sosok misterius tersebut.

──── **Master 'D ────**

Di meja makan, tampak telah tersedia beberapa hidangan lezat buatan Beast mulai dari sup ayam, ayam goreng dan semua olahan ayam lainnya. _#maklum autor cuman suka makan ayam#_

Ketenangan adalah perinsip mereka dalam menikmati makanan walau tak jarang sebatian melirik Ciel yang tengah menyantam makanannya dan sosok asing yang sedari tadi tampak sibuk melayani Ciel, sedangkan Ciel sepertinya sudah terbiasa.

Usai menyantap dessert akhirnya Sebastian mulai buka suara hendak mengintrogasi Ciel dan sosok asing itu.

"Ciel, kau dari mana saja? Aku sudah pernah memerintahkanmu untuk tidak pergi tanpa pamitkan!" Uajar Sebastian dengan marah.

"Aku hanya sedang jalan-jalan."jawab Ciel ketus. Semua orang yang ada di sekitar mereka tampak tegang terutama Beast.

"Harusnya kau beritahu aku dulu." Bentaknya lagi yang membuat urat kemarahan pada diri Ciel muncul. Anak bersurai kelabu itu bangkit dari duduknya dan menghadap Sebastian dengan wajah penuh emosi.

"Oh! Maafkan hamba yang mulian pangeran. Berikutnya pasti tidak akan hamba lakukan lagi." Ujarnya sambil membungkuk hormat kata-katanya penuh dengan sindiran.

_BRAKKK _suara meja di gerbrak (?) Sebastian.

"Kau! Aku ti-"

"Jangan atur aku seperti aku ini mahluk lemah yang mudah terluka. Sadarlah, kaulah yang seharusnya berada dalam posisi itu. Sedikit saja kau lengah maka kau akan mati. Kau mengerti Pangeran manja." Sindir Ciel penuh emosi lalu pergi dari ruangan itu diikuti sosok yang di panggil 'Tackky tersebut.

"Sial!" umpat Sebastian lalu ikut meninggalkan ruangan menuju arah kamarnya untuk menenangkan pikiran.

──── **Master 'D **

"Takky, bisa kau jelaskan berapa jumlah kaum kita yang masih bertahan?" tanya Ciel saat sedang menyusuri hutan, tampaknya ia akan menuju sungai tempat ia tertidur tadi siang. Cahaya bulan purama memberikan sedikit penerangan redup di dasar hutan itu samar-samar tampak beberapa tunas bunga mawar hitam tumbuh perlahan dan menyerap cahaya bulan serta mengeluarkan bau bagaikan kematian.

"Hihihihihi….. Tidak cukup banyak tapi kita bisa meminta bantuan Lady 'D untuk memberikan kita pasukan tambahan." Jelas 'Tackky yang berjalan di belakang Ciel. "Memang anda berencana melakukan apa Master?"

"Ingin membalaskan Kekalahanku dan Kematianku yang pertama." Ujarnya penuh dendam, aura hitam pekat mengerikan keluar dari tubuhnya dan mata sappire indahnya berubah menjadi warna ruby menyala dengan pupil vertical. "Beri tahu Lady 'D bahwa aku masih hidup, minta dia memberikan separu pasukannya untuk membantuku berperang dan kumpulkan semua kaum kita segera. Periksa keadaan Istana Utara dan selidiki kelemahan Bangsa Wherewolf sialan itu."lanjut Ciel setelah ia tiba di tepi sungai tujuannya, kemudian ia mendudukkan dirinya di bawah batang pohon tempat ia tertidur kemarin siang.

"Yes, My Lord." Ujar sosok itu lalu pergi menghilang meninggalkan Ciel yang mulai terlelap dalam kegelapan. "Undertaker~" desahnya perlahan.

**TBC**

**,.ok,.sekian fic untuk kali ini,.buat yang lama nunggu sory yaaaa,.**

,.semoga bisa terpuaskan dengan yang satu ini,.

,.akhir kata,.

**REVIIIEEEWWWWW PLLLEEAAASSSSSSSS~~~~~~~~~~~**


	11. Chapter 11

_yoo minaaaaa~~ soryyy karena lama gg update,.aq lagi kena virus cuci ulang inspirasi,.semua ide mentok gg tau mau di lanjutin kayak gmana,.,.  
,.tapi aq gg ada niat buat bikin nie ff jadi Discontenue kok,.,.aq masih pengen nista'n Seby,.  
buat yang masih setia menunggu, thank's berat yaaa,.,_

_hemmm,.adakah diantara para reader atw autor yang membaca ff ku ini yang masih setia membaca kelanjutan manga Kuroshitsuji?_

_habis,,aq sejak nonton black butler yang pertama n kedua jadi gg ngikutin Kuroshitsuji lagi,.tapi klo baca ff mah pasti tetap di lakukan,.heheh,.  
,.okk,.sekarang kita balas revie para reader sekalian./_

_Yan Akuma; thank's udah mau baca cerita gila ku ini.,hehe,.,Yupp,.Tacky itu sie Undertaker,.,dia jadi pelayan/kakitangan/orang-mahluk-kepercayaan Ciel_

_fetwelve; wherewolf yang kumaksud itu ya werewolf,.aq salah ketik,.,tanganku kepeleset.,.hehe,.gommennn~~ Lady 'D itu karakter luar,.,yahh anggap aj hasratku untuk masuk dalam cerita yang ku buat sendiri ini,.,hehehe,.,_

_UzumakiKagari; Yuuppp.,.,Sie Raja Utara itu dari duli emang manja ma tacky,.,setelah jiwa Ciel menyatu dg raja utara,,ingatanya pun juga akan menyetu tapi gg lengkap,.singkatnya Cirel tau masa" hidup raja utara tapi cuman beberapa aj,.,._

_Sung Rae In ; ciel dingin karena suatu perasaan di hatinya yang menggangu,.nie karang Seby masih OTW ke kerajaannya cuman kayaknya Dewi Fortuna lagi main kucing"n ma dia,.hheheheh_

_devilojoshi ; thank's dah mau baca cerita abal ku.,.,niatnya memang bikin scan TackyCiel kok.,tapi masih ragu,.hehehehe_

_Ayumi Kurosawa ; thank's berat reviewnyaaaa,.,memang niat bakal ada cinta segi 3 antara SebyCielTacky tapi masih rencana,.,tenang,.beast bakal kena hukuman dari Ciel walau secara gg langsung kok,._

_michaelis yuki ; agak maksa yaa? hehe habis aku blom berpengalaman buat lemon tapi sering baca lemon yang hott,.,.yang berikutnya aku usahakan lagi deh,.,thank's pendapatnya,.,_

_Vipris ; nie karang udah update,.tapi sory gg bisa kilat yaa,.,hehe,.,thank's reviewnyaaa,._

_Noir-Alvarez ; aq emang rada bingung n lupa sama nama kerajaannya #padahal ff sendiri =="# seby gg lama kok munculnya,.,thank's dah mau baca n review yaa,._

_shikakukouki777 ; aq juga bakal bikin seby cemburu kok,.,buktinya aku munculkan tokoh seme yang keberadaannya sangat dekat dengan ciel #lirik cwo cekikikan gg jelas di pojok ruangan#_

_Couphie ; Claude can emang licik #siap" kabur dari sie faustus# sie Alois cuman belum memperlihatkan kemampuannya kok,.sie seby kena obat dari beast.,.#entah aku jelasin apa gg bagian itu di chap sebelumnya#_

_ .Micha007 ; ralat "Puppy eyes no jutsu" itu punyanya si Kiba,.klo naru punyanya "Fox Eyes no Jutsu" yang jelas disini bakan jadi ribeeettttt,.,saking ribetnya aku jadi bingung mau buat kelanjutannya kayak gmana,._

_okkkk,.,thank's berat buat yang reader yang udah baca n review,.,n tentunya masih menunggu nie cerita abal,.,hehe,.,,.okk sekarang selamat membaca,.,._

**%" Angel Tears Wasted%**

.,.

**By Louisia vi Duivel**

(Sang Penyihir Waktu dan Dimensi)

.,.

Black Butler© Yana Toboso

Pairing: Sebastian/Ciel, Claude/Alois

"talk"

'mind'

warn: ooc, abal, typo, yaoi dll

Ciel, Alois, Undertaker; ribuan tahun

tokoh iblis lain : ribuan tahun.

Sebastian ; 18 tahun

Claude ; 17 tahun

Ratu Elizabeth ; 40 tahun

-SEKUTU-

Sehari setelah pertengkaran itu Ciel tak kunjung kembali ke rumah Beast, Sebastian yang cemas sudah berkali-kali ingin mencarinya tapi di halangi oleh Beast.

Saat ini, Ciel tengah beristirahat lebih tepatnya terbaring di sebuah kastil tua di dekat pegunungan utara yang terlapisi salju. Apa alasan dia di sana?

Mengumpulkan bidak-bidak mungkin.

Dalam ruangan yang temaram dan luas yang dipenuhi dengan bunga mawar hitam yang didapat dari pekarangan kastil itu Ciel terbaring, sibuk memikirkan hal yang tak bisa ia lupakan, mengenai apa yang ia lihat ketika terakhir kali bangun dari tidurnya di rumah Beast. Ia melihat samar-samar sebuah kilasan masalalu yang mungkin terjadi beberapa jam sebelumnya. Walau hanya setengah tapi Ciel tahu jelas kenangan apa yang terlihat di sana. Bercinta. Jelas dalam penglihatanya, sosok Sebastian yang tengah bercinta dengan wanita itu dan entah atas dasar apa Ciel merasa sakit di dadannya. Ini pertama kalinya Ciel merasakan hal seperti ini, baik dia maupun Raja Utara belum pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya. Kenapa ia bisa mengetahui mengenai masa lalu Raja Utara? Itu karena entah sejak kapan ia merasa bahwa masa lalu Raja Utara itu adalah masa lalunya sendiri. Seolah menjelaskan bahwa dirinya lah Raja Utara itu sendiri bukannya pengganti Raja Utara.

Tok…tok..tok..

Ketukan pelan terdengar dan menyadarkan Ciel dari lamunannya, perlahan ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan terduduk di atas ranjang King size-nya.

"Masuk." Ujar Ciel pelan tapi tentu bisa di dengar oleh mahluk yang berada didepan kamar sana.

Perlahan pintu terbuka tanpa menimbulkan suara. Sesosok lelaki berambit putih panjang datang membawa nampan yang berisi makanan.

"Makan siang anda My Lord." Ujar sosok itu yang ternyata 'Tackky mendorong masuk troly dengan makan siang dan beberapa cemilan.

"Undertaker-" ujar Ciel pelan memanggil sosok yang ternyata nama asli dari 'Tackky.

"Ya. My Lord?" jawab Undertaker sambil menghidangkan makan siang di meja dekat Ciel tertidur.

"Berikan aku data seluruh kaum kita yang tersisa secepatnya. Aku tunggu hingga makan siang ini selesai." Ujar Ciel tegas dan penuh wibawa memperlihatkan kekuatannya sebagai seorang Raja dari Utara.

"Yes, your Highness. hihhihihi" ujar Undertaker lalu menghilang dari hadapan Ciel.

Selama kepergian Undertaker, Ciel tampak menyantap makan siangnya dengan tenang. Terkadang ia merasa bingung mengenai eksistensinya saat ini. Apakah ia tetap seorang malaikat atau ia merupakan salah satu dari ribuan jenis Iblis di dunia ini.

Setahunya, iblis dan malaikat tak bisa**-perlu-** memakan makanan manusia, mereka juga tak perlu tidur. Tubuh mereka memerlukan sumber makanan yang berbeda dengan manusia, tapi kenapa saat Undertaker menghidangkan makanan manusia ini padanya ia tampak biasa saja dan malah menikmati hidangan ini walau jujur ia merasa makanan ini tidak ada rasanya dalam artian hambar.

Bertepatan dengan habisnya makanan yang di sajikan oleh Undertaker, terdenar ketukan halus dari arah pintu.

_Tok…tok…tok…_

"Masuk."ujar Ciel sambil sedikit membersihkan sisa makanan yang menempel di wajahnya. Tak lama kemudian, sosok laki-laki bersurai putih yang kita kenal sebagai 'Tackky a.k.a Undertaker masuk membawa sebuah gulungan kertas yang diikat dengan pita hitam tak lupa sebuah mawar hitam turut terikat di dalamnya

"Hamba tadi sudah meminta bantuan pada Lady D. Beliau memberikan surat ini kepada anda Yangmulia." Ujar Undertaer seraya menyerahkan surat gulungan itu yang langsung di buka oleh Ciel sementara dirinya membersihkan meja dari alat-alat bekas Ciel. Terlihat deretan tulisan rapi dengan tinta merah kehitaman seperti darah yang mengering tercetak diatas kertas kekuningan, tak lupa ukiran sulur bunga mawar membingkai surat itu disisinya, membuat surat itu tampak elegan dan terlihat berkelas.

"_**To ; King of North**_

_**.,.**_

_**Aku senang mendengar kau baik-baik saja di dunia manusia.**_

_**Aku minta maaf karena tak bisa membantumu dalam penyerangan beberapa tahun yang lalu itu.**_

_**Saat itu aku sedang berada dalam kondisi yang tak memungkinkan untuk bertarung.**_

_**Kau pasti tahu sendiri bagaimana keadaan tubuhku inikan!?**_

_**.,.**_

_**Aku dengar dari Undertaker kau membutuhkan bantuan dalam rencana merebut dan membangkitkan kembali kerajaanmu.**_

_**Aku dengan senang hati akan membantumu.**_

_**Akan aku kirimkan orang-orang terbaik yang kumiliki dan tentunya mereka dapat dipercaya.**_

_**.,.**_

_**Baiklah, kurasa cukup sampai disini dulu.**_

_**Bila kau membutuhkan bantuan lagi, jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk meminta padaku.**_

_**Kau sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri.**_

_**Jadi, aku tunggu surat undangan perayaan berdirinya kembali Kerajaan Utara.**_

_**Sampai jumapa.**_

_**.,.**_

_**Salam sayang ; Lady D"**_

Begitulah isi surat dari 'Lady D' yang tentunya mambuat Ciel merasa senang. Diserahkannya kembali surat itu kepada Undertaker yang langsung ia simpan disalam kantong jubahnya.

"Lalu, berapa jumlah kaum kita yang tersisa?"tanya Ciel kemudian setelah menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi yang empuk.

"Ada beberapa kaum kita yang selamat, kebanyakan mereka adalah kelas 'Outcast'. Tampaknya setelah kita di serang bangsa Werewolf, mahluk-mahluk rendahan itu menjadi tebebas dan lepas control. Banyak dari mereka menyerang manusia dan mengakibatkan banyak kerugian bagi pihak mortal tersebut. Yang berikutnya adalah kelas _'Alter'_. Karena banyak kelas 'Slave' yang kehilangan 'Tuan' –nya. Itu otomatis membuat mereka berubah menjadi 'Alter.' Ada beberapa dari dari kelas 'Sleve' yang kehilangan 'Tuan'-nya lebih memilih untuk mati sehingga jumlah mereka menjadi menyusut. Lalu untuk kelas 'Origin sendiri jumlahnya tak banyak yang dapat hamba temukan. Kemungkinan mereka memilih bersembunyi atau menjalani hidup baru mereka dan berbaur dengan manusia mengingat kelebihan-kelebihan yang dimiliki kelas 'Origin' tersebut-"

"Berbaur dengan manusia? Apa ada mahluk kegelapa yang bisa melakukan itu?"tanya Ciel heran karena menurut buku yang ia baca dulu saat di dunia langit, kaum iblis tak pernah bisa berkeliaran di siang hari maupun berbaur dengan manusia.

"Hihihihi. Jangan bilang anda lupa dengan ras anda Yangmulia. Jangan bilang pula bila anda lupa dari kelas apa anda berasal, hihihiihi"

"A-aku tahu, bila aku ini adalah Vampire tapi aku tak begitu ingat dengan kelas-kelas yang ada pada ras ini."

"Hihihi, sepertinya ini akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Tapi ketahuilah, anda adalah Vampire kelas 'Origin' satu-satunya yang diakui sebagai Raja oleh Lady D, dan anda adalah Vampire 'Origin' satu-satunya yang paling berkuasa di dunia bawah. Hihiiihihi."

"Aku di akui oleh Lady D? memangnya Lady D itu sehebat itu kah?"

"Hihihi, Lady D adalah Vampire bangsawan tapi bukan Vampire. Beliau adalah kelas 'Salvation', kelas yang keberadaannya bisa diterima didua dunia tanpa merusak keseimbangan dunia itu sendiri. Namun justru kelas itulah yang paling mengerikan. Hihihihi." Jelas Undertaker.

"Lalu, berapa jumlah 'Salvation' yang tersisa?"

"Sejak awal jumlah Salvation memang sedikit, bahkan lebih sedikit daripada Origin, dan mereka semua kini menjadi bagian dari kelompok Lady D. Beliau juga memiliki beberapa kelas Origin dari yang paling bangsawan sampai yang biasa. Tentu mereka semua kuat dan juga setia pada Lady D, jadi sulit meminta mereka untuk memihak kita kecuali kita mendapatkan izin dari 'Tuan' mereka dalam kasus ini 'Tuan' mereka adalah Lady D sendiri. Tapi kita beruntung, 'Wanita' itu mau membantu kita, jadi kemungkinan kita menang sangatlah besar. Hihihi."

"Baiklah aku mengerti. Tugasmu berikutnya adalah pergi ke ibukota dan laporkan padaku selengkap mungkin terutama rencana-rencana yang kemungkinan akan di lakukan oleh Ratu beserta putranya." Ujar Ciel bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju jendela memperhatikan butiran salju yang jatuh perlahan dari langit gelap, menumpuk di atas tanah mengubah warna coklat menjadi putih beku.

"Hihihii~ kalau boleh hamba tahu. apa alasa anda memerintahkan hamba melakukan tugas itu Yangmulia? Apakah anda masih memperdulikan manusia itu?"ujar Undertaker yang berdiri tepat di belakang Ciel dengan wajah penuh kecurigaan.

"Kau keberatan akan tugas yang ku berikan Undertaker!?" tanya Ciel pelan tapi dapat terlihat aura kegelapan yang penuh akan rasa tidak suka keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Hihihihi~ hamba hanya ingin tahu yangmulia."

"Alois Vinch Phantomhive. Kau tau siapa dia?"

"Hihihih! Ya, hamba tahu Yangmulia. Menurut kabar angin yang hamba dengar. Dia adalah malaikat kesayangan God of East, si pak tua Tanaka. Dia adalah anak dari Vincent Phantomhive dan Rachel Phantomhive, dia juga merupakan kakak anda di masa anda sebagai malaikat di Negeri Langit. Apa hamba benar?"

"Hn. Lalu?"

"Hihihi~ kabar terakhir yang hamba dengar adalah Alois di perintahkan turun ke dunia untuk membasmi kaum Iblis yang melakukan kekacauan di dunia dengan code name ; Alois Tracy. Dan kemungkinan besar kaum Iblis itu adalah kaum kita yang mengacau karena kehilangan kendali dari 'si pengendali'."

"Kau benar. Oleh karena itu aku ingin kau memantau Ibu Kota karena Alois sekarang ada si Istana dan membantu pihak Ratu dan putranya untuk merebut kekuasaan di Istana. Apapun yang di rencanakan oleh Alois, pasti akan aku gagalkan. Selain itu, aku takkan membiarkan dia seenaknya membunuh kaum ku. Jadi, lakukan peritahku Tacky!"

"hihihiii~ baiklah Yangmulia. Hamba permisi." Ujar sosok itu lalu menghilang dari hadapan Ciel meninggalkan beberapa helai bulu burung gagak yang jatuh di atas lantai. Sementara Ciel kembali memandangi salju yang turun perlahan di luar sana.

―――_**Lady **__**'D**__**―――**_

Di tengah hutan cemara yang lebat yang di tutupi oleh tumpukan salju, tampak seorang pemuda yang tengah berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju arah selatan. Seingatnya beberapa jam yang lalu ia masih berjalan di tengah hutan yang tak begitu lebat dan penuh pepohonan hujau dan tanah kecoklatan yang hangat. Tapi kenapa ia sekarang bisa terjebak di dalam hutan yang lebat di tambah lagi saat ini tengah terjadi badai salju?

Panggil saja pemuda yang tersesat itu Sebastian. Untuk yang kedua kalinya dia harus terjebak dalam badai salju, bedanya saat ini ia tengah sendirian tanpa malaikat penyelamatnya,

Masih jelas dalam ingatan Sebastian, kira-kira dua hari yang lalu ia telah membuat Ciel –malaikat_nya_- marah dan pergi-kabur- tanpa di ketahui keberadaannya hingga sekarang. Setelah kepergian Ciel itu, ia telah merenung dan mengetahui letak kesalahannya. Dia tak seharusnya berkata kasar dan mengatur malaikat itu, ia telah berjanji takkan mengekangnya seperti yang ia lakukan pada bawahan-bawahannya yang lainnya karena Ciel bukanlah bawahannya. Setelah menunggu selama dua hari dan Ciel tak kunjung kembali, ia lalu memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan kembali sambil menanyakan keberadaan Ciel di perjalanan kepada orang-orang yang di temuinya. Tapi, jangankan menanyakan informasi mengenai Ciel, dia bahkan tak menemukan satu orangpun yang bisa di tanyakan hingga saat ini.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan keadaan Beast?

Saat ini wanita itu tengah menjalani keseharianya dengan normal dan sambil berharap bahwa ia akan mengandung anak Sebastian yang akan bisa mengantarnya memasuki istana. Tapi tampaknya takkan berjalan dengan lancar. Karena saat ini Beat sedang memetik buah-buahan di hutan belakang rumah dan tepat di dekatnya terdapat tunas baru bunga mawar hitam 'milik' Ciel.

―――_**Lady **__**'D**__**―――**_

Di Ibukota kerajaan Leviath, tepatnya di dalam Ballroom Istana tempat singgasana Raja berada tampak seorang wanita dengan Rambut pirangnya yang ikal dan mata shappire terangnnya tengah menduduki singgasana Raja di saksikan oleh para Mentri dan yang lainnya. Di sampingnya tampak seorang pemuda bermata _gold_ dan berkacamata tengah berdiri di temani dengan seorang pemuda berparas manis berambut pirang pendek dengan mata shappirenya.

"Yang mulia, kami menunggu titah anda untuk menghadapi perang dengan kerajaan Filiann." Ucap Demiann, seorang lelaki paruh baya.

"Aku tahu. untuk sementara ini kalian perketat penjagaan di perbatasan kerajaan dan siap siagakan pasukan di masin-masing pintu masuk ibukota. Lalu siapkan beberapa pasukan untuk mencari Pangeran Sebastian di wilayah utara. Claude, kau kuberikan wewenang khusu untuk melaksanakan tugas itu. Semua keputusan nantinya ada di tanganmu. Kau mengerti!?"

"Mengerti ibunda."

Usai seluruh perintah telah di sampaikan Ratu pun pergi dari Ballroom istana di ikuti oleh Claude, Alois dan para dayang di belakangnya.

―――_**Lady **__**'D**__**―――**_

Malam hari yang di terangi oleh sinar bulan purnama tanpa ada satupun mega yang menghalangi. Disebuah kamar yang merupakan salah satu bagian dari Istana Timur, kamar yang di dominasi warna emas itu tampak temaram karena hanya di terangi cahaya bulan yang masuk dari jendela yang tak tertutup tirai. Tampak diatas ranjang king size yang terlihat berantakan sesosok lelaki berambut hitam tengah terbaring tanpa sehelai benangpun menutupi tubuhnya. Disekitar tempatnya berbaring tampak jejak-jejak basah cairan yang berbau 'khas' yang dapat menjelaskan kejadian apa yang terjadi sebelumnya di ruangan itu.

Sementara itu, di dekat jendela tampak sesosok pemuda brambut blonde dengan mata shappire cerahnya tengah memandangi bulan yang sedang bersinar terang. Tangannya memeluk erat tubuhnya sendiri yang tak berbusana dan penuh bercak merah. Beberapa tetes cairan mencurigakan tampak keluar dari bagian selangkangan belakangnya yang akhirnya jatuh ke lantai.

"Bagaimana Hannah?"ujar sosok pemuda pirang tersebut pada ruangan yang sunyi.

"Sesuai dengan rencana. **Arakhne* **setuju memberikan kita bantuan tapi sebagai gantinya, ia menginginkan jantung Raja Utara sebagai imbalannya." Jawab seorang wanita bergulit kecoklatan berambut putih panjang dengan mata biru gelap berpendarnya yang tiba-tiba muncul dari kegelapan di sudut ruangan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan 'Anjing-anjing bulan purnama' itu?"

"Mereka sepertinya tidak mau memihak anda maupun lawan anda Danna-sama. Mereka lebih memilih berdiri sendiri dan menguasai dunia kegelapan sendirian tanpa campur tangan bangsa lain."

"Khukhukhukhu~ mereka kira diri mereka cukup kuat untuk bisa melawanku? Tapi, mungkin lain ceritanya jika yang mereka lawan itu antek-antek Raja Utara." Ujar Alois-pemuda berambut pirang itu- sambil menempelkan telapak tangan kanannya di kaca jendela seolah-olah hendak menggapai bulan di luar sana.

"Hamba dengar bahwa pihak Raja Utara berhasil mendapatkan bantuan dari Lady 'D."

_Prakkk._

Terdengar suara retakan dikaca tempat Alois menempelkan telapak tangannya. Jelas sekali dia tidak suka dengan laporan yang dibawakan oleh bawahannya itu.

"Maafkan hamba Danna-sama."ujar Hannah sembari membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam.

"Hemm~ Lady 'D ya? Aku pernah dengar cerita-cerita dongeng mengerikan tentang aksi kekejamannya dimasa lalu. Siapa sangka mahluk seperti dia benar-benar ada di dunia ini dan tersembunyi didalam kegelapan sanpai-sampai para malaikat tak dapat menemukannya dan mengira bahwa dia hanyalah bagian dari dongeng pengantar tidur atau penambah semangat."

"Kisah kekejaman Lady 'D memang menjadi cerita turun temurun bagi kaum Iblis, tapi hamba tidak tahu bahwa cerita itu akan sampai ke wilayah Dunia langit, Danna-sama."

"Ahh~ itu hanya cerita dongeng yang ada di perpustakaan asrama calon malaikat penjaga, hanya untuk penambah semangat bagi para calon penjaga yang hampir kehilangan semangat juangnya. Jadi cerita mengenai 'wanita' itu benar-benar nyata?"

"Ya, Danna-sama."

"Juga tentang penyerangan yang dulu pernah dilakukan kaum Exorcist ke Dunia Kegelapan dan berhasil di tahlukkan 'wanita' itu sendirian hanya dengan berbekal sebilah _katana_?"

"Ya, Danna-sama. Itu adalah legenda yang diceritakan turun temurun dari seluruh kaum iblis kepada anak-anaknya. Legenda tentang iblis yang menyelamatkan Dunia Kegelapan dengan membantai seluruh pasukan Exorcist hanya dengan berbekal sebuah _katana_ hitam."

"Lalu, kenapa keberadaannya selama ini tak diketahui? Harusnya dialah yang menjadi Raja di Dunia Kegelapan kan?"

"Hamba kurang tahu Danna-sama. Tapi menurut isu yang hamba dengar. Beliau tak tertarik akan kekuasaan dan lagi hamba dengar sejak pembantaian itu berakhir tubuh beliau mengalami penurunan kondisi karena banyaknya mantra-mantra suci dan sebagainya mengenai tubuhnya. Jadi kemungkinan bahwa beliau selama ini memulihkan kekuatannya sangatlah besar."

"Jadi, kenapa sekarang 'dia' malah muncul dan memberikan dukungan kepada Raja Utara itu?"

"Lady 'D dan Raja Utara berasal dari satu ras, Danna-sama."

"Ras apa?"

"Ras Vampire, Danna-sama."

"Hehh! Para Lintah ternyata. Mengenai Arakhne, kenapa mahluk itu menginginkan jantung Raja Utara?"

"Keabadian dan Kekuatan besar. Di katakana dalam buku kumpulan sihir hitam. Siapapun mahluk yang berhasil memakan jantung keturunan inti para Raja Utara, mereka akan memiliki kekuatan besar sebagai penguasa Dunia Kegelapan dan Dunia manusia juga memiliki keabadian yang dapat menandingi keabadian **Tiga Dunia***."

"Dan Arakhne menginginkan itu. Hemmm~ menguasai Dunia Kegelapan sih boleh saja tapi hanya satu orang yang boleh menguasai Dunia Langit dan Dunia Manusia, yaitu aku."

"Tapi, kita terlanjur berjanji memberikan jantung Raja Utara padanya bila kita berhasil, Danna-sama."

"Janji kan bisa di ingkari hemm~?"

"Kaum iblis tak boleh dan tak bisa mengingkari janji yang di buat oleh sesama iblis. Itu adalah etika yang di anut seluruh kaum iblis di dunia ini."

"Yang iblis itu kan kau dan bawahanmu, bukan aku. jadi aku berbohong pada iblis pun tak masalah."ujar Alois sambil menyeringai yang dapat di lihat jelas oleh Hannah dari pantulan kaca.

"Kalau boleh hamba tahu. apa sebenarnya tujuan atau keinginan anada Danna-sama?"tanya Hannah sopan, takut-takut membuat majikannya murka.

"Menguasai Dunia Langit dan secara tidak langsung juga akan berpengaruh pada Dunia Manusia."

"Hanya itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Ciel kakakku terjebak di dunia busuk ini, dan aku ingin dia menderita seumur hidupnya. Aku akan menguasai Dunia Langit dan menjadikan Ciel sebagai buronan yang telah menghianati kaum Malaikat dengan bersekutu dengan iblis. Lalu akan ku buat keberadaan Ciel di tolak oleh seluruh mahluk di Tiga Dunia. Khukhukhukhu~ dia akan merasakan balasanku karena telah berani terlahir ke dunia dan berani menghalangiku untuk menjadi satu-satunya yang di lahirkan."

"Jadi, semua berjalan sesuai dengan rencana anda, Danna-sama?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Termasuk penyerangan para monster ke Dunia Langit beberapa ribu tahun yang lalu."

_**-flasback-**_

Di sebuah kamar mandi di kediaman seorang malaikat yang merupakan teman dari Alios, tampak Alois tengah berbicara sendirian di ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana Hannah? Apa kau sudah menyiapakan iblis-iblis rendahan itu di pintu gerbang utama Dunia Langit?" ujar pemuda berambut blonde yang kita kenal dengan Alois pada sebuah cermin kecil berbentuk bulat di tangannya.

"Ya, Danna-sama. Mahluk-mahluk itu telah bersiap di posisinya, mereka tinggall menunggu perintah dari anda. Bagaimana dengan penjagaan di pihak sana Danna-sama?" terdengar suara seorang wanita dari arah cermin di genggaman Alois yang tampaknya itu adalah suara Hannah dari sebrang cermin.

"Hemm~ tenang saja, mereka sudah melemah karena mantara yang aku berikan pada mereka secara diam-diam siang tadi. Aku sudah memberikan sihir pada gerbang utama, serangan dari mahluk-mahluk itu pasti bisa dengan mudah menghancurkan gerbang itu."

"Apa itu takkan membahayakan posisi anda, Danna-sama?"

"Tenang saja, sihir yang ku gunuakan tidak akan mudah di lacak, karena itu sihir tingkat tinggi yang aku pelajari dari buku-buku di perpustakaan rahasia milik ayahku."

"Baiklah, sesuai rencana mereka akan menyerang beberapa menit lagi, Danna-sama."

"Hnn~ kau urus sisanya Hannah."

"Baik Danna-sama."setelah kalimat itu selesai terucap, Alois segera membanting cermin itu ke lantai dan pecah berkeping-keping selanjutnya melebur menjadi debu.

"Bukti telah di hapuskan."ujar Alois dibarengi dengan seringai licik di wajahnya. "Ciel, kali ini akan ku pastikan kau akan mati." Lanjutnya lalu mulai melangkah menuju ruang tamu kediaman temannya. Tepat dengan sampainya Alois di ruang tamu kediaman temannya Lonceng pertanda bahaya di pusat Kota berbunyi dengan kencang.

_**-end flashback- **_

**Alois P.O.V**

Aku kira malam itu dia akan mati di mangsa monster-monster itu, tapi nyatanya dia berhasil melawan dengan kekuatan yang tak aku ketahui sumbernya. Yang pasti itu bukanlah kekuatan kaum Malaikat, tak ada satupun malaikat yang bisa membunuh secara membabi buta seperti itu, dan lagi saat itu matanya berwarna merah menyala layaknya mata kaum iblis. Huhh~ mau dia mati atau tidak saat itu, yang penting saat ini akan ku pastikan kau akan mati Ciel, mungkin bersama dengan Pangeran Manja majikanmu itu. Khukhukhukhu

**Alois P.O.V end**

"Kau boleh pergi Hannah. Kabari aku perkembangan Dunia Kegelapan besok malam pada waktu yang sama."ujar Alois lalu berjalan perlahan menuju tempat tidur dan membaringkan tubuhnya di sisi Claude yang tengah tertidur pulas.

"Baik Danna-sama." Ujar Hannah lalu menghilang di telan kegelapan setelah menyelimuti tubuh Alois yang tertidur terlebih dahulu.

_**-TBC-**_

_**A/N;**_

_****Okk minaaa,.,gmana"? banyak typo? hehe maklum aku manusia yanng banyak punya salah,._

_okk aku akan menjelaskan beberapa hal mengenai Ras Vampire yang aku pake_

**Origin**, nih vampire Tingkatannya paling atas._ Origin_ yang (mungkin) diambil dari bahasa inggris, _Original_, yang berarti _Asli_. Vampire Origin ini adal Vampire dengan keturunan darah asli vampire. Tanpa diubah / meminum darah. Ayah dan Ibu Vampire Origin ini juga berdarah Origin / Asli. Vampire Origin mempunyai keistimewaan, yaitu mempunyai kekuatan fisik layaknya _Manusia Serigala_ ataupun _Yetti_. Badeanya, Vampire Origin lebih kuat dari manusia serigala, tapi manusia serigala memiliki indera dan kecepatan yang melebihi Vampire Origin. Berbeda dengan Yetti, yang lebih kuat dari Vampire Origin, tetapi lebih bodoh dan lambat. Intinya, mereka sangat mengandalkan kekuatan fisik. Vampire Origin bisa keluar disiang hari. Tapi sebagai bayarannya, kekuatan_nya_ akan turun drastis jika mereka keluar pada siang hari. Jika mereka lapar, cukup dengan memakan roti, daging atau apapun seperti yang dimakan oleh manusia biasa seperti kita. Tapi meskipun mereka makan dan kenyang, mereka tidak mendapat nutrisi dari makanan tersebut. Mereka hanya bisa mendapatkan nutrisi dari darah manusia**Slave**, ditingkat kedua diduduki oleh _Vampire Slave_. Slave dalam bahasa inggris yang berarti _Budak_ ini adalah manusia yang berubah menjadi vampire karena meminum darah vampire. Karena mereka adalah _budak, _maka selamanya mereka tidak pernah membantah masternya. Master Vampire Slave adalah Vampire Origin yang memberikan darahnya untuk para Slave. Slave tidak bisa hidup dibawah sinar matahari seperti para Origin karena pada dasarnya mereka sebenarnya sudah mati. Kekuatan fisiknya juga jauh lebih lemah dari para Origin.**Alter**, ditingkat ketiga diduduki oleh _Vampire Alter. Alter _yang masih dalam bahasa inggris berarti _Mengubah_. Alter berawal dari Vampire Slave, yang lalu kehilangan masternya. Jika sebuah Slave kehilangan Masternya karena mati dengan sebab apapun, Slave itu akan menjadi Alter. Alter akan kehilangan arah karena kehilangan masternya. Kemungkinan Slave jika ditinggal masternya ada 2. Pertama Slave itu akan bunuh diri menyusul Masternya. Ke-2 dia akan menjadi Alter, dan menjadi Vampire yang bebas. Saat menjadi Alter ingatannya ketika mereka masih menjadi manusia akan berangsur Alter tetap saja tidak bisa menjadi sekuat Origin.**Outcast**, tingkat terakhir adalah _Vampire Outcast. Outcast_ yang masih juga dalam bahasa inggris berarti _Orang Buangan. _Vampire jenis ini adalah manusia yang berubah menjadi Vampire karena sebuah sihir, kutukan, dsb. Karena itu mereka menjadi Vampire yang lebih tidak sempurna ketimbang Slave / Alter. Mereka tidak bisa terkena sinar matahari. Dan mereka paling parah dalam hal darah, mereka sangat haus darah. Dan mereka akan kehilangan rasa hausnya jika mereka sudah puas meminum darah segar. Jadi readers berhati2 lah pada Vampire yang satu ini, hihihi :[**Salvation**, mengapa Salvation bukan Vampire di tingkat terakhir? Karena Salvation tidak ada dalam semua tingkatan Vampire. _Salvation _yang berarti _Keselamatan _(masih dalam bahasa inggris juga). _Salvation _adalah Vampire yang hampir sama dengan _Origin_. Vampire Salvation ini biasanya tidak mengubah manusia menjadi vampire kalo tidak terpaksa. Artinya dia bisa tetap minum darah manusia tetapi manusia itu bisa menjadi vampire atau tidak itu tergantung dari Salvationnya sendiri. Dia vampire yang meminum darah manusia secukupnya tapi bisa juga minum darah hewan. Seandainya darah vampire ini di berikan kepada manusia yang kehilangan darah seperti kecelakaan, dsb. Manusia tersebut harus menunggu selama 17 tahun untuk menentukan apakah dia akan mati atau berubah menjadi vampire jenis _Salvation_

_nahhh,.,ada beberapa di cerita yang kemampuannya aku tambah sedikit jadi sory klo gg sesuai kehendak kalian yaaa,.,_

_Lalu **Arakhne**; tau kan mitologi yunani tentang cwe yang sombong akan kemampuannya dalam menyulam dan menantang Athena untuk menyulam? kain tenun hasik buatannya memang indah tapi gambar yang ada di tenunan itu sangat tidak sopan dan membuat Athena murka,.jadilah athena menyentuh dahi Arakhne dan membuat tuh cewe menyesal dan malu, saking malunya dia jadi bunuh diri.,Athe yang ngeliat Arakhne mati tergantung pun kasian sampei akhirnya dia berkata _

_"HIiduplah! wahai gadis penuh dosa! Camkan pelajaran ini, dan kau serta keturunanmu akan terus bergantung dan melanjutkan apa yang biasa engkau lakukan!"_

_Wujud Arakhne perlahan berubah. Tubuhnya mengecil dan menjadi seekor hewan yang kita kenal dengan sebutan laba-laba, untuk terus menenun selama hidupnya._

_nahhh.,.jadi itu udah bakal jadi gambaran seperti apa anak buah arakhne nanti,._

_okk,.segitu dulu yaa,.,_

_READ N REVIEW PLEASSEEEEE,.klo bisa tambahan ide buat cerita kenjutannya,.heheh.,_


	12. Chapter 12

**yoo minaaaaa~~**

**hari nie aq upload ATW chap 12 nehhh,.,hummm,.,nie ffn kayaknya bakal panjang banget ceritanya.,aq aj blom tau bakal gimana akhirnya hehehehe,.,.jadi musti nunggu inspirasi datang heheeh,.**

**okk,.ayo kita balas reviewww~**

**fetwelve ; makan jantung Ciel,.,heheh.,.Raja Utara kan emang kuat,.,kekutannya itu bikin banyak yg iri,.,.**

**Yan Akuma ; yupp,.,nie aq udah update kokkk,.,.,banyak banget yang pengen sie beast mati,.,hehehehe**

**Noir-Alvarez ; jenis-jenis vampirenya aq cari reverens di google.,.aq juga suka metologi yunani,.,makanya aku ambil beberapa jenis monsternya,.,hehehe,.,klo ad yg salah tolong di maklumi yaaa,.,**

**michaelis yuki; nie hari nie adegan claudealois gg di sensor wkwkwk,.,. ia untuk sementara sie seby gg muncul,.,heheh**

** .Micha007 ; beast bukan hanya bakal ke guguran tapi juga mati nyahahahahahahahahah #ketawa setan# ok lupakan =="**

**hummm,.,.,akhir" ini aku terserang insom nia.,.,tidur jam 3 pagi bangun jam 9 pagi,.,alhasil kepala pusing hehe,.,yang pentung tetep bisa inspirasi,.,.okk,.,aq gg maiu banyak bacot.,silakan bacaaaa~~**

**%" Angel Tears Wasted%**

**.,.**

**By Louisia vi Duivel**

**(Sang Penyihir Waktu dan Dimensi)**

**.,.**

**Black Butler© Yana Toboso**

**Pairing: Sebastian/Ciel, Claude/Alois**

"**talk"**

'**mind'**

**BAB 12**

Ditengah tumpukan salju yang tebal, laki-laki itu terus menggerakkan kaki-kakinya. Melangkah terhuyung-huyung berusaha bertahan hidup dalam neraka dingin beku dan berharap datangnya pertolongan dari siapapun dan apapun yang ada di dunia ini.

Pemuda itu, yang kita kenal sebagai Sebastian Michel Michaelis, pangeran kedua dari kerajaan Leviath. Kini pangeran yang malang itu harus terjebak dalam keadaan tak jelas apakah ia sudah mati atau belum. Tubuh yang melangkah perlahan dalam badai salju itu sudah tak bisa merasakan sakit dan dingin. Hanya tekad yang membuat tubuh 'beku' itu terus melangkah. Tekad untuk terus hidup dan menemukan 'malaikat-nya' yang telah ia khianati, malaikat yang telah beberapa kali melindungi nyawanya, malaikat yang telah memberikan arti sebuah hidup yang baru bagi dirinya yang telah kehilangan harapan sejak kepergian ibunda tercintanya. Malaikatnya yang hanya satu-satunya dia miliki, malaikat dengan surai kelabu dan batu sapphire indah menghias keindahan rupanya. Maliakatnya, Ciel Vinc Phantomhive.

Langkah pelannya terhenti begitu ia melihat sebuah bangunan megah layaknya kastil-kastil tua berdiri kokoh didepannya. Tinggi menjulang hingga ia takbisa melihat ujung tertingggi dari bangunan tersebut.

Dengan langkah gontai ia mendekati bangunan megah itu hingga ia akhirnya berdiri didepan sebuah pintu kayu yang besarnya melebihi pintu gerbang Istananya di ibukota. Dengan susah payah dia mengetuk pintu kayu besar itu, menghasilkan bunyi ketukan pelan yang bahkan di kalahkan oleh suara hembusan angin dingin.

Tak bisa menahan beban tubuhnya yang mungkin kini sudah memeku ia lalu terjatuh tepat didepan pintu kayu besar itu. Matanya perlahan terpejam, nafasnya mulai terputus-putus. Perlahan sebelum kegelapan menjemputnya ia menggumamkan nama malaikat tercintanya yang kini entah dimana sambil berharap orang yang ada di dalam bangunan megah itu mendengar ketukan pelannya.

—―—**Lady 'D—―—**

Disebuah kastil tua di pegunungan bersalju yang lain tampak Ciel, malaikat yang kini telah menjadi bagian dari kegelapan tengah membaca sebuah laporan yang dikirim oleh Undertaker dari ibu kota di depan meja kerjanya, terlihat di sampingnya seorang pemuda berkacamata kotak dengan ambut piranng dan aksen hitam di bagian bawahnya, Ronald Knox.

"Your Highnesss, hari ini hamba telah menyiapkan Fortnum and Mason's Darjeling tea dan juga Apple and Raisin deep pie. Sialakan menikmati." Ujar sosok Ronald yang kini telah menghidangkan sepotong kue pie dan sedang menuangkan secangkir teh lalu meletakkannya di meja didepan Ciel.

"Hmm~" gumam Ciel sambil tetap membaca laporan dari Undertaker serta sesekali mengesap teh yang telah dihidangkan Ronald.

"_jadi begitu. Claude diberi wewenang khusus oleh Ratu untuk mencari Sebastian yang sampai kini keberadaannya belum diketahui. Apa mungkin dia masih ada di rumah wanita itu?"_ iner Ciel ketika membaca laporang dari Undertaker.

"Ronald."

"Ya Yang Mulia?"

"Panggil William Spare kemari segera." Ujar Ciel meletakkan kertas laporan dimeja dan melahap kue yang telah sedari tadi terhidang di depannya.

"Yes, Your Highness." Ujar Ronald lalu berjalan meninggalkan Ciel mencari sosok 'William Spare' yang mungkin saat ini tengah berada di tempat persembunyiannya – perpustakaan.

Beberapa lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu di ketuk yang megusik waktu makan siang Ciel.

"Masuk."ujranya tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya. Setelahnya tampak Ronald datang bersaa seorang lelaki berambut hitam klimis di sisir rapi dengan kaca mata bertengger di wajahnya,William Spare.

"Hamba menghadap, Your Highness?"hormat William di depan meja tempat Ciel tengah makan.

"Hmm~ William, aku perintahkan kau untuk mencari keberadaan Sebastian Michael Michaelis sesegera mungkin lalu laporkan padaku. Setelahnya aku ingin kau menemui Gorgon bersaudara dan minta mereka untuk bekerja sama dengan kita. Kau paham?"ujar Ciel memerintahkan William sambil ytrus menikmati secangkir the di depannya.

"Yes Your Highness. Tapi, apa alasan anda meminta bantuan Iblis melata itu yang Mulia?"tanya William samnil membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sebenarnya tak ada yang salah.

"Arakhne. Kau tahu siapa dia kan?"tanya Ciel menghentikan kegiatannya dan meletakkan cangkir tehnya kembali keatas meja.

"Ya, dia adalah iblis yang menentang anda dan menginginkan kematian anda, Yang Mulia."

"Kau juga tahu siapa yang paling tepan untuk melawannya kan?"dengan senyum manis terukir diwajahnya dan kedua tangan terjalin di atasmeja ia berbicara, senyum yang seolah-olah tengah menikmati sebuah permainan.

"Aa~ ya, hamba paham sekarang. Baiklah bila begitu hamba akan melaksanakan tugas ini segera."

"Ya, pergilah."ujar Ciel sambil memejamkan mata dan kembali menikmati teh yang telah disiapkan kembali oleh Ronald.

"Yes, Your Highness."dan William pun menghilang dengan menyisakan beberapa helai bulu sayap hitam.

—―—**Lady 'D—―—**

Sementara itu di ibukota, tepatnya di sebuah lorong kosong di Istana kerajaan –tepatnya didepan lorong kamar Claude-tampak sosok sang pemilik kamar sedang mencium panas sosok pemuda berambut pirang-Alois. Tangan besarnya perlahan menyingkap pakaian yang di kenakan oleh Alois, meraba kulit halusnya mencari dua titik sensitive di tubuh pemuda manis itu sementara bibirnya terus mencumbu dalam.

"Humm~ ahh~" desah sosok pirang itu saat tangan nakal Claude dengan sengaja mencubit putting kanan Alois, mengrimkan sinyal-sinyal nikmat yang memebuat sosok pemuda itu merasakan kenikmatan.

Dalam ciuman dalamnya, lidah Claude yang sudah sangat lihai terus-menerus bermain di dalam rongga mulut Alois, mengabsen gigi putih rapinya, menyapu langit-langit sensitifnya, memlintir lidahnya, mendorong dan sesekali menghisap kuat lidah Alois.

Tangannya yang sudah puas memllintir, menarik dan mencubit kedua titik sensitive di dada sosok pirang itu perlahan-lahan mulai turun, meraba pelan dari dada, perut dan sedikit memutar di pusar menciptakan rasa geli yang membuat Alois hendak tertawa tapi tertahan ciuman panas Claude. Tangannya yang sudah puas membuat geli lalu perlahan turun masuk melewati celah kulit dan celana meraba mencari benda yang paling sesitive pada sosok pirang itu.

Rasa hangat menyambut tangan Claude saat menemukan benda sensitive itu. Sedikit menegang dan panas. Tangan nakal itu lalu meraba benda atau yang lebih kalian ketahui sebaagi kejantanan itu. Menggenggamnya perlahan, memijatnya sesekali dan menaik turunkan tangannya pelahan-lahan yang semakin lama temponya semakin cepat namun sesekali menurunkan temponya juga.

Tubuh mungil nan halus itu terasa semakin panas, bergetar-getar dalam kanikmatan. Mendesah erotis membangkitkan libido milik pemuda bersurai hitam pasangannya. Setelah puas menghisap dan mencumbu bibir manis Aois, tangan kiri yang awalnya menekan kepala Alois agar memperdalam ciuman kini perlahan meraba punggung sosok pirang itu lalu turun kepinggang dan sekali lagi masuk antara celah kulit dan celana.

"Eenghh ahhhh~~" erang nikmat Aois saat tangan kiri Cloaude meremas bokong kenyal nan halusnya juga kenjantanannya serta menghisap kuat-kuat putingnya.

"C-clau-claudehhh~~" desahan kembali atau terus meluncur dari bibir mungil yang membengkak karena cumbuan itu. Tubuhnya sedikit mengejang saat merasakan sesuatu telah memasuki lubang belakangnya, bergerak keluar masuk member kenikmatan, putingnya silih berganti terus di hisap oleh Claude sesekali juga mengukir kiss-mark di kulit putih poselen itu sedangkan kenjantanannya di remas-remas halus di kocok dan dari ujung keujung.

Saat merasakan tubuh kecil di dekapannya menegang secara bersamaan Claude menghentikan ketiga aktifitas memuaskannya, membuat sosok yang lebih muda penanmpilannya itu kesal menciptakan ekspresi lucu terukir di wajahnya yang masih memerah menahan nafsu.

"Cla-claude kenapa berhenti!" protes Alois tak terima. Tubuhnya yang sudah mencapai puncak harus tertahan karena ulah jahil Claude.

"tidak adil kalau hanya kau yang merasa nikat kann~?"ujar Claude menampilkan seringai menggodanya. "kau ingin di lanjutkan? Tapi ada syaratnya." Lanjutnya.

"Syarat? A-apa?" tanggap Alois malu-malu. Tubuhnya sudah sangat panas dan hasratnya sudah tak dapat di bendung lagi. Tak ada pilihan lain selain menuruti apapun syaat yang di ajukan oleh manusia didepannya.

"Aku ingin setelah ini kau mencari Sebastian dan mengantarkannya menemui ayah dan ibunya." Ujar Claude erotis sedangkan tangan kirinya secara tiba-tiba menerobos lorong anal Alois.

"Ahhhh~~~" tubuh itu bergetar merasa nikmat tapi belum bisa membantunya mengeluarkan hasratnya, dia membutuhkan-menginginnkan- yang lebih. Tapi-

"A-aku tak mau! Aku tak sudi mengotori tanganku dengan darah busuk kalian!" bentaknya sengit, menolak syarat yang bagi sosok pirang itu jelas-jelas seperti menghinanya.

"Kau menolak hemm~~?" bisisk Claude di telinga Alois sambil meremas kejantanannya dan menambahkan jarinya menjadi dua dan langsung menusuknya dalam. "Apa kau yakin~?" lanjutnya.

"Ahnnnn~~ ba-baikhhh. A-akhuu akan bantu. Tapi ha-hnya memberitau keberadaanya. Kha-kau suruh saja orang lain yang membhu-membhunnuhnya!"

"Hmmm~ baiklah." Ujar Claude lalu secara tiba-tiba menggerakkan kedua tangannya dengan tempo cepat dan dalam mengocoh dan meremas sedangkan bibirnya sibuk menghisap dalam kembali kedua putting Alois bergantian.

"Cla-claudehhhh~ ahhh~ ahh~ hnn~mhh~" desahan demi desan kembali meluncu dari mulut manis itu."Enggghhhh~" erangnya saat Claude menambahkan jarinya menjadi tiga didalam lubang hangat itu. Sekali lagi saat tubuh mungil itu sudah bergetar hendak mencapai puncak Claude kebali emnghentikan kegiatannya.

"KAU-" proter Alois terhenti saat bibirnya dilumat ganas oleh Claude, dirasakannya tubuhnya mulai terangkan di gendong ala pengantin. Tangan kurusnya yang mungil mendekap leher Claude sembari mendalamkan ciumannya.

_BRUUGGHH~_

Dalam sekejap saja tubuh pemuda pirang itu sudah dibaringkan di atas ranjang king size milik Claude. Sembari terus berciuman Claude perlahan-lahan mulai melepas pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Alois begitu juga dengan dirinya hingga kini mereka telah bertelanjang tanpa satupun benang yang menutupi tubuh indah mereka.

Perlahan-lahan Claude merangkak mendekatkan tubuhnya ke kepala Alois dan menyodorkan kejantanannya yang telah menegang. Tanpa pikir panjang Alois meraih kenjantanan itu dan memijatnya, menjilatnya dari ujung ke ujunng hingga penuh dengan saivanya lalu melahapnya, menghisap dan menaik turunkan kepalanya.

Merasa tubuhnya tak mendapat kenikmatan, tangan kanan Alois perlahan mengnyentuh tangan kanan Claude lalu menuntunnya, membawanya kearah bokongnya. Namun karena tangan Caude tak juga bergerak saat sudah tiba di bokong Alois, dengan kesal sosok pirang itu meraih jari tengah tangan di bokongnya dan menuntunnya masuk kedalam lubang analnya.

Kerluar-asuk terus menerus, ia gerakkan tangan sosok bersurai gelap itu sembari ia menghisap kejantanan di mulutnya. Merasa kurang puas Alois lalu menambahkan jumlah jari di analnya menjadi tiga sekaligus. "Engghhh~" erangnya sakit tapi juga nikmat.

"Ukh!" desah tertahan meluncur dari bibir Claude saat mulut Alois mengerang menyalurkan getara nikmat ke kenjantannanya. Perlahan ia rasakan tangannya di gerakkan kembali oleh Alois maju mundur dengan tiga jari menancap dalam di lubang hangat malaikatnya.

"C-claude~ a-aku mohon, akkhu sudhah tak-tak tahanhh~" ujar Alois dalam desahan menghentikan kulumannya sementara tangannya terus menggerakkan tangan Claude di bokongnya.

"Tak tahan apa? Apa yang kau inginkan?" ujar Claude datar. Padahal dalam hati sudah sangat ingin untuk memporak porandakan isi lubang nikmat Alois.

"A-aku mohon. Se-setubuhi aku." uajr Alois dengan wajah yang memerah entah karena malu atau nafsu.

"aku kurang mengerti. Katakan lebih jelas dan terperinci." Ujar Claude lagi yang sepertinya benar-benar ingin menyiksa uke-nya.

"PUASKAN AKU SIALAN! Masuki lubangku dengan penismu yang beasar dan panjang itu! Genjot aku sampai aku puas! Penuhi analku dengan semen-mu! LUBANGKU KELAPARAN KAU TAHU!" bentak Alois dengan kata-kata kotor, kesal akan sikap Claude yang mempermainkannya.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Ujar Claude datar dan tanpa aba-aba langsung mengubah posisi Alois menjadi menungging, bokongnya terangkat memperlihatkan lubang anal yang berwarna kemerahan sedikit membuka-menutup ingin di masuki.

Melihat pemandangan didepannya entah kenapa membuat Claude manjadi sangat lapar. Dengan usil dia jilat pintu masuk lubang kenikmatan itu lalu tanpa aba-aba langsung ia memasukkan kejantannya yang besar dan panjang itu kedalam lubang yang tampak kelapara.

"Aaaaahhhh~"lenguhan panjang terdengar saat kejantanan Claude tepat mengenai sweet spot milik Alois. Tanpa menunggu Alois terbiasa dengan penis besarnya, Claude langsung menggerakkan badannya maju mundur, menghujami sweet spot Alois dengar keras. Gerakannya yang semakin cepat dan dalam menciptakan suara berderit pada sendi-sendi ranjang king size itu.

Tak hanya menggenjot lubanng hangat Alois, Claude juga menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk memanjakan kejantanan Alois yang ada di bawahnya sedangkan bibirnmya sibuk member kiss masrk pada punggung mulus Alois.

"Ahh~ aah~ hnnnn~ hnn~ ahhh~" desahan erotis terus meluncur dari bibir Alois yang memebengkak. Wajahnya kemerahan, maatnya setengah tertutup menikmati kabut nafsu yang menghalangi pandangannya, air iur menetes dari bibirnya yang terbuka yang terus menerus mengeluarkan desahan.

"Hnn~ kau menggiurkan Al-chan. Lubangmu memijat erat penisku. Kau benar-benar kelaparan ya?"ujar Claude menggoda, dengan usil sambil terus menggerakkan tubuh dan tangannya ia menjilat lubang telinga Alois yang tentunya membuat si empu mengerang geli.

"Hah… auuh… aaaah…" Alois yang terdorong-dorong karena hentakkan dari Claude menjerit dan mengerang-ngerang sambil mencengkram seprai ranjang yang tak berdosa dengan kasar.

"Kau mau lebih?" goda Claude. Ia lalu melipat kedua kaki Alois hingga sedatar dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. "Rasakanlah yang ini, Al-chan~" jelas Claude sambil mengocok penisn Alois lebih cepat dan menghujami sweet spot Alois dengan sangat keras dan cepat.

"Aaaah… kyaaaaa ~" Alois merasakan yang berbeda dari biasanya. Apalagi, saat jari-jari Claude juga ikut berpartisipasi dengan penisnya di lubang itu,memasukkan beberapa jarinya dan ikut memuaskannya. Ia sampai memekik hebat dan tak kuat untuk mengeluarkan air matanya dan menangis nikmat hingga akhirnya secara tiba-tiba dia merasakan penisnya sudah tak tahan menahan kenikmata sehingga mennyemburkan semen yang sudah dia bedung sedari tadi. Bersamaan dengan itu ia juga dapat merasakan penis yang ada di dalam tubunya berkedut-kedut dan akhirnya mengeluarkan semennya yang sangat banyak memenuhi lubang Alois hingga tercececr ke ranjang.

—―—**Lady 'D—―—**

"Hannah. Bagaimana pergerakan di Dunia Kegelapan?"Ujar Alois yang kini tengah tertidur di atas Claude tanpa sehelai benangpun yang mentupi tubuh mereka. Tampak bercak-bercak merah menghiasi kulit putih Alois dan penis Claude yang masih menancap didalam analnya.

"Tak ada yang berubah, semua berjalan normal. Tapi akhir-akhir ini ada isu mengenai Ratu 'Utara' yang menghilang dari Dimensi kegelapan." terdengar suara wanita dari pojok gelap kamar mereka dibarengi dengan hembusan angin dingin.

"Ratu utara itu- pasangan Raja Utara?"

"Bukan Danna-sama. Ratu Utara bernama Aquilonis. Ratu yang menguasai wilayah bersalju di dimensi kegelapan dan juga di dimensi Manusia. Berbeda dengan Raja Utara yang menguasai seluruh daratan utara baik yang tertutup salju maupun tidak, Ratu Utara hanya menguasai wilayah bersalju."

"Seperti Ratu Salju begitu?"tanya Alois yang teringat tentang dongeng Ratu Salju yang ada di Dunia Manusia.

"Ah~ yaa danna-sama." jawab Hannah sambil menyelimuti tubuh Alois dan Claude yang masih bersatu tersebut.

"Begitu. Apa itu bisa menjadi ancaman?"waspada, Alois harus selalu waspada dengan semua pergerakan yang kemungkinan dapat menggagalkan rencannya.

"Hamba rasa tidak Danna-sama. Ratu Utara tak bisa berbuat banya bila tak berada di daratan bersalju."

"Hmm~ begitu. Baiklah, kita lupakan apa yang terjadi dengan Ratu Salju itu. Hannah, aku punya tugas untukmu. Cari tahu keberadaan Sebastian segera. Aku tunggu laporanmu besok pagi."

"Baik, Danna-sama"jawab Hannah sambil menunduk hormat dan perlahan-lahan tubuhnya mulai memudar lalu menghilang.

—―—**Lady 'D—―—**

Seorang pemuda berambut Raven-Sebastian. Tengah berjalan di jalan setapak di sebuah hutan lebat di wilayah utara. Pakaiannya lusuh dan banyak luka goresan kecil di tubuhnya. Dia berjalan terhuyung-huyung menggunakan sebelah tangannya sebagai tumpuan pada pohon-pohon di dekatnya.

Tak selang berjalan beberapa lama akhirnya Sebastian tak dapat lagi menahan rasa lelah dalam tubuhnya. Bersandar pada sebuah pohon terdekat, perlahan tubuh Sebastian merosot jatuh dan terduduk di lantai hutan. Perlahan-lahan kegelapan menghampiri penglihatannya hingga akhirnya ia tak sadarkan diri.

Setelah beberapa lama tak saadarkan diri akhirnya mata pemuda bersurai raven itu terbuha, memperlihatkan mata merah rubinya yang indah yang kini tampak pancaran kelelahan. Perlahan pemuda itu kembali Sebastian bengkit perlahan dengan bertumpu pada pohon yang menjadi sandarannya. Tertatih-tatih ia berjalan hingga akhirnya ia tiba di pintu keluar hutan. Pemandangan desa yang sejuk, lading-ladang yang siap panen dan rumah kayu para warga terjejer rapi dengan cerobong asap yang mengeluarkan asap.

Langkah pelannya menyusuri jalan setapak menuju rumah warga terdekat. Namun belum sampai beberapa meter seorang lelaki berbadan besar dan gelap penuh otot telah menghadangnya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah kapak yang cukup besar.

"Pangeran Sebastian, eh?"ujar sosok itu dengan padangannya yang merendahkan. Memandang sinis dan jijik kepada sosok Sebastian yang tengah berdiri kelelahan.

"Siapa kau?"ragu Sebastian bertanya. Harusnya tak ada orang awam yang mengetahui siapa dirinya mengingat dia memang tak diijinkan membeberkan identitas aslinya di muka umum.

"Aku hanya seorang penebang kayu miskin yang membutuhkan banyak uang-"sosok itu mendekat dengan kapaknya yang siap di ayunkan."-dan aku mendapat tawaran menggiurkan dari seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata sapphirenya dari kerajaan untuk mengantarkan anda untuk menemui seseorang."lanjutnya sambil melangkah perlahan mendekati Sebastian. Tatapan membunuh yang dimunculkannya cukup membuat Sebastian sadar bahwa keadaannya kini berada dalam bahaya.

"Me-menemui siapa?"tanya Sebastian sambil berjalan mundur perlahan dengan ketakutan. Berusaha mencari jalan kabur dari sosok besar didepannya.

"Ayah dan Ibu anda!"seru sosook itu yang langsung berlari kearah Sebastian dengan kapak yang siap diayunkan. Sebatian yang berusaha kabur dengan berlari harus tersungkur ketanah mengingat ia tak memiliki tenaga untuk membuat kaki-kakinya berlari.

Dalam sekejap mata tubuh Sebastian yang tersungkur di tanah kini telah bermandikan cairan merah pekat dengan sebuah kapak besar yang menancap di perutnya.

Perlahan sosok besar itu mencabut kapaknya yang telah bermandikan darah. Saat kapak itu terlepas dari tubuh Sebastian, tampak cipratan darah segar mecuat(?) dari dalam luka itu. Pandangan mata Sebastian tampak syok dan ketakutan dengan wajah dan tubuhnya yang pucat serta mulai mendingin.

"Tugas telah di jalankan. Tuan Alois."ujar sosok besar itu lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sebastian menuju arah hutan. Kini ia-lelaki besar itu- mungkin tak perlu menebang kayu untuk beberapa bulan kedepan Karena di saku celananya telah berisi penuh uang yang di dapatkannya dari 'tuan Alois' yang baiki hati, yang dengan belas kasihnya mau memberikan ia sekantong uang yang hanya perlu di bayar dengan membunuh seorang 'Pangeran Manja'.

Ia tidak perduli siapa yang ia bunuh. Mau dia pelacur, bangsawan, pangeran bahkan raja sekalipun ia tidak perduli. Karena hidupnya yang sebagai penebang kayu takkan berubah sedikitpun hanya karena telah membunuh seorang manusia.

**TBC**

**A/N;**

**sorryy klo banyak typo,.,aq nulisnya geremetan,.,hahaha,.,RnR Pleassss,.,.**


End file.
